We belong together
by Flavia P. Araujo
Summary: Bella e Edward não estão muito conformados com o término de seus respectivos relacionamentos. Então, com uma super ideia de Alice, eles resolvem agir juntos para recuperar seus pares. Será que isso vai funcionar, ou o destino às vezes muda nossos planos?
1. Capítulo 1: Fim?

_**Oiii :)**_

_**Estou aqui postando minha terceira fic. A história é de minha autoria, mas os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer, nossa querida autora da saga Twilight.**_

_**Hmmm... Vamos à fiz e depois me comunico com vcs lá no fim, pode ser?**_

_**Beijinhos e boa leitura, divirtam-se.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo:<strong> Fim?<strong>

Trilha sonora:**Wherever you Will go – The Calling**

_"O fim do amor é ainda mais triste do que o nosso fim.  
>Meu amor está cansado, surrado, ele quer me deixar para renascer depois, lindo e puro, em outro canto, mas eu não quero outro canto, eu quero insistir no nosso canto." <em>(Tati Bernardi)

Uma coisa eu aprendi... Quando um homem quer realmente conversar sobre a relação, isso quer dizer que algo vai _realmente_ errado. Só agora eu percebia isso - tarde demais - depois de Jake me chamar para conversarmos na sala de minha casa.

E lá estávamos nós. Eu pressentia que as coisas não estavam bem quando ele evitava olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

- Isabella, a gente precisa dar um tempo. – Ela falou olhando para um ponto fixo do carpete. Isabella? Chamar pelo nome inteiro não era boa coisa _mesmo. _Isso sempre me enviava um alerta vermelho.

- O que? – Eu ri, descrente com o que acabara de ouvir daquela voz levemente rouca. – Para quê dar um tempo? Eu não preciso de um tempo.

- Sabe, o tempo passa, nós vamos percebendo que há coisas que ainda queremos viver...

- Mas eu quero viver tudo ao seu lado.

- Não. Bells...

- Você está terminando comigo? – Meu mundo parecia desmoronar à minha frente enquanto Jacob dizia aquelas palavras que colocavam fim ao nosso relacionamento. Para mim, "dar um tempo" é sinal de término de namoro.

- Isabella... Entenda, eu tenho outros propósitos e...

- E eu não estou nestes propósitos? – Meus olhos ardiam tanto pela raiva quanto pela vontade de chorar.

- Você é jovem demais.

Jovem demais? Eu tinha dezessete anos, mas sabia muito bem o queria da minha vida.

- Por que minha idade lhe incomoda agora? Me diga, é só porque eu não quis dormir com você, não é? – Eu gritei.

- Não é você Bells, sou eu. – Jacob murmurou.

- Não vem com essa história! Eu sei que você não me quer por isso.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ah, quer saber? Já estou farto disso tudo! – Ele se levantou do sofá. – Você é apenas uma menina e eu quero mulheres. Não quero ficar sempre na primeira base! Beijinhos, abraçinhos e só...

Minha boca se escancarou.

- Foi você quem pediu Isabella! – Ele me acusou.

- Você é um idiota! – Gritei entre o choro.

- E você é uma pirralha.

- Sai da minha casa Jacob! – Gritei mais alto a plenos pulmões.

- Com todo o prazer. – Ele me deu as costas e, antes de sair da minha casa batendo a porta, olhou por cima do ombro. – Quando crescer me procura. – Arremessei uma almofada, mas Jacob fechou a porta antes que fosse atingido.

Idiota! Terminou comigo só porque me recusei a dormir com ele. Cretino!

Subi as escadas tropeçando a cada dois degraus, já que meus olhos ficavam embaçados pelas lágrimas. Naquele momento eu desejei ficar pequena, mas tão pequena, que ninguém mais me notasse na face da terra.

Como ele era capaz de fazer isso comigo? Por que agora ele não podia mais esperar para darmos o segundo passo no nosso relacionamento? Só porque eu não estava preparada para _aquilo_?

Chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar naquela noite. Pelo menos era isso que eu achava.

Meu pai, Charlie, chegou do serviço e teve que pedir uma pizza já que eu não tive ânimo para fazer o jantar.

Pensei seriamente em não ir à escola no dia seguinte.

.

.

.

- Bells... Você tem que jogar a bola para frente. – Meu pai entrou no quarto e me forçava a levantar da cama.

- Eu não quero pai. – Puxei a coberta até em cima da cabeça.

- Anda Isabella! – Ele falou em tom mais sério e puxou a coberta para baixo. – Jacob não é o último garoto do mundo.

- Mas eu não quero outro! – Murmurei birrenta.

- Pára de drama Bells. – Charlie respirou fundo.

- Por favor, pai? Estou pedindo. Só hoje.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Está bem. Está bem. – Levantou as mãos no ar se rendendo. Murmurou algo como "que falta você faz Renée" e saiu para trabalhar.

Ele tinha razão. Para mim, ter uma mãe fazia bastante falta...

...

Na hora em que deveria ser o intervalo na Forks High School minha amiga Alice ligou.

- _Bells, posso saber por que a senhorita não veio à escola? _– Exigiu saber assim que atendi ao telefone.

Suspirei pesadamente tentando o engolir o bolo que se formou na minha garganta.

- Alli... É o Jacob. Ele terminou comigo. – Falei, desistindo de me controlar, já chorando de novo.

- _Oh my Gosh._ – Ela quase gritou. – _E como você está amiga?_

- Péssima! – Claro que eu estava péssima!

- _Eu vou à sua casa depois da aula, se você quiser._

- Hmmm... Obrigada. Mas eu podia ir até sua casa? Não quero ficar aqui. – Tudo aqui me fazia lembrar dele. Desde as fotos às coisas que ele tinha me presenteado.

- _Tudo bem. Apareça lá na hora em que a aula acabar._

- Tudo bem. Obrigada Alice.

- _Pode contar comigo para tudo!_

_..._

Na hora combinada eu fui para a casa de Alice.

A casa de sua família era imensa e branca, bem isolada do centro da cidade de Forks. Estacionei minha picape barulhenta no jardim de frente da mansão. Alice logo veio abrir a porta com os braços abertos para me receber. Corri e chorei em seu ombro. – E eu que pensei que já havia chorado tudo o que tinha para chorar...

- Shh... Shh... – Ela afagou minhas costas e me puxou para dentro da casa. – Vai ficar tudo bem Bells.

- Não Alice. Você não sabe o que ele me disse. – Falei enquanto nos sentávamos no sofá.

- E o que ele disse?

- Foi horrível. Disse que eu era uma pirralha. E que estava em busca de mulheres mais maduras. Que não queria ficar só na primeira base. – Eu chorei. Alice colocou uma almofada em seu colo onde deitei minha cabeça.

- Ele falou isso assim?

- Sim! E isso tudo porque eu não estava pronta para _aquilo_! – A boca de Alice formou uma linha fina.

- Eu sinto muito Bells. – Ela afagou meu cabelo. – Jacob é um idiota!

- Ele é! – Confirmei.

Passei mais de uma hora chorando em seu colo. Mais uma vez desejei ser tão pequena quanto '_O pequeno polegar'._

- Tantos corações partidos... – Ela murmurou.

- O dele não foi partido. Apenas o meu. – Murmurei de volta.

- Não, não. Não falo do Jacob.

Eu levantei a cabeça e sentei ao lado de Alice.

- De quem está falando então?

- Edward.

Edward era o irmão de Alice. Ela tinha dois irmãos: Emmett, com dezenove anos, da turma de Jacob. E Edward, com dezoito. Edward era um garoto legal. Nós conversávamos bastante _quando_ nos encontrávamos. Eu digo '_quando'_ porque na maioria das vezes que eu vinha aqui ele estava fora ou trancado em seu quarto. Na escola raramente nos víamos, e, quando isso eventualmente occorria, trocávamos um 'oi' rápido e talvez alguns sorrisos e só.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei.

- Tanya terminou com ele noite passada. – Alice suspirou.

- Por que ela fez isso? – Edward era de longe o cara mais legal que eu conhecia.

- Ela disse que ele é maduro demais. Veja só! – Alice bufou. – Ela estava pronta para dar um passo à frente na relação, mas ele achou que era meio cedo. Ela, claro, foi totalmente contra à posição dele, alegando que quatro meses era suficiente, que já se conheciam completamente para ir _em frente_.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Tanya era da mesma idade que nós. Mas sempre ficava com os meninos das turmas à cima da nossa. E o motivo a maior parte das pessoas sabia!

- Aquela _oferecida_! – Alice sibilou.

- Sim. – Suspirei.

Alice e eu ficamos discutindo a relação deles, o que me fez esquecer meus próprios problemas. O que de certa forma foi bom!

- Edward praticamente bancava o bobo da corte enquanto aquela lá se exibia para os amiguinhos sanguessugas dela. Ele fazia todas as vontades dela. Gastou uma fortuna em um anel com diamantes lapidados da Antuérpia.

Eu não sabia onde ficava a Antuérpia. Mas imaginava que era algum lugar da Europa.

- Não acho que ela tenha terminado o namoro apenas porque ele é maduro demais, como ela disse. Há algo mais. Mas... – Alice deu de ombros.

Fiquei com pena de Edward. Realmente não merecia o que Tanya fez.

Esme, mãe de Alice, veio nos chamar para almoçar.

- Que bom lhe ver Bella. – Esme me abraçou. Ela gostava muito de mim, assim como eu dela.

- Digo o mesmo Esme.

- Mas por que você parece tão tristinha, minha querida? – Me olhou com ar maternal.

- Corações partidos. – Alice falou.

- Ah, querida. Eu sinto muito. – Esme me abraçou novamente, de forma mais reconfortante. – Saiba que você merece alguém melhor.

- Obrigada. – Jacob era o melhor que eu poderia ter...

Nos sentamos à mesa na sala de jantar.

- Mãe, cadê o Edward? – Alice perguntou.

- Ele não quis descer. – Esme suspirou olhando, através janela ampla de vidro da sala, a floresta ao longe que beirava o jardim minuciosamente podado e cuidado de sua residência.

- Essa Tanya e esse Jacob são uns filhos da p -

- Alice! – Esme a repreendeu antes que a filha completasse a frase.

- Me perdoe mãe, mas é isso mesmo que eles são. – Ela cruzou os braços com raiva. – Qualquer um que magoa as pessoas que eu gosto são assim.

Olhei para meu prato. Eu sabia que Jacob merecia minha raiva, mas se ele pedisse desculpas e estivesse disposto a voltar nosso namoro eu voltaria sem hesitar.

...

Depois de comermos Alice me chamou para subirmos até seu quarto. Mesmo já o tendo visitado um milhão de vezes eu ainda me surpreendia com o tamanho e a graciosidade dele. Era tão... Alice! Exibia tudo o que um quarto feminino devia ser. Tinha uma cama de casal imensa só para ela, um banheiro com uma hidromassagem e closet tão grande quanto o quarto.

- Sabe Alice... Se o Jacob me pedisse perdão e pedisse para voltar, eu voltaria. – Comentei.

- O que? – Ela gritou, arregalando seus olhos azuis, totalmente incrédula. – Você está brincando!

Abaixei minha cabeça.

- Você sabe que eu o amo. – Sussurrei.

- Sabe que ele não merece isso. – Ela falou ainda alto.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Eu só queria ele de volta. – Suspirei pesadamente.

- Então você devia fazer ele rastejar aos seus pés. – Falou mais baixo. Olhei para ela.

- Hmm... Como assim?

- Você deveria fazer ele ficar caidinho por você. Mostrar o que ele perdeu.

- Tá. E como eu faria isso?

- Não sei... Você teria que mostrar para ele de alguma forma.

- Ok. Mas de que forma Alice querida?

- Deixe eu pensar.

Ela se esforçou por um instante. Enquanto isso ouvimos uma batida leve na porta.

- Entre. – Alice convidou ainda perdida em pensamentos.

Quem entrou foi Edward. Ele estava com a expressão cansada.

- Oi Bells. – Me cumprimentou e sentou na cama.

- Oi Edward. Como você está? – Perguntei, embora estivesse mais que evidente o estado dele.

- Péssimo. – Ele sorriu fracamente. – Eu soube o que aconteceu com você... Sinto muito.

Levantei os ombros e suspirei. Eu estava com um travesseiro de Alice em meu colo, então Edward aproveitou isso e deitou a cabeça nele. Eu nunca o vira tão para baixo. Parecia arrasado, assim como eu. Um menino vulnerável e carente.

Alice acordou de seu transe e seus olhos lampejaram de Edward para mim, e de mim para Edward.

- Hey! Tive uma ideia brilhante. – Ela quicou na cama.

- Do que você está falando Alice? – Edward perguntou sem nada entender.

- Você quer a Tanya de volta, certo maninho? – Perguntou para o irmão. – E você quer o Jacob de volta, certo Bells? – Me perguntou.

Edward me olhou por um instante e voltou a olhar para Alice.

- O que você está tramando Alice? – Edward sentou na cama mais interessado no assunto agora.

- Vocês dois têm que dar uma lição em seus respectivos pares e mostrar a eles o que perderam.

- E... – Eu a incentivei a falar, sem captar a ideia dela.

- Qual o melhor jeito para isso se não provocar o ciúme? – Ela pulou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Edward e eu a olhávamos andar pelo quarto.

- Vocês dois poderiam unir forças. É perfeito! – Ela bateu palminhas.

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou por mim.

- Vocês devem mostrar para eles tudo o que perderam, certo? – Ela maquinou o plano. – Jacob disse que Isabella é imatura. A Tanya disse que Edward é maduro demais... Vocês podem ensinar um ao outro o que lhe falta, estabelecendo aí um equilíbrio, e ter seus pares de volta.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

- E para isso nós temos que...

- Fingir ser namorado e namorada.

Eu engoli em seco.

- Você pirou Alice? – Edward murmurou com uma voz sem emoção nenhuma.

- Ainda não. Mas vocês não vão conseguir nada se ficarem os dois se lamentando pelos cantos ao invés de agirem juntos para recuperar seus pares. – Ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé nervosamente no carpete.

Fingir ser namorada de Edward para obter Jacob de volta...? Isso soava meio estranho.

- Pensem bem: feito isso eles ficarão com ciúmes e cairão aos seus pés pedindo para voltar. Além do que isso vai trazer benefícios para ambas as partes. – Alice sentou novamente na cama. Edward pensou por um momento. Eu também estava pensativa. Aquilo podia até funcionar, se olharmos por este ângulo...

- Até que parece um bom plano. – Edward falou primeiro e depois olhou para mim. – O que você acha?

- Hmmm... Pode dar certo. – Ponderei.

- Perfeito! – Alice vibrou.

- E como você quer que executemos o seu plano, gênio? – Edward perguntou à irmã.

- Simples. Temos a facilidade de que os dois estudam na mesma escola que vocês. Então, tudo o que têm de fazer, é demonstrar publicamente o relacionamento.

- E isso inclui... – Gesticulei para que Alice concluísse.

- Vocês têm que fazer o que não faziam antes e deixar de fazer o que os irritavam.

Eu pensei por um momento.

- O Jacob odiava as minhas roupas. – Comentei. – Ele acha que eu ando feito uma menininha.

Alice Fez um bico.

- Então você vai ter que mudar isso. – Ela deu uma rápida olhada em minha roupa. Eu estava com uma camiseta florida de mangas compridas e um macacão jeans folgado. – Tem que agir mais feito uma mulher. Ter mais atitude.

Atitude! Era exatamente isso que faltava em mim. Eu não tinha coragem de simplesmente chegar até Jacob e beijá-lo na frente de todo mundo. Na verdade, nunca fiz isso.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou lhe ajudar nisso. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Se queixava de que eu ficava tímida quando ele me abraçava e me beijava na frente dos outros. – Alice assentiu enquanto eu falava.

– E você Edward? – Perguntou para ele.

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Eu não sei bem...

- Suas roupas? O que ela acha? – Alice sugeriu.

Edward olhou para baixo. Ele usava uma blusa de mangas compridas. Os botões fechados até a gola. Parecia arrumado para uma reunião, eu diria. Seu cabelo estava meio jogado para trás, fixado com gel.

- Acho que ela não gosta muito. – Sorriu timidamente.

- Podemos mudar isso também. – Alice sorriu. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Hmmm... – Ele pensou. – Eu sempre achei que demonstrações públicas de afeto fossem exageradas. Tanya se queixava disso. Dar um beijo na mão dela nunca foi o suficiente. – Suspirou.

- Aí está! – Ela gritou. Edward e eu pulamos de susto. – Vocês dois têm que aprender a ser mais expressivos. Ter mais atitude é o que falta. Tipo aquela coisa de que "todo mundo tem que saber que estamos juntos". Dois adolescentes normais, cheios de hormônios e bem apaixonados. Então vamos fazer assim...

...

Alice ficou mais de duas horas nos ditando o que fazer e não fazer. Edward já tinha deitado a cabeça em meu colo novamente. Agora eu mexia distraidamente em seu cabelo.

- Então deixa eu ver se entendi. – Falei quando ela concluiu o raciocínio. – Nós temos que primeiro nos aproximar devagar. Ir mudando aos poucos, para não parecermos desesperados à procura de consolo?

- Isso. Você aprende rápido! – Ela me parabenizou. – Dar a entender que vocês já se conheciam bem antes deste rompimento.

- E quando vem a mudança de visual? – Edward perguntou.

- Podemos fazer isso amanhã à tarde. Vamos à Port Angeles e compramos um guarda-roupa novinho em folha para os dois.

- Ok. – Edward se sentou novamente.

O cabelo dele ficou bagunçado porque eu tinha mexido. Mas estava bem legal.

- Edward... – Alice olhou a mesma coisa que eu. – Pára tudo!

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Deixa eu mexer no seu cabelo? – Ela pediu.

- Ah, não Alice. Você não sabe o trabalho que dá para fazer ele ficar baixo assim. Meu cabelo vive sua própria vida e é difícil controlá-lo.

- Sério? – Perguntou. – Eu nunca vi seu cabelo bagunçado. Vem comigo. – Ela pegou a mão dele e o levou para o banheiro.

Eu fiquei no quarto esperando para ver o que ela ia fazer com ele. Passou mais ou menos meia hora e Alice saiu do banheiro saltitando alegremente.

- Vem logo Edward. – Ela sentou ao meu lado.

- Você acabou com o meu cabelo! Parece até que acabei de acordar. – Ele se queixou ainda dentro do banheiro.

- Pode dar adeus aos seus potes de gel, meu querido. Este vai ser o seu visual agora: 'acabei de acordar e não penteei o cabelo'. Sai desse banheiro Edward.

Ele grunhiu e fez o que ela mandou.

Wow. Como um cabelo pode mudar tanto uma pessoa?

Não estava ruim. Não, não. Nada ruim. Estava bagunçado, isso era fato. Mas com ar bem sexy. Agora dava para perceber que o cabelo dele não era escuro. Na verdade era claro. Claro em tom de mel. Algumas mechas eram mais claras, num louro médio.

- O que acha Bells? – Alice me perguntou.

Abri minha boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Onde estava a minha voz numa hora destas? Alice riu satisfeita. Edward sorriu de lado. Eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir assim.

- Sua vez Bells. – Alice pulou da cama.

- Minha vez? Vez de que?

- De soltar este cabelo. – Ela revirou os olhos e me puxou para o banheiro.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntei quando ela soltou a minha trança.

- Vou cortar este cabelo. Dar algum movimento. Deixar sexy.

Ela pegou a tesoura e começou a picotar meu cabelo. A cada 'plic' da tesoura minhas pálpebras se apertavam. Era quase uma dor física imaginar meu lindo cabelinho sendo mutilado pelas mãos ágeis de Alice Cullen. Pareceu que tínhamos ficado ali por uma hora inteira.

- Pronto. – Ela anunciou o fim da tortura.

- Alice, eu espero profundamente que você não tenha me deixado careca. Não estou a fim de matar minha única e melhor amiga.

Ela revirou os olhos e girou a cadeira para me colocar diante do espelho.

Olhei, meio nervosa. Será que restara muito do meu cabelo?

Não me reconheci quando olhei o reflexo.

- Uau. – Foi o que eu disse. O corte deu um movimento ao meu cabelo. Ele estava mais ondulado e repicado. Não perdi muito no comprimento, ainda batia no meio de minhas costas. Realmente mais sexy.

- Gostou? – Alice apareceu ao meu lado no espelho.

- Muito. – Eu sorri para ela, que retribuiu. Passei a mão no cabelo sentindo-o mais leve e sedoso sob o toque.

- Agora vamos ver se ele aprova. – Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou de volta ao quarto.

Edward me olhou surpreso. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Ficou muito bom. – Elogiou.

- Perfeito. Então amanhã eu vou com vocês comprar as roupas. – Alice quicou. Claro! Ela não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer compras.

...

Já era tarde quando fui para casa. Eu me sentia realmente animada para colocar o plano em prática na missão de reconquistar o meu Jacob.

Preparei o jantar com entusiasmo. Charlie chegou do trabalho, descarregou a arma, tirou o distintivo e as botas. Quando entrou na cozinha se surpreendeu.

- Hmmm... Seu cabelo está diferente. – Ele sentou-se à mesa enquanto se servia da macarronada que fiz.

- Cortei desde a última vez que te vi. – Falei de bom humor.

- Hum. – Ele estreitou os olhos. – Espero que não esteja aprontando menina.

Eu arregalei os olhos fingindo ultraje.

- Eu estou dando a volta por cima, pai. Só isso. – Garanti-lhe.

- Ok. – Ele deu de ombros.

Amanhã seria um novo dia. Um dia de muitas mudanças...

.

.

.

No dia seguinte eu coloquei uma jaqueta de moletom e uma calça jeans. Realmente estas roupas eram largas e meio infantis. Eu tinha _mesmo_ que mudar se quisesse ser e parecer mais adulta.

Fui para a escola com um frio na barriga. Ansiedade talvez fosse a palavra exata para descrever o que eu sentia.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento e saí de minha picape vi Edward e Alice chegando no Volvo prata dele. Eles saíram do carro e Alice veio saltitante para perto de onde eu estava.

- Tinkerbell. – Ela cantarolou bem humorada.

- Bom dia Alice. – Cumprimentei-a.

Edward sorriu para mim. O cabelo bagunçado como ontem.

- Bom dia. – Ele me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia.

Alice pigarreou duas vezes.

Eu e Edward a olhamos.

- Só isso? – Perguntou com uma careta de desaprovação.

- Como assim? – Edward questionou.

Alice respirou fundo.

- Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Ela acenou e saiu.

Cruzei meus braços e Edward colocou as mãos no bolso de seu casaco.

- Então... – Ele falou.

- Então... O que fazemos? – Perguntei.

- Eu não sei. – Ele confessou. Nós dois rimos.

Quando passei os olhos pelo estacionamento, vi Jacob chegar com seu Rabbit vermelho.

- Jacob está chegando. – Falei para Edward.

- O que eu faço? – Ele perguntou meio nervoso.

- Hmmm... Me abraça. – Sussurrei. Edward piscou duas vezes confuso e então eu andei para mais perto dele e abracei sua cintura.

Ele hesitou um pouco e então me abraçou meio desajeitado.

Jacob saiu de seu carro e não olhou em nossa direção. Suspirei frustrada e me afastei de Edward.

- Sinto muito. – Ele murmurou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Andamos lado a lado e em silêncio pelo campus.

...

Na hora do intervalo encontrei Alice e Edward na cantina.

- Bells sente-se aqui. – Alice me indicou a cadeira ao lado de Edward.

Ele sorriu e eu retribuí. Seus olhos desviaram para algum lugar atrás de mim.

Olhei na mesma direção. Tanya, e todo o seu esplendor, entrou na cantina rindo com suas amigas. Ela era uma falsa loira, corpuda e alta. Parecia mais uma Barbie modelo.

Eu olhei novamente para Edward. Parecia arrasado em ver como Tanya aparentava ter superado tudo tão bem. Aproximei minha cadeira da dele e encostei meu braço no seu. Ele despertou do 'transe' e me deu um sorriso tímido.

Tanya também não pareceu nos notar.

- Parece que não está surtindo efeito o seu plano, Alice. – Eu sussurrei para ela. Alice olhou para Tanya, que ainda mal nos olhava. A loira estava sentada numa mesa próxima.

- Edward! – Ela sussurrou. – Passe o braço em torno da Bells.

Ele, meio desajeitado, colocou o braço em torno dos meus ombros.

Alice, inesperadamente, deu uma gargalhada alta. Eu e Edward pulamos de susto.

- Isso é tão fofo. – Ela falou alto demais. Depois deu uma olhada, pelo canto do olho, para a mesa ao lado.

Edward e eu fizemos o mesmo. Tanya, finalmente, olhava para nós. Tão rápido olhou e logo desviou os olhos. Mas isso bastou para deixar Edward mais feliz.

- Obrigado. – Ele falou para Alice e depois tirou o braço de meus ombros.

- De nada. Mas vocês vão ter que fazer isso sozinhos da próxima vez. – Ela fez aquela mesma careta.

...

Depois da aula passamos na minha casa para deixar a picape e depois fomos para Port Angeles no carro de Edward. Como Alice dissera que nós compraríamos as roupas mais modernas e atraentes da cidade eu sabia que isso requeria uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Peguei minhas economias que guardava para situações de emergência. Bom... Isso era uma emergência! Comemos em um restaurante e nos lançamos às compras.

Ficamos a tarde toda indo de uma loja à outra sem pausas. O pior de tudo foi eles não terem me deixado pagar nada. Aquilo era um absurdo. Eu não gastei um centavo de minhas economias. Por mais que eu protestasse, eram dois contra uma.

Alice me ajudara com as minhas roupas e nas de Edward, mas eu não o vira nas dele e nem ele me vira nas minhas já que a baixinha nos mantivera ocupados provando nossas próprias roupas o tempo todo. Aquela menina era _the flash_...

Voltamos para casa exaustos.

- Vem comigo Bella. – Alice me puxou pela mão antes que eu pudesse sentar no sofá para descansar.

- Me deixa descansar Alice. – Pedi.

- Vai descansar enquanto te ensino a se maquiar.

Eu me sentia uma boneca de trapos sendo carregada de cá para lá como Alice estava fazendo. Mas não abri mais a boca para reclamar. Apenas me deixei ser levada.

Mais uma hora com ela me ensinando truques de maquiagem. Foi exaustivo. Pensei que minha mente entraria em colapso com tanta informação sendo armazenada nela. Geralmente nós só guardávamos aquilo que mais nos importava. Mas o que eu podia fazer quando tudo que ela dizia era importante e eu pretendia nunca esquecer?

- Agora sim... Você está pronta para ser fatal. – Ela piscou para mim. – Coloque estas roupas e desça lá para a sala. Vamos treinar você e Edward juntos.

Ela me entregou uma bata azul decotava em um 'v' meio exagerado e uma calça jeans skinny. Um scarpin preto com 10 cm de salto.

Me deixou no quarto sozinha. Eu fui para o closet e me vesti.

- Céus. Olha estas roupas! – Murmurei olhando no espelho o meu corpo.

Era tudo muito colado para o meu gosto, mas se aquilo faria Jacob babar por mim então eu usaria até uma mini saia e top!

Desci como Alice me mandara.

Ela estava lá com um Edward totalmente diferente do que eu conhecia.

Ele nunca fora feio. Na verdade era muito bonito. Só que agora sua beleza foi valorizada e acentuada. Ele vestia roupas mais juvenis. Uma blusa azul escura de mangas que marcavam os músculos - do tórax e dos braços - que antes eu não sabia que ele tinha. Calça jeans escura e tênis para completar. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado. Os olhos eu podia jurar que aparentavam ser mais verdes.

Assim como eu o examinava, ele me olhava detalhadamente. Corei quando sorriu torto para mim.

- Vem aqui Bells. – Alice me chamou. Caminhei com cuidado, para não tropeçar com o salto, e parei perto deles. – Hmmm...

Ela se afastou de nós e sentou no sofá, como uma expectadora.

- Vamos lá, se abracem.

- O que? – Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Edward, você deveria fazer mais isso.

- Isso o que? – Ele estava confuso assim como eu.

- Isso de levantar a sobrancelha. Fica sexy. – Ela riu. Edward revirou os olhos. – Vamos lá. Se abracem para eu ver.

Ficamos meio sem jeito e repetimos o abraço que demos hoje de manhã.

- O que... É isso? – Alice apontou para nós.

- Um abraço. – Eu falei, a frase saindo mais como uma pergunta.

- Não parece um abraço de namorados. Parece um abraço de pai e filha. – Alice levantou e veio em nossa direção. – Edward, suas mãos que devem ficar na cintura dela. – Ela tirou minhas mãos da cintura dele e depois colocou uma mão dele em minhas costas e a outra em minha cintura. – Para quê toda essa distância entre vocês? Está com medo de ele te morder Bells?

Alice revirou os olhos e me empurrou de leve para mais perto de Edward. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- As suas mãos devem ficar aqui. – Ela pegou minhas mãos e as colocou no pescoço de Edward. – Hmmm... Bem melhor. – Alice colocou a mão sob o queixo. – Não precisam ficar como estátuas de mármore. É só abraçar.

Edward passou os braços em torno de minha cintura e me abraçou forte. Eu retribuí enlaçando meus braços em seu pescoço. Mesmo com o salto ele ainda mais alto que eu.

- Isso! Não foi tão difícil, foi? – Alice aplaudiu. – Agora vamos para como devem se comportar quando estão perto um do outro.

Isso foi confuso.

- Quando estiverem andando, devem procurar dar as mãos. Isso é uma demonstração de carinho e atenção. – Ela alertou. – Agora finjam que estamos na cantina. Sentem-se no sofá.

Fizemos o que ela mandou. Eu me senti como uma retardada. Estava aprendendo como 'namorar'. Eu realmente era uma pirralha aprendendo o B-A-BÁ.

- Edward passe o braço em torno da Bella, mas faça melhor do que aqui e do que hoje de manhã.

Edward respirou fundo e passou o braço em meus ombros, mas agora de forma mais natural.

- Isso aí! Estou gostando... – Alice sorriu aprovando.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acham do primeiro capítulo?<strong>

**Não sou novata por aqui. Como já disse lá em cima, esta é minha terceira fic...**

**Não sei se vou fazer um padrão de postagem, isso tudo depende do retorno de vcs. Já estou com a fic praticamente pronta, então... Sejam bons comigo e eu serei ainda melhor para vcs em relação às postagens. hihih**

**Façam uma crítica construtiva nos reviews!**

BeijO ;*


	2. Capítulo 2: Realmente pondo em prática

_Hey gentee :)_

_Sério? 8 Reviews em um só capítulo? Estou tão animadaa iupiii (*pula para lá e para cá*)_

_Nos falamos lá em baixo, pode ser?_

_Enquanto isso... Curtam a leitura :)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Realmente<strong> **pondo em prática**

Trilha sonora:** Breakeven – The script**

_"As pessoas mudam tanto quando se ferem o suficiente que precisam mudar, ou quando elas aprendem o suficiente para quererem mudar, e receberam o suficiente para serem capazes de mudar."_ (John Maxwel)

Depois de uma sessão de 'como se comportar com seu namorado' eu tive que ir para casa.

Meu carro não estava aqui, então Edward me ofereceu uma carona.

- Bells, lembre-se das dicas que eu te dei. – Alice me lembrou enquanto Edward colocava minhas sacolas no porta malas do carro.

- Tudo bem. Não vou esquecer. Obrigada por tudo Alice. – Agradeci.

Entrei no carro e logo Edward entrou no lado do motorista.

- Acha isso tão complicado quanto eu? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Bastante. – Sorri de volta.

- Fique calma. Vamos conseguir ser convincentes. – Riu.

- Eu espero que sim. – Balancei a cabeça. – Sabe... Isso é meio irônico.

- Irônico? – Ele tirou os olhos da estrada para me encarar.

- É. Jacob me acha infantil. Tanya te acha maduro demais.

- Hmmm... Verdade. – Nós dois rimos juntos.

- De que cor você gosta? – Perguntei me virando para ele, que me olhou questionador. – Eu tenho que saber a cor preferida do meu namorado, certo?

Ele sorriu torto. Eu juro nunca ter visto este sorriso assim...

- Não sei bem. Acho que gosto de azul. E a sua?

- Não sei se tenho uma cor preferida. – Ponderei. – Talvez eu goste de lilás. – Nós rimos juntos de novo. – Seu prato preferido...

- Prefiro as massas folhadas e recheadas. E você?

- Gosto de comida japonesa.

Fiz uma careta.

- Você não gosta?

- Não, eu nunca provei. Mas para mim eles têm é preguiça de cozinhar. Nada melhor que um bom peixe temperado e devidamente grelhado.

Edward riu.

- Conheço um restaurante ótimo em Port Angeles. Lá eles servem vários tipos de comida oriental. Vou te levar lá qualquer dia destes. Vai ver como sua opinião vai mudar sobre sushi.

- Ok. Fica me devendo essa!

E assim fizemos o caminho de volta para a minha casa. Edward e eu não éramos exatamente amigos. Então tínhamos muita coisa a aprender um sobre o outro.

Chegamos em frente à minha casa, mas continuamos conversando.

- ... então Alice teve que cortar o cabelo bem curto por causa do chiclete que colei no cabelo dela. – Ele terminou a história e nós gargalhamos. Eu quase chorei de rir. – Desde então ela adotou este estilo de corte todo espetado que tem.

- Não acredito que você era tão atentado quando criança. Você parece tão comportado.

- Eu era um pestinha, Bella. – Ele riu distraído sem perceber que me chamara de 'Bella'.

- Bella? – Perguntei.

- Posso te chamar de Bella? Acho que este apelido é diferente para uma Isabella mais madura, certo? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hmmm... Alice tem razão.

- Sobre o que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Fica sexy levantando uma sobrancelha. – Provoquei-o.

Ele gargalhou alto. Eu nunca o vira assim, rindo tanto. Edward me ajudou a tirar as sacolas do porta malas.

- A gente se vê amanhã. – Eu me despedi.

- Até amanhã Bella. – Até que gostei do apelido.

Me virei em direção à casa.

- Bella? – Ele me chamou.

Me virei para olhá-lo.

- Sim?

- Posso te dar uma carona? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Hmmm... Claro.

- Ok. Passo aqui às seis e quarenta.

- Seis e quarenta? Não vamos chegar atrasados? – Ele riu.

- Você não me viu dirigindo _de verdade_... Prometo que chegaremos com dez minutos de sobra. – Ele piscou para mim.

- Tudo bem então.

- Boa noite Bella.

- Boa noite Edward.

.

.

.

Me vesti conforme Alice ensinou. Coloquei uma calça mais apertada e uma blusa com decote em 'v' e que marcava minhas curvas na medida certa. Passei uma leve maquiagem seguindo os truques básicos.

Charlie olhou para mim com um ar de suspeita, mas aceitou meu novo visual sem comentar nada.

Como prometido, Edward estava na porta de minha casa às seis e quarenta. Saí e o encontrei encostado distraidamente em seu volvo, me esperando. Ele também estava usando as roupas que Alice o indicara. Ele agora parecia mesmo um garoto de dezoito anos, usando calça jeans comum, uma blusa branca de mangas e tênis. O cabelo? Visual: 'acabei de acordar e não penteei o cabelo'. Realmente atraente. Ele me olhou também e sorriu.

- Onde está Alice? – Perguntei quando cheguei perto dele.

- Ela foi com Emmett. – Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

- E por que isso?

- Ela quem se prontificou. – Edward deu de ombros.

Eu entrei no carro e ele entrou em seguida no banco do motorista. Edward dirigia feito um louco. Ele riu de minha expressão apavorada.

- Relaxa Bella. – Ele olhou para mim.

- Olhe para a estrada. – Falei nervosa. Ele riu mais alto.

- Prometo que da próxima vez eu vou mais devagar. Mas se não correr vamos chegar atrasados e eu prometi dez minutos de tempo livre.

E ele não diminuiu mesmo.

Chegamos com tempo sobrando. O caminho que eu fazia em trinta minutos Edward conseguia fazer em dez. Eu ia sair do carro, mas Edward me parou.

- Bella, eu devo abrir a porta para você. – Ele saiu do carro e veio para o meu lado. Quando abriu a porta, sorriu enquanto estendia a mão para me ajudar a sair.

Logo que saí, olhei em volta no estacionamento à procura de Jacob. Ele havia chegado e estava perto de seu carro conversando com alguns amigos.

Edward viu isso.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou ao meu ouvido. Eu pulei de susto.

- Não me assuste assim! – Reclamei.

- Desculpe. – Reprimiu um sorriso.

Começamos a andar e Edward fez uma coisa inesperada. Ele passou o braço casualmente em torno de minha cintura e nós caminhamos assim pelo estacionamento. E isso não passou despercebido. A escola inteira olhava em nossa direção. Era como se fôssemos alunos novos ou algo do tipo. E aquele do qual eu queria chamar mais atenção também nos olhou.

Uma onda de murmúrios se instalou no local. Todos cochichando e apontando discretamente – pelo menos era o que tentavam – para nós.

- Bom trabalho Edward. – Elogiei.

- Alice me mataria se eu não fizesse o que ela mandou.

Eu ri e atraí mais alguns olhares. Corei imediatamente.

Em todo o nosso caminho pelos corredores da escola os pares de olhos nos acompanhavam.

'São Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen?' – Alguém comentou.

'Uau.'

'Mas ouvi dizer que ela namorava o Jacob Black e ele a Tanya Denalli.'

'Tá na cara que eles terminaram.'

'Edward é lindo.'

'Isabella é uma gata.'

Em geral foi isso que ouvimos. Edward e eu nos olhamos satisfeitos. Primeira parte do plano concretizada com sucesso!

Ele me acompanhou até meu armário.

- Nossa! – Eu sussurrei para Edward que também sorria satisfeito de si.

Seus olhos foram para algum lugar atrás de mim e eu acompanhei seu olhar. Ele me ajudara com Jacob, agora era a minha vez.

- Ah, Edward... Você é um amor. – Falei alto para que a Tanya ouvisse claramente. E deu certo. A vaca passou batendo forte os pés no chão e nos olhando por cima do ombro.

- Obrigado Bella. – Ele sorriu para mim.

- Disponha. – Dei de ombros e fui para minha aula.

.

.

.

Na hora do intervalo encontrei Edward e Alice na porta da cantina. Ele, seguindo o plano, passou o braço em meus ombros e nós andamos juntos, com um olhar aprovador de Alice e vários outros olhares curiosos.

- Vamos sentar lá hoje. – Alice apontou para a mesa mais popular da escola.

Eu travei.

- Não acho que seja uma boa –

- Ah, por que não? – Ela sussurrou. – Vai ser melhor que todos vejam de perto, não?

- Fique tranqüila. Vai dar tudo certo. – Edward me puxou levemente para continuarmos a caminhada.

Lá estavam os membros da 'alta sociedade da Forks High'. Somente os Tops. Victoria, Laurent, James, Ben, Ângela, Mike, Tyler, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

- Edward, brother... O que _tá pegando_? – Emmett, o irmão de Edward e Alice, perguntou quando nos sentamos na mesa em que ele estava com alguns amigos. Jacob não estava lá, para a minha decepção e nem Tanya, para decepção de Edward. Mas era necessário que mais pessoas nos vissem juntos para dar mais credibilidade ao plano...

- O que tá pegando o que Emmett? – Edward perguntou.

Emmett olhou sugestivamente para mim, pensando que eu não tinha percebido. Edward balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Esse é o meu mano. – Emmett deu tapas nas costas de Edward.

Todos os amigos deles nos olhavam. Cochichavam discretamente, mas eu percebi. Estava tão desconfortável que queria enterrar minha cabeça em um buraco.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa e no outro também. Eu começava a achar que o plano estava indo de vento em popa. Jacob e Tanya nos olhavam torto. Jacob até me olhara diferente...

.

.

.

- Festa! Festa! Festaaa! – Alice gritou para mim quando chegamos ao estacionamento para ir embora.

- Festa? Que festa Alice? – Perguntei sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- Festinha no sábado! – Ela bateu palmas.

- Humpf. – Murmurei.

- Sabe o que isso significa Bella? – Ela me parou entrando em meu caminho.

- Não. – Falei em tom óbvio.

- É hora de praticarmos o plano. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Jacob e Tanya vão estar lá. Vejo nisso uma grande oportunidade!

Uma luz acendeu em minha cabeça.

- Isso é bom! – Me animei.

- É excelente...

Ela foi me explicando o que poderia acontecer na festa até que chegamos ao carro de Edward, que nos esperava.

- Que cara é essa Alice? – Ele perguntou para a irmã serelepe.

- Festa Edward. Festa! – Ela pulou. – Tem uma festa na casa de Mike Newton amanhã e sabe quem vai estar lá?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo... Tanya Denalli e Jacob Black. – Alice o abraçou. – Você e Bella vão estar lá também. Como eu adoro o circo pegar fogo... – Alice riu diabolicamente esfregando as palmas das mãos.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Bells, quero você lá em casa às três da tarde. – Alice exigiu.

- Só para constatar... Que horas começa a festa? – Perguntei.

- Começa às oito.

- Alice! – Quase gritei. – Para que tudo isso?

- Você precisa estar deslumbrante, cara Bells.

Fiz uma careta. Eu percebi que Bells era muito infantil. Preferia ser chamada de Bella, como Edward havia me apelidado.

- Tudo bem Alice. – Me rendi de má vontade.

- Perfeito! – Ela gritou. – Vejo você amanhã. Agora eu estou indo embora com o Emmett. – Ela acenou e se foi.

- Bom... Acho que falta um parafuso à minha irmã. – Edward riu enquanto abria a porta para mim.

- Com certeza.

Ele me levou para casa.

- Bem, nos vemos amanhã então. – Eu sorri para Edward que retribuiu. Por um momento pensei em como uma garota podia ser capaz de arrasar o coração de um garoto tão gentil e tão legal como Edward...

.

.

.

Na hora marcada cheguei à casa de Alice. Eu já avisara meu pai que ia dormir na casa dos Cullen esta noite e ele concordou, já que conhecia bem a família do Dr. Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa Esme. Confiava também em seus filhos, já que eles nunca o deram problemas na delegacia.

- Tinker Bell. – Alice me recebeu sorrindo.

- Oi Allie.

Nós entramos e eu cumprimentei os pais dela.

- Onde está Edward? – Perguntei casualmente.

- Deve estar no quarto estudando ou fazendo sei lá o que. – Ela deu de ombros e me carregou para seu quarto, pois, segundo ela, tínhamos muita coisa a fazer.

Cabelo, unhas, maquiagem e vestuário. Foi isso que nos ocuparia durante as cinco horas na casa de Alice Cullen. Exceto na hora do lanche que Esme insistiu para que nós descêssemos.

Estávamos eu, Alice, Edward, Emmett e um amigo dele, o Jasper, na sala de visitas comendo os pedaços de pizza que Esme preparou muito bem. Eu estava com uma touca prata na cabeça e isso foi a deixa para Emmett me zoar.

- Vai para o espaço Bells? – Emmett caçoou.

- É. Vou sim. E de lá vejo se mando um recado para o inferno, que é para onde vou mandar você. – Falei com raiva.

Alice e Jasper caíram na gargalhada. Edward tossiu disfarçando a risada.

- Ui. Essa doeu Emm... – Jasper brincou fazendo cara de dor.

- Rá. Rá. – Ele fez careta para mim.

- Ficou sem palavras é Emmett? – Provoquei-o.

Ele tacou uma almofada em mim e isso foi motivo para mais risos.

O papo estava bem legal, mas Alice tinha que estragar tudo.

- É hora de voltarmos ao trabalho Tinker Bell.

- Alice, será que dá para você parar de me chamar assim? Este apelido é meio infantil, você não acha? – Falei com raiva.

- Do que quer que eu te chame então? – Ela fez bico.

- Me chama de Bella. – Eu sorri e olhei para Edward.

- Bella? – Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes. – Até que é legalzinho.

- Eu sou mais criativo que você Alice. Agradeça a mim. – Edward comentou.

- Foi Edward quem lhe deu este apelido? – Alice perguntou com uma careta.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Prefiro Tinker Bell. É clássico. – Ela fez um 'rum' debochado. Todos na sala riram quando Edward arremeçou nela uma almofada que fez seu cabelo curto ficar todo desalinhado. – Vamos nessa Bells. – Ela me puxou pela mão.

- Ah, não. Mais seções de tortura Alice? – Me lamentei, fazendo os garotos rirem mais.

.

.

.

Alice quase arrancou minhas pálpebras fazendo a minha sobrancelha. Depois foi a vez de o cabelo entrar na dança quando ela resolveu fazer escova nele. Baby liss, chapinha e bob's. Tudo isso foi utilizado. Tomei um banho para depois ela me maquiar.

Eu já estava quase cochilando enquanto ela fazia minha maquiagem.

- Pronto Bells. – Ela praticamente me acordou. – Coloque aquele vestidinho preto que separei e você estará pronta para arrasar.

Me levantei meio grogue.

- Vou dar uma checada em Edward, para ver se ele não acaba indo de terno e gravata para a festa. – Ela riu e saiu do quarto.

Coloquei o vestido. Ele era muito curto. Mas se eu puxasse para baixo, aparecia demais em cima. Se eu puxasse para cima, aparecia demais em baixo. Eu estava ferrada. E para completar o salto extremamente alto que Alice me reservara. Eu mato aquela baixinha espevitada!

Desci as escadas com cuidado e esperei na sala até que eles viessem.

Emmett e Jasper desceram primeiro. Eles estavam bem arrumados.

- Bells? – Emmett me avaliou. – Wow.

Revirei os olhos. Eu nem mesmo tinha me olhado no espelho.

- Que gata. – Ele sentou no sofá perto de mim.

- Sai para lá Emmett. – Tirei seu braço de meus ombros.

- Se eu não tivesse a minha gata e você não fosse minha futura cunhadinha, eu pegaria... – Ele riu escandalosamente.

Dei um soco de leve em seu ombro.

- Cadê aquele meu irmão? – Ele quase gritou. – Quero ir para a farra.

- Eu já teria descido se Alice não tivesse me importunado. – Edward disse descendo as escadas. Ele estava totalmente lindo. Aquele jeans bem causal, uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta cinza que dava um toque sexy ao visual.

Jasper assobiou e depois gargalhou. Edward revirou os olhos.

- Onde está Alice? – Emmett perguntou.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e descansou o braço no encosto do sofá, atrás de mim.

- Ih! – Emmett passou a mão no rosto. – Só amanhã, então.

Ficamos esperando por Alice. Depois de vinte minutos eu já estava cansada de ficar sentada naquela posição ereta. Resolvi encostar no sofá. Edward, que manteve o braço ali, envolveu meus ombros da forma mais sutil e natural. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele usava um perfume gostoso.

- Seu perfume é bom. – Murmurei para ele.

- E você tem cheiro de morangos.

- Ah, é o meu xampu. – Eu ri junto com ele.

.

.

.

Passou-se mais de uma hora. Eu já estava quase dormindo quando Alice finalmente desceu parecendo uma fadinha de tão fofa que ficou.

- Aleluia! – Emmett esbravejou.

Eu percebi quase meio século depois que estava abraçada com Edward. Ele havia progredido bastante de mal saber tocar em mim a me abraçar. Isso certamente iria servir para provocar ciúmes em Tanya. E em Jacob, claro.

- Vamos embora pessoal! – Emmett gritou.

Edward e eu fomos em seu carro, enquanto Alice foi no carro de Jasper e Emmett no dele.

Chegando lá a festa já estava bombando. A música era alta e as pessoas dançavam animadas.

- Vou por aí procurar a minha gata Rose. – Emmett se embrenhou no meio das pessoas.

- Vão dar uma volta por aí. – Alice nos instruiu.

Edward colocou uma mão em minha cintura e nós caminhamos para a mesa de bebidas. Ambos olhando em volta em busca de quem nos interessava nesta festa.

- Algum sinal de Tanya? – Perguntei para Edward já que eu não encontrava Jacob.

- Não. – Falou decepcionado. – Mas lá está Jacob. – Ele apontou para o lado da pista de dança. Lá estava o meu Jacob conversando com um cara alto. – Boa sorte Bella. – Edward sorriu me empurrando de leve em direção à Jacob.

Eu fiz obrigada com os lábios e caminhei lentamente em direção à Jacob. Ele percebeu minha aproximação e sorriu. Depois se livrou de seu amigo e também caminhou em direção a mim.

- Hmmm... Que gata. – Ele falou sorrindo lindamente.

- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal. – Falei sorrindo o mais sexy que pude.

- E então... Quer dançar um pouco? – Ele perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Quero. – Sorri satisfeita. Olhei por cima de meu ombro. Edward sorria para mim com aprovação. Logo depois vi Tanya se aproximando dele. '_Boa sorte Edward!'_, desejei mentalmente.

Jacob me levou para o meio da pista.

- Isso tudo é para chamar minha atenção? – Jacob perguntou com a voz sexy e rouca ao meu ouvido enquanto grudava meu corpo ao seu para dançarmos.

- Hmmm... Não. Digamos que eu mudei. – Eu ri.

- Hum. Gostei desta sua mudança.

Dançamos a música inteira. E logo depois outra.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

- Vamos. Estou com sede.

Pegamos ponche e bebemos na beira da pista. Jacob me olhava de forma estranha. Isso me causou arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e colou sua boca ao meu ouvido.

- Você está sexy. – Ele riu baixo me causando outra onda de arrepios estranhos. – E isso me deixa bem excitado. – Ele grudou seu corpo no meu e eu constatei o que ele queria dizer.

- Não. Jake... – Tentei me afastar.

- Qual é Bells? – Ele me puxou de volta.

- Jake, eu não... Não quero. – Arfei.

- Sua imbecil. – Falou alto e me empurrando. – Continua a mesma babaca e pirralha de sempre. Essa sua roupa não passa de uma fantasia. No fundo, você ainda é a mesma imatura e infantil. – Ele cuspiu as palavras que me fizeram arder por dentro. Como ele podia dizer isso se há um minuto atrás parecia totalmente caído por mim? – Vou procurar algo melhor para fazer.

- Jake espera. – Segurei o braço dele, mas ele o puxou com força.

- Volte para aquele sem graça do Cullen. Vocês se merecem. – Ele riu e se afastou.

As lágrimas começaram a inundar meus olhos e a embaçar a minha visão. Corri para o banheiro mais próximo. Então lá pude ver que eu não estava tão ruim. Tudo parecia perfeito. Até as minhas sobrancelhas me deixavam atraente o suficiente. O que eu teria que fazer para deixar Jacob ainda mais louco por mim? O que?

Eu chorei.

.

.

.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que eu me controlei e voltei para a festa. Procurei por Edward e o encontrei encostado à parede no canto da imensa sala cheia de gente. Ele tinha uma expressão distante.

- O que foi? – Perguntei me encostando à parede ao seu lado.

- Nada de mais. O de sempre. – Ele deu de ombros falando meio amargo. – Ela me chamou de idiota e disse que eu não mudei nada. Que sou um fracassado. – Riu sarcasticamente e depois me olhou. – E você?

- O de sempre. – Repeti. – Me chamou de infantil, imatura. Disse que eu e você nos merecemos. – Minha voz saiu triste demais até para mim.

Edward olhou ameaçadoramente para além de mim. Eu acompanhei seu olhar e vi algo que feriu minhas íris.

Jacob. O meu Jacob. Ele estava agarrando a Tanya de Edward.

Eu paralisei. Congelei. Morri.

As lágrimas já traíam meus olhos de novo. Mas desta vez eu não corri para o banheiro. Corri para fora daquela festa idiota.

Eu corri sem saber para onde ir. Mas o salto da sandália quebrou e eu tropecei caindo de joelhos na grama úmida do jardim frontal dos Newton.

- Droga! Droga! – Praguejei e dei socos na grama chorando. Arranquei os sapatos e me sentei no meio fio da rua. Abracei meus joelhos e comecei a chorar mais.

Vi quando Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

- Isso é uma merda. – Ele murmurou.

- Sim. – Concordei.

Olhei para seu rosto. Vi uma lágrima escorrer de seu olho e ele a enxugou e olhou a gota na ponta de seu dedo.

- Chorando por uma garota? Eu sou mesmo um fracassado. – Ele se queixou.

- Não fala assim. – Chorei.

- Mas é a verdade. – Ele me olhou com raiva. – Olha só para nós. Sentados no meio fio chorando por causa deles.

- Somos dois fracassados então.

A situação era tão deprimente que chegava a ser hilariante. Edward e eu rimos.

- Não tem graça. – Murmurei.

- Eu sei. – Ele voltou ao tom amargo de antes.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Quer ir para casa? – Edward me perguntou.

- Com certeza. – Falei.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar.

Caminhei descalça até o carro dele e nós fomos para casa. O percurso todo foi silencioso. Eu olhava pela janela enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos. Como Jacob podia ter feito aquilo? Logo na frente de todos? _Logo na minha frente_!

.

.

.

Chegamos em casa e nos sentamos no sofá. Eu em uma ponta e Edward na outra.

- O plano falhou. – Murmurei para quebrar o gelo.

Edward ficou quieto por um tempo.

- Ou nós não o fizemos direito. – Ele falou baixo.

Desta vez eu fiquei em silêncio.

- Fala sério... A quem queremos enganar agindo como estamos agindo? – Ele se virou se frente para mim e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Eu fiz o mesmo. – Estou cansado de ser um fracassado Bella.

- Eu também. – Sussurrei.

Ele apertou os lábios.

- Eu vou mudar. – Ele falou com determinação.

- Mudar? – Perguntei.

- Sim. Este Edward aqui... Ele vai desaparecer. – Explicou. – Vou agir diferente. Vou ser diferente. Vou fazer como os outros da minha idade. Ser menos certinho. Chega disso.

Edward parecia realmente determinado.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda para isso. – Ele me olhou intensamente.

- Como posso ajudar? – Perguntei.

- Vamos seguir o plano, mas agora eu vou agir diferente. Vou ser o namorado que ela sempre quis. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – O namorado que ela sempre quis que eu fosse. Agora vai ser para valer.

Agora eu fiquei com medo dele.

- Me ajuda Bella? – Ele pediu.

- Bom... – Pensei. – Só se você me ajudar também.

Edward sorriu.

- Trato feito. – Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu apertei sua mão.

- Adeus aos fracassados. – Nós gargalhamos.

.

.

.

Acordei no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Cullen. Aquela noite de ontem era algo que eu queria enterrar no fundo de minha mente, já que agora eu faria um novo começo com Edward. Estávamos determinados a nos ajudar e a fazer este plano dar certo. Agora eu estava confiante e contava com a confiança dele também.

Arrumei a cama e troquei minha roupa para descer e tomar café. Quando saí do quarto Edward também saía do seu.

- Bom dia Bella. – Ele me cumprimentou animado e me deu um abraço apertado.

Certo. A mudança era mais séria do que eu imaginava.

- Bom dia Edward. Está diferente hoje. – Comentei quando ele me soltava.

- Hmmm... Sabe, Bella, eu pensei muito durante esta noite. Aconteceu uma grande mudança na minha forma de pensar. E quero mesmo agir diferente. – Edward riu.

- Uma mudança muito boa. – Elogiei.

- Você acha? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Com certeza.

Nós descemos para o café da manhã.

- Tinker Be... – Alice começou a falar, mas eu levantei um dedo para ela.

- É Bella, para você saber, ok? – Falei e me sentei à mesa.

- Nossa. – Ela reclamou. – O que aconteceu com você? – Ela olhou para Edward que estava sentando ao meu lado. – Aliás... Vocês! Vocês sumiram ontem.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

- O meu salto quebrou. – Era uma meia verdade.

- E eu trouxe a Bella para casa. – Edward complementou.

- Hum. – Alice ponderou. – Vocês estão estranhos. Sei lá... – Ela murmurou.

Eu olhei para Edward e nós sorrimos.

- O que eu perdi? – Emmett questionou colocando um pãozinho na boca.

- Piada interna. – Murmurei. Edward riu.

- Ok. Muito estranhos. – Alice estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não diria estranhos. Diria... Diferentes. – Edward comentou.

- Parecem mesmo diferentes. – Esme observou assim que se sentou à mesa trazendo pedaços de bolo formigueiro, o meu preferido.

Ótimo. A mudança surtiu o efeito esperado. Edward olhou para mim e piscou o olho. Emmett quase engasgou tomando o suco, o que lhe rendeu uma crise de tosse. Alice arregalou os olhos.

Pronto. Estava declarado. Agora ela iria me perturbar até que eu contasse o que aconteceu.

* * *

><p><strong>E? O que acharam deste? ^^<strong>

**Olha, eu realmente estou muito animada quando entrei e vi tudo isso de comentário eu sorri de orelha a orelha. Me fizeram uma garota muito feliz! E podem fazer ainda mais se me deixarem mais uma bateria destas de comentário (ou mais, se quiserem me fazer surtar, kk)**

**Agora cliquem naquele link ali em baixo azulzinho sexy e comentem!**

**Respondendo os Reviews...**

**Ana Krol:** Pois é menina... B-A-BÁ. Pra vc ver como a Bella é meio inexperiente. Mas nada que alguém mais experiente não resolva. Tipo assim... Um Edward Cullen da vida, né?

**Fantasma PePe legal:** kkkkkk, ri muito com seu codinome! Acho que PePe legal é um cavalinho do desenho anmiado. Eu já assisti muuuuito! heheh. Continue antenada.

**A pergunta que não quer calar:** (é este o seu codinome mesmo? hehehe) Calminha! Eu tbm gosto muito deles e eles aparecem. Afinal, EMMETT CULLEN não pode faltar em nenhuma fic! Concorda?

**JennyCampbell: **Ah, orbigada por ler *-* fico tão animada em saber que surpreende as pessoas. Fico muito grata mesmo e continue por aqui.

**Agome chan: **heeeeeey Agome! (pulinhos animados e acenando daqui) Quanto tempo! Eu andei mesmo sumida. Mas... Sumiços e reaparecimentos à parte, eu vi seu comentário lá em YSMF e fico meio triste de abandonar uma fic daquele jeito. Mas realmente foi necessário. Fiquei super feliz em saber que vc não desistiu de mim (buáááá, chora de amoção) Hmmmm, vc como sempre adivinhando minhas fics! hoho. Vamos por partes, espero que vc continue gostando!

**Karolzinha**: Seja bem vinda :) Aqui está mais um capítulo que tu pesdiste. heheh

**BabyLovely: **hey hey! Runn! E como eu gosto tbm destas histórias ;) Passei no seu blog. Muito, muito cute! *-* I love it. Passarei lá qualquer momento destes para dar uma comentada.

**marcela: **thanks :D Espero que continue curtindo os próximos caps. Emoções vêm por aí. Continue por aqui hehe

Muiiito obrigada a todos estes Reviews fantasticools! Realmente amei.

Até a próxima. ;*


	3. Chapter 3: Um pouquinho diferente

Capítulo: **Um **_**pouquinho **_**diferente**

Trilha sonora: **Just a Kiss - Lady Antebellum**

"_Primeiro é o beijo quente, a língua procurando a outra e vendo se a boca combina. Se combina o beijo ja é meio caminho andado_." (Cazuza)

- Ok. Me conta o que aconteceu _de verdade_? – Alice fechou a porta de seu quarto e começou o interrogatório.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não aconteceu nada Alice.

Ela bufou.

- Ah, por favor. Primeiro você e Edward somem da festa. Depois vocês aparecem estranhos ou "diferentes" – ela fez aspas no ar – depois, ainda, ele pisca para você? O que foi aquilo? O Edward Cullen que eu conheço nunca fez estas coisas!

Ow. Então ele tinha mudado, e muito!

- Olha Alice... – Puxei sua mão e a fiz se sentar na cama. – Vou lhe contar.

Ela me olhou atenta.

- Ontem nós fomos humilhados na festa. Mais uma vez por Jacob e Tanya. E ainda por cima aqueles dois estavam se... – Eu estremeci com a ideia. – Se agarrando no canto.

A boca de Alice se abriu em um pequeno 'o'.

- Isso mesmo amiga! E então eu chorei e Edward também ficou desolado. Nós fomos embora da festa. Chegando em casa entramos em um acordo.

- Que acordo? – Alice perguntou já roendo as unhas de ansiedade.

- Vamos fazer este plano dar certo!

- Como pretendem fazer isso?

- Edward vai mudar. E eu vou mudar também. Estamos dispostos a fazer isso funcionar, ou não nos chamamos Isabella e Edward. – Eu exagerei na última parte, mas foi para dar seriedade às nossas intenções.

- Hum. – Ela assentiu freneticamente. – Isso pode funcionar. Juro! Vocês dois tem algo diferente. Uma determinação, talvez. Sei lá. E agora eu quero ver isso dar certo mais do que nunca. Aquele cachorro e aquela cadela vão ver só! – Alice bateu a palma das mãos nas minhas.

Com certeza a partir de amanhã seria um novo começo.

.

.

.

Edward e eu fomos para a escola sozinhos, como já era de costume, e Alice foi com Emmett. Em dez minutos chegamos lá. O estacionamento já lotado. Local perfeito para a exibição de nosso novo/velho planinho.

- Pronta para colocar o plano em prática? – Ele perguntou quando estacionou em uma vaga.

- Claro! – Assenti.

Edward veio abrir a porta para mim. Andamos lado a lado, ganhando atenção dos alunos. Aquilo ainda era novidade, assim como devia ser novidade Jacob e Tanya juntos.

Como seria a partir de agora? E se eles ficassem juntos por aí? Eu não iria poder sair correndo para o banheiro e chorar. Eu tinha que ser forte e acreditar que o meu plano e o de Edward ia dar certo e teríamos nossos amores de volta.

Até então nada tinha mudado. Até que, quando andávamos para os armários, Edward segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Eu olhei pasma para ele. Edward piscou para mim de novo.

- Confie em mim. Vai funcionar.

Eu senti um leve frio na barriga. Aquela situação era tão nova para mim quanto parecia para ele. Ambos éramos um pouco "inexperientes". O efeito foi o esperado, ao que parece. Todos os pares de olhos daquela escola estavam sobre nós enquanto caminhávamos determinados. Inclusive alguns professores que passavam nos olharam. Isso era tão constrangedor!

Edward encostou-se casualmente no armário ao lado do meu, me esperando. Quando terminei, ele ainda estava olhando para mim. Eu não gostava muito de ser observada. Mesmo que Edward não tivesse nenhuma intenção a mais comigo. Fiquei imediatamente constrangida.

Ele pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e colocou atrás de minha orelha. Em seguida me deu um beijo demorado na bochecha.

- Até logo Bella. – Ele se despediu, depois virou e foi para sua sala.

Enquanto eu ia para a minha aula ouvi alguns comentários.

'Eu ouvi dizer que Tanya e Jacob estão juntos.' Alguém murmurou.

Isso me fez sentir uma raiva tremenda. '_Por enquanto!',_ pensei.

'É, mas a Isabella e o Edward também parecem mais para lá do que para cá, não sei...' Outro cochichou. Eu senti meu ego levantar. Então causamos o efeito esperado.

Entrei em minha sala e esperei a aula começar. Alice se sentou à minha frente com a boca aberta.

- OMG. – Ela murmurou. – Vocês são _O_ assunto desta escola.

Eu fingi lixar as minhas unhas.

- Parece até um programa de fofocas. Todos especulando para saber o que rola entre Edward Cullen, eleito o cara mais lindo da Forks High, e Isabella Swan, a garota mais quente da escola.

- Sério? – Perguntei deixando a falsa falta de interesse de lado.

- Notícias quentinhas. – Alice cochichou. – É o que ouvi pelos corredores.

Eu pulei na cadeira de felicidade.

- E parece que alguém já está começando a sentir dor de cotovelo. – Ela apontou discretamente com a cabeça para Tanya que estava do outro lado da sala nos encarando.

_Bingo!_

...

Quando a aula terminou Edward me esperava do lado de fora, encostado à parede.

- Já ouviu as boas novas?

- Que boas novas? – Ele perguntou pegando meus livros.

- Você é o garoto mais lindo da Forks High. E eu a garota mais quente. Dá para acreditar? – Falei entusiasmada. – Estão todos especulando sobre o que há entre nós.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, tão surpreso quanto eu. Por cima do ombro de Edward, vi a figura alta, morena e musculosa de Jacob aparecer. Para constar, a loira oxigenada estava grudada no braço dele. Os dois sorriam e andavam como se estivessem em uma passarela.

Não deu outra:

Aproveitei e joguei meu cabelo para o lado e coloquei a mão no rosto de Edward. Ele, muito esperto, percebeu a situação. Então me puxou pela cintura.

- Finja que estou lhe dizendo algo engraçado Bella. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu incorporei a personagem. Comecei a rir de forma mais provocante.

- Isso faz cócegas Edward. – Fingi me arrepiar. Pelos olhos quase fechados vi que Jacob nos olhou interessado. – Você sabe como me fazer arrepiar.

Edward acabou rindo de minha interpretação. Sua respiração me fez cócegas no pescoço.

- Ai Edward, isso faz cócegas, sério. – Eu ri de verdade.

Tanya e Jacob estavam se afastando, dando olhadas por cima do ombro para nós.

- Você quase me convenceu. – Edward elogiou enquanto se afastava de mim.

- Sou uma atriz nata, meu querido. – Joguei meu cabelo teatralmente e nós dois rimos.

Edward me acompanhou até a próxima aula.

- Até logo Bella. – Ele me deu outro beijo demorado na bochecha.

...

Na hora do intervalo Edward e eu continuamos a nossa encenação. Ele pegou minha mão e fomos juntos para a cantina.

- Caramba. Se eu não soubesse de tudo pensaria até que vocês são um casal de verdade. – Alice nos aplaudiu. – Que progresso.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto da que _eles _estavam, de propósito, claro. Emmett estava também na mesa ao lado, com uma loira do bando de Tanya. A tal gata Rose dele. Ela não era feia. Só patricinha demais, como Tanya.

Jasper preferiu sentar-se conosco desta vez. Estávamos conversando os quatro normalmente. Alice, de repente, pigarreou baixo e indicou com as sobrancelhas que estávamos sendo observados.

Edward sorriu torto virando-se para mim e puxou minha cadeira para mais perto dele.

- O que eu fiz para você rir mesmo, Bella? – Ele perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Sua respiração me fez cócegas. – Sussurrei.

- Ah. De que forma? Assim? – Ele aproximou seu nariz do meu pescoço. Isso me fez cócegas e eu ri. Edward segurou meu pescoço com a outra mão.

- Você está cheirando a morangos. – Ele comentou enquanto eu ainda encenava.

- É que eu gosto desse xampu. – Expliquei.

- Eu também. – Ele riu e eu ri junto.

Depois se afastou e piscou para mim.

- Alice. – Sussurrei. – E então? – Perguntei curiosa para saber se tínhamos ido bem.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Perfeito! – Ela se inclinou em nossa direção. – Se quiserem mais privacidade é só dizer da próxima vez, ok? – Ela falou em alto e bom som.

Jasper riu. Ele provavelmente estava por fora do nosso planinho. Edward cutucou minhas costelas e eu olhei para ele, que sorria feito um bobo. Sim Edward! Conseguimos!

.

.

.

No resto da semana agimos da mesma forma. E os rumores só faziam aumentar. Jacob e Tanya finalmente pareciam realmente incomodados. O fim de semana chegou e Alice insistiu que queria ir ao shopping comprar um sapato preto novinho para mim, já que aquele o salto quebrou. E lá fomos eu, ela, Jasper e Edward.

Os garotos não estavam curtindo mais do que eu.

Até que me cansei quando Alice comprou o meu sapato e começou a comprar para si própria.

- Alice, eu vou dar uma volta. – Falei para ela.

- OK. Vai lá. Nos encontramos em uma hora.

Rá! Duvido!

Coitado de Jasper que ficou com ela comprando os sapatos e segurava as sacolas. Edward não quis mais participar das compras também e nós fomos dar uma volta pelo shopping.

- Alice exagera na dose. – Ele se queixou.

- Com certeza! – Concordei.

Nós compramos Milk Shake, eu de morango e ele de baunilha, e começamos a perambular pelo shopping. Aquilo era melhor que agüentar as compras com Alice.

- Acho que ela é do século dezesseis. – Edward riu.

- Por quê?

- Naquela época, em Veneza, os sapatos altos eram sinônimo de status. As moças chegavam a calçar sapatos com sessenta e cinco centímetros de altura. Para isso precisavam até de dois serviçais para lhes ajudar a subir nos calçados.

Nós dois rimos.

- Imagina que horrível? Eu mal consigo me equilibrar em um de dez direito. E não devia ser uma coisa bonita de se ver. - Comentei.

- Ah, com certeza não. Elas eram atrações turísticas. Mas não ligavam para isso.

- Eu realmente não vejo graça em sapatos altos.

Edward me olhou segurando uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Eu achei que este dia nunca chegaria.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa.

- O dia em que eu conheceria uma garota que não gostasse de fazer compras e usar sapatos de salto.

Eu ri e o empurrei de leve com o meu ombro. Terminamos o Milk shake e jogamos os copos no lixo. Paramos em um ponto para descansarmos um pouco.

- Hey, você acha que aquilo entre Tanya e Jacob é sério? – Murmurei.

Edward suspirou.

- Talvez não. Já reparou em como eles reagem quando eu e você estamos perto um do outro? No início pensei que não ligavam, mas realmente parecem incomodados algumas vezes.

- Hmmm. É. Talvez eles estejam fazendo isso apenas por aparências.

- Claro. Temos que considerar todas as possibilidades...

Conversávamos sobre nosso plano e como tudo parecia ir bem.

Até que tivemos a visão de um casalzinho bem conhecido por nós. Andavam de mãos dadas, bem subindo as escadas rolantes para o andar em que estávamos.

Eu fiquei paralisada sem saber o que fazer. Mal conseguia desviar os olhos deles. Mas foi então que Edward colocou a mão em meu rosto e o virou para que eu o olhasse. Sem nem mesmo prévio aviso ele me beijou.

Eu tentei afastá-lo. O que estava fazendo?

Só então desisti de lutar contra ele e retribuí o beijo. Isso tudo era para fazer ciúmes em Jacob, certo? Então eu ia fazer o serviço direito.

Eu coloquei as mãos no cabelo de Edward e entrelacei meus dedos nos fios macios. Edward reagiu abraçando minha cintura. Era um beijo comum. Não usamos língua nem nada. Tudo encenação. Eu não pude deixar de notar que seus lábios eram quentes e macios. Senti a vontade de tocá-los com a ponta da minha língua para sentir a textura, o sabor...

Fiz isso no exato momento em que Edward fazia o mesmo. Eu me senti constrangida de imediato. E meu rosto esquentou.

Nos afastamos devagar. Eu senti minha pulsação um pouco acelerada, por causa da vergonha. As bochechas de Edward estavam mais rosadas.

- Você pensa rápido. – Tentei fazer uma piada para descontrair.

- Hmmm... Funcionou? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Acho que sim. – Olhei em volta. Nossos alvos já não estavam mais à vista.

- Ótimo. – Edward riu. – Hmmm... Minha boca está com gosto de morango também.

Eu gargalhei.

- Morango é minha fruta preferida.

- Deu para perceber. – Sorriu.

Era constrangedor olhar para ele depois de termos nos beijado. Embora tivesse sido só encenação, aquilo foi um beijo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio olhando as pessoas passarem. Mal nos olhamos direito.

Meu celular tocou.

- Alice. – Falei para Edward.

- Ela já terminou? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Inacreditavelmente sim. – Eu sorri.

.

.

.

Na segunda feira as coisas ficaram um pouco... Diferentes.

Edward me deu carona, como já havia se tornando um hábito. Assim como havia se tornado um hábito andarmos de mãos dadas enquanto íamos para os armários. Enquanto eu guardava alguns livros e pegava outros, Edward me puxou pelo braço e me encostou de costas no armário ao lado do meu. Isso era sinal que Jacob e Tanya estavam por perto. Agora, já tendo uma ideia do que ele ia fazer, não foi algo tão inesperado.

Como no shopping, Edward me beijou. E mais uma vez estava eu imaginando como seria sentir seu lábio com a ponta da minha língua. Não que eu quisesse beijar Edward. Eu só queria experimentar a textura de sua boca.

E no momento em que fiz isso ele também fez. Mais uma coincidência constrangedora. Edward riu um pouco e eu não consegui evitar e ri também.

- Embaraçoso. – Ele sorriu torto.

- Muito.

Nós rimos juntos.

- Até logo, Jingle Bells. – Edward bagunçou de leve meu cabelo e se afastou rindo quando eu lhe chamei de idiota por ter desarrumado meu penteado casual. E este novo apelido... Jingle Bells?

Terminei de guardar meus livros. Senti uma mão segurar meu braço.

- Edward o que... – Não era Edward quem segurava o meu braço. E sim Jacob. O meu Jacob. Meu coração acelerou de imediato.

Ele me olhava com as sobrancelhas negras e grossas unidas.

- O que há entre você e o Cullen? – Ele praticamente exigiu que eu explicasse.

- Não é de sua conta. – Eu falei curta e grossa me virando de costas para ele e fechando meu armário. Eu dei um enorme sorriso sem que ele visse. Jacob me virou de frente para ele e eu desfiz meu sorriso imediatamente. O corredor já estava quase vazio.

- Me diga Bells... – Ele falou entre os dentes. – Vocês estão... Juntos? - Eu respirei fundo.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas... – Dei de ombros. – Se estivermos juntos, qual o problema? – Guinchei.

- Não pode ser. Então você mudou toda assim para ele? – Jacob colocou as mãos em meu rosto.

- Me solta Jacob. Eu estou seguindo a minha vida assim como você segue a sua.

- E quem disse que estou seguindo? – Ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

- Faça-me o favor Jacob!

- O que é? O Cullen beija melhor do que eu? – Ele aproximou mais o rosto do meu.

- Eu... – Arfei. Me beija Jacob. _Me beija_!

- Bella! – Ouvi uma voz fina e melodiosa.

Jacob se afastou de mim. Droga Alice!

- Bella? – Jacob perguntou confuso.

- É o apelido que Edward me chama. – Expliquei com orgulho de mim mesma por conseguir falar coerentemente.

Jacob pareceu enraivecido.

- Bella, let's go. A aula já vai começar. – Alice me puxou pela mão e me afastou de Jacob.

- Alice, por que... – Comecei a falar.

- Shh... Você não pode dar mole assim. Não pode ser uma presa fácil. Não agora que o plano está dando certo.

Ah, Alice! Eu te amo! Eu quase coloquei tudo a perder por ser fraca e meu anjinho da guarda me salvou!

Na sala de aula vi pelo canto do olho que Tanya me encarava raivosa. Uau! Esse plano ia de vento em popa mesmo!

...

- Edward, acho melhor você cuidar melhor da sua gata. – Emmett nos encontrou a caminho da cantina.

Edward o olhou confuso.

- Tem muito marmanjo de olho na sua mina, meu brother. – Emmett riu escandalosamente.

Edward sorriu para mim.

- E te digo o mesmo Bella. – Emmett olhava para mim. – Ouvi dizer que ele é o mais cobiçado entre as garotas daqui.

Eu ri.

- Quem diria... – Edward comentou quando Emmett se afastou. – De repente saímos do anonimato e nos tornamos populares. – Ele gargalhou.

- Isso é estranho. Por onde passamos há pessoas fofocando.

- Para você ver o que é uma boa aparência.

- Hmmm... Jacob hoje veio me procurar. – Comentei Edward me olhou surpreso.

- Sério?

- Sim. Queria saber o que há entre eu e você. Ele até perguntou se você beija melhor que ele.

Edward revirou os olhos e riu.

- Black idiota. – Ele bufou e eu apertei sua mão.

- Hey! Não fale assim do meu Jake. – O repreendi.

- Ow. – Ele puxou a sua mão para tirar o meu aperto fazendo uma careta de dor. – Me desculpe. – Edward sorriu maliciosamente. – Com você falando assim dele eu vou até ficar com ciúmes desse Jacob. – Edward me provocou.

- Rá-Rá Edward. Muito engraçado.

Entramos na cantina e vimos nossa mesa um pouco mais cheia que o normal. Haviam mais duas pessoas lá além de Alice e Jasper. Estas pessoas eram Jéssica Stanley e Lauren Mallory. Aquelas garotas eram o que podemos chamar de 'projeto de patricinha'. Pobres coitadas... Pelo menos elas tentavam, não é mesmo?

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Oi Edward e Isabella. Espero que não se incomodem de nós ficarmos aqui hoje. – Jéssica falou.

Alice arregalou os olhos para mim. Eu levantei os ombros. O que eu podia fazer? Expulsá-las?

Elas ficaram a todo tempo tentando puxar algum assunto que me interessasse.

Eu sabia que elas estavam aqui apenas porque queriam ser vistas com o "casal mais popular". Edward e eu não éramos populares. Só éramos a modinha do momento já que todos especulavam sobre nossa 'relação'. Isso era ridículo.

Edward se levantou por um momento para falar algo com Emmett. Mas não voltou até o fim do intervalo.

Quando eu e Alice voltávamos para a sala com Lauren e Jéssica em nossos calcanhares, Edward veio todo sorridente. Pegou minha mão e me levou para a direção oposta à que eu tomara.

- O que foi Edward? – Perguntei e ele me levantou do chão em um abraço de tirar o fôlego.

- Tanya acabou de fazer uma pequena cena de ciúmes Bella. – Eu ri junto com Edward.

- Está dando certo! – Eu vibrei. Edward me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e depois me colocou sobre meus próprios pés.

- Eu te adoro Jingle Bells.

- Edward! – Fiz uma careta.

- O que foi?

- Não me chame de Jingle Bells. Bella é bem melhor.

Ele riu.

- Mas sabe que Jingle Bells é bonitinho? Combina com você. – Ele apertou minha bochecha.

- Pára Edward. – Eu bati em seu braço de brincadeira.

- Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells... – Ele cantarolou.

- Eu te odeio.

- Eu também te amo. – Edward me abraçou mais uma vez e foi para sua aula.

Ele era mesmo atentado!

...

Como tudo é bom demais para ser verdade, aquele dia foi estragado por uma bomba. Eu tirei D- em álgebra.

- Droga! – Praguejei baixo.

- O que foi Bella? – Alice agora deu para me chamar de Bella e Edward de Jingle Bells. Essa é boa...

- Tirei D-. – Mostrei minha nota para ela.

Ela fez um biquinho, pensativa.

- Eu sei de alguém muito bom em matemática. – Ela colocou o dedo no queixo.

- Quem? – Perguntei ansiosa por ajuda. Eu tinha mesmo dificuldade nesta matéria.

- Edward Cullen. – Ela sorriu.

- Sério? O seu irmão?

- Sim. E seu _namorado_. – Ela falou isso alto e algumas pessoas perceberam, como ela queria.

- Hmmm... Será que ele me ajudaria?

- Fala sério! Por que ele não ajudaria? – Ela revirou os olhos.

Certo, certo. Eu ia mesmo pedir ajuda a Edward...

...

Depois da aula eu falei com Edward sobre a minha nota.

- D- em álgebra! Isso é horrível. – Me lamentei.

- Calma Jingle Bells. Não é o fim do mundo. – Ele me tranqüilizou abraçando meus ombros e afagando meu braço. – Quer alguma ajuda?

Eu sorri para ele.

- Você faria isso por mim Eddie?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha daquele jeito sexy...

- Eddie? – Ele conteve o riso.

- É. Você me chama de Bella... Jingle Bells... E eu não te chamo de nada em especial.

- Eddie é horrível, Bella.

- Ah, e Jingle Bells não? – O desafiei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Edward fez um biquinho com os lábios.

- Sabe o quão sexy você fica fazendo essa cara? - Disse para me provocar.

Eu bufei e bati em seu braço.

- Idiota.

- Hmmm... Acho melhor Eddie. – Ele riu.

- Você é impossível Edward. Acho que aquilo tudo de senhor certinho era uma fachada. Você sempre foi e sempre será um pestinha.

- Nossa... Que amor. – Ele riu.

- Você sabe que eu te adoro Eddie.

- Isso tudo por que eu vou te ajudar em álgebra, não é? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

Eu arregalei os olhos fingindo ultraje.

- Como pode pensar isso da minha pessoa Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Quando quer estudar Bella?

Eu pensei.

- Quanto antes melhor.

- Hmmm... O que acha de ficarmos na escola amanhã depois da aula? Aqui tem bastante livros e vai ser mais fácil.

- Como você quiser teacher. – Bati continência e nós dois rimos.

.

.

.

- Bom dia Bells. – Meu pai me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia pai. – Falei com entusiasmo.

- Quanto bom humor. – Ele sorriu.

- Que nada. – Tentei escapar.

- Hum. – E ele não acreditou em mim. – Bells...? – Meu pai coçou a nuca. Lá vem bomba! Quando Charlie coça a nuca é porque tem algo importante para falar.

- O que foi pai? – Perguntei preocupada me sentando na cadeira perto dele.

- Hmmm... Bom, é que eu ouvi dizer que você e o filho dos Cullen andam mais juntos.

Ah! Mal de cidade pequena como Forks. Todos ficam sabendo das 'novidades'. Ainda mais quando essas novidades têm a ver com pessoas mais conhecidas, como a filha do chefe de polícia.

- Uhum. – Falei colocando uma colherada de cereal na boca.

- Edward Cullen, certo? – Meu pai me observava.

- Sim.

- O que acha de trazê-lo aqui qualquer dia?

Eu quase engasguei com o cereal em minha garganta. Meu pai me acudiu batendo de leve em minhas costas.

- Relaxa Bells. Eu só quero ver quais as intenções que ele tem com você. Sabe que faço isso pelo seu bem.

- Ok pai. Eu vou convidá-lo se isso lhe fizer feliz.

- Hmmm... – E então meu pai não disse mais nada.

Me preparei para a escola e esperei por Edward.

- Bom dia Jingle Bells. – Edward me abraçou quando cheguei perto do carro.

- Bom dia Eddie. – Baguncei seu cabelo.

- Bella, não precisa bagunçar meu cabelo ainda mais. – Ele se afastou de mim.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo. É macio.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Ok.

Abriu a porta do carro para mim. Depois entrou no lado do motorista e dirigiu para a escola.

- Hmmm... Edward? – Perguntei e ele me olhou.

- Sim?

- É que... – Eu enrolei uma mecha de meu cabelo no dedo indicador. – O meu pai está sabendo desse... – Gesticulei com a mão sem saber como nos definir.

- Está sabendo do nosso namoro. – Ele concluiu reprimindo uma risada.

- Isso aí. – Concordei.

- Hum. E ele quer me conhecer oficialmente?

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Desculpe por isso. É que meu pai tem suas regras e -

- Relaxa Bella. – Edward riu. – Eu vou conhecer o Chefe Swan e me apresentar como o namorado de sua filha. Basta você dizer quando.

Eu respirei aliviada por Edward levar na esportiva.

- Quando você quiser.

- Ok. Hoje depois que estudarmos, pode ser? – Ele perguntou.

- Mas já? Não quer esperar um pouco? – Senti um nervosismo vindo à tona.

- Esperar o quê? – Ele questionou. – Quanto mais oficial nosso namoro ficar, melhor. Você Não acha?

Olhando por este ponto de vista...

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei. - Mas antes de falar qualquer coisa deixe-o descarregar a arma primeiro. – Provoquei-o.

Edward sorriu meio irônico.

...

Chegamos ao estacionamento e Edward abriu a porta para mim. Eu estava andando em direção ao campus, mas Edward me impediu.

- Bella, espere. – Ele segurou minhas mãos.

Seus olhos estavam em um ponto fixo além de mim. Jacob e Tanya, obviamente. Tanya estava com suas mãos grudadas ao cabelo de Jake. Eles até pareciam um casal. A imagem não me agradou nada.

Edward me encostou contra o seu carro. Entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e se aproximou mais.

Eu estava assustada com essa sua proximidade. Era uma novidade ainda que ele tivesse levado o nosso suposto 'relacionamento' a um nível superior. Um nível com contato físico.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus. Eu soltei uma de suas mãos e coloquei a minha em seu cabelo, puxando de leve. Edward colocou sua mão livre em minha cintura. Desta vez eu não movi minha língua para tocar seus lábios. Mas ele sim tocou os meus com a sua. E isso me deixou curiosa também. Passei minha língua em seus lábios e eles eram mais macios do que imaginei. Agora, sem nenhuma coincidência, a ponta da língua de Edward encostou na minha. Senti seus lábios se repuxarem um pouco formando um sorriso, mas ele não riu. Apenas procurou a minha língua com a sua. E logo, o que devia ser um beijo fingido, parecia real demais. Real demais porque eu puxava o rosto de Edward para mais perto do meu e ele puxava meu corpo para mais próximo também.

Terminamos o beijo quando estávamos ambos sem ar. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Acho que este beijo tira qualquer dúvida de quem ainda tinha. – Edward sussurrou meio ofegante.

- Uhum. – Murmurei apenas.

Ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo que estava caída em meu rosto para trás da orelha.

- Vamos para a aula Jingle Bells. – Ele sorriu torto. Seus lábios estavam mais avermelhados por causa do beijo.

Edward me deu um selinho um pouco mais longo que o normal e depois nós seguimos para a aula.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Gosh! Me desculpem pela demora.<strong>

Mas é que as coisas estão tão turbulentas por aqui. Todo mundo têm problemas e eu sou parte deste 'todo mundo'. Já ouviram o ditado: "A vida não é complicada, eu que a complico?" Pois bem, eu já estou duvidando disso. ¬¬ Acho que é a vida que é fod* comigo. Não é possível!

Mas problemadas à parte, estou aqui me redimindo com este capítulo.

E então? O que acharam?

Cliquem naquele link azul sexy alí em baixo e comentem pra mim.

Antes de encerrar... Gente, eu nem perguntei, o que vcs acharam de BD part 1? O que esperam para BD part 2?

P.S.: Robert tá gostoso, gato, lindo, maravilhosamente maravilhoso e atuando fabulosamente bem. Uau! Opinião pessoal, ok? Sou fã dele e isso não é segredo. Tanto que os meus Edwards sempre tem uma pitada dele para dar aquele tchan! kkk Não acredito que ele raspou o cabelo sexy dele. Mas como eu disse, é o cabelo DELE e ele faz com ele o que quiser. Curti o filme, mas acho que o próximo deveria ser para maiores de 18 (só pq até lá já serei maior de idade hohohoh) Brinks! No livro não tem nada muito assim que deva levantar tanto assim a classificação ind.

Mas em fim, foi um espetáculo na terra. Amei e não vejo a hora de comprar o DVD (e fuçar as cenas adicionais lóoooooooogico para ver se tem mais cenas do tipo wow!) para ir completando minha linda coleção. Eu sempre apostei que ia terminar com a Bella abrindo os olhos que nem Avatar! Iuupiii, ah se eu tivesse apostado. Droga!

Não vou responder reviews hoje pq estou muito muito muito esgotada mesmo. Peço suas humildes paciências comigo, pq hj o dia foi tenso emocionalmente falando.

MAS ESTOU MUUUUUITISSÍSSISSISSISSÍMO GRATA PELOS 11 NOVOS REVIEWS! VCS SÃO DEMAIS!

xOxO até o próximo. E... COMENTEEEM!


	4. Capítulo 4: Aprovado pelo chefe Swan

Gatas do meu coração,

Nem vou fazer aquele repertório todo de centenas de desculpas, pq é o capítulo que importa mais, certo?

Antes de tudo, queria pedir que dessem uma passadinha no traleir que fiz há um tempinho para a fic A PROPOSTA: http: /www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=9atYxNLmXlA

E neste outro aqui que foi meu primeiro vídeo que é de Goo Goo Dolls da Bella e do Edward: http: /www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=xxWOoMIGvhM&feature=related

Agora... Have fun! :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Aprovado pelo chefe Swan<strong>

Trilha sonora: **Brand new me – Colbie Caillat**

"_Eu tenho os velhos amigos de sempre_

_Eles têm os velhos pecados de sempre_

_Eu conto as velhas piadas de sempre_

_Dou as velhas risadas de sempre_

_Mas agora as piadas parecem novas_

_E a risada também_

_Todos os dias, fresco como o orvalho_

_Só por sua causa, garoto_"

(Colbie Caillat – Brand new me)

Como marcamos, depois da aula Edward e eu iríamos almoçar para depois estudar.

- Eu não sou fã de matemática. – Comentei assim que escolhemos uma mesa.

- É uma matéria legal. – Edward sorriu.

- Não é. Há muitas coisas melhores.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Eu gosto de biologia. Lidar com células, sistemas e até biótipos, é melhor e mais divertido.

Ele riu.

- Eu prefiro lidar com números. Mas biologia também é legal.

Eu pedi uma macarronada com molho de tomate e champignon. Edward optou por bife a milanesa com molho de alcaparras.

Depois de comer, voltamos para a escola. Fizemos hora de descanso e fomos estudar.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa na biblioteca praticamente vazia, se não fosse por nós, os livros e a bibliotecária quarentona que ficava na entrada. Estávamos longe da entrada, perto dos livros de matemática, cálculo e álgebra.

Eu mostrei minhas dúvidas e Edward me ajudou a esclarecê-las. Ele era um perfeito professor particular. Sabia me explicar com clareza e eu entendi tudo o que ele me explicava. Até que chegaram os exercícios e alguns deles foram complicados para eu entender.

- Este aqui eu não entendo. Como pode esta expressão elevada a este número dar nesta outra expressão aqui? – Apontei para aquela equação gigantesca.

- Deixe eu ver. – Edward levantou de sua cadeira e ficou em pé atrás de mim. Ele baixou cabeça na altura da minha e leu o que estava no livro. O cheiro daquele perfume – que eu não sabia bem se era perfume, loção, ou sei lá o quê – encheu minhas narinas. Eu inspirei fundo. – Esta expressão grande veio desta multiplicação, Bella. – Ele falou, mas eu não consegui me concentrar. Apenas escutei o som de sua voz.

Virei um pouco minha cabeça para o lado para olhar seu rosto enquanto ele me explicava o resto. Fiquei observando seus lábios se movendo formando cada palavra que eu não distinguia.

- Você entendeu? – Ele perguntou pacientemente. Edward tirou sua atenção do livro e olhou nos meus olhos. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros de distância.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam tão profundos. Eram hipnotizantes. Sua boca tão perto...

Eu mordi o lábio, minha boca estava ficando seca. Os olhos de Edward desviaram dos meus e pararam em minha boca.

- Você prestou... Atenção... No que eu falei? – Gaguejou ainda olhando para minha boca.

- Não. A última coisa que ouvi foi Bella. – Confessei. Ele sorriu torto e olhou em meus olhos. Eu passei a língua nos lábios para chamar sua atenção de novo para a minha boca, e deu certo. Não sei por que fiz isso. Seus lábios se abriram um pouco e ele começou a se aproximar mais.

Ouvimos um pigarro baixo. Eu levei um susto e Edward se afastou rapidamente.

- Estão realmente estudando? – A bibliotecária perguntou.

- Sim. – Edward respondeu.

- Hum... Concentrem-se nos estudos, então. – Ela olhou por cima dos óculos.

- Sim senhora. – Eu assenti.

Quando ela se foi eu senti meu rosto queimar.

- Me desculpe Edward. Eu não queria... Foi sem querer...

- Tudo bem Bella. Vamos esquecer isso. – Edward sorriu sem olhar nos meus olhos.

OMG! Eu não podia ficar beijando Edward Cullen quando eu estava na missão de recuperar meu ex/futuro namorado. Era Jacob quem eu queria beijar. Não Edward!

Tentei ao máximo me concentrar e manter minha atenção somente nos meus exercícios pedindo ajuda somente quando necessário. E Edward tentou ficar mais afastado agora.

Aquele episódio do quase beijo estava aparentemente esquecido quando fomos para a minha casa. Nós voltamos a conversar normalmente.

- Acha que seu pai vai mesmo descarregar a arma quando chegar? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu pegava os ingredientes para preparar o jantar.

- Claro que vai, seu bobo. Ele tem medo de que eu cometa suicídio se não tirá-las.

Olhei para Edward, ele tinha os olhos arregalados. Eu ri.

- É brincadeira Eddie. – Expliquei. Ele suspirou.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou lavando as mãos na pia.

Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Edward Cullen cozinhando? Não creio! – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, daquela forma sexy.

- Para a sua informação mocinha, eu sei cozinhar e muito bem. Minha família adora as minhas panquecas. – Ele se gabou.

- Hum. Eu tenho que provar as suas panquecas qualquer dia destes.

- Pode ser. Eu vou madrugar aqui na sua casa e vou preparar o seu café da manhã com as divinas panquecas Cullen.

- Panquecas Cullen? Tem até nome especial?

- Sim. É uma receita de família e que só pessoas especiais podem comer. – Ele piscou para mim.

- Assim eu me sinto até importante na sua vida. – Brinquei.

- E você é. Você é minha namorada, certo?

Edward se aproximou para me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas eu – sem querer, na mesma hora – virei o rosto e ele acabou beijando minha boca.

- Hmmm... Edward me desculpe. – Pedi, sentindo meu rosto ficar quente. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Acho que você gosta de me beijar e está arrumando desculpas para isso.

- Ah, claro. – Eu lhe entreguei uma faca e um pimentão.

Peguei a panela e comecei a preparar um molho para colocar em cima do guisado de frango.

- Bella, isso é irônico. – Edward comentou enquanto cortava os pimentões.

- O quê é irônico? – Perguntei.

- Seu namorado e a minha namorada se beijam. A gente deveria fazer o mesmo, não acha? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim e voltou a atenção para os pimentões.

- Você é pirado. – Bufei.

Ele riu.

Eu comecei a preparar o molho para o guisado. Edward me ajudou a preparar tudo e, diga-se de passagem, ele era um bom cozinheiro.

- Ainda temos um tempinho até meu pai chegar. – Falei para ele quando desliguei o fogo.

- Hmmm... E o que você quer fazer até ele chegar? – Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir. Ele também percebeu que podia haver um duplo sentido ali.

- Vamos assistir televisão. – Eu peguei sua mão e o arrastei para a sala.

Nos sentamos no sofá e eu peguei o controle, coloquei em um canal qualquer que passava um filme qualquer.

- Pode ser esse canal? – Perguntei para Edward.

- Tanto faz. – Deu de ombros.

Ele parecia meio nervoso. Ansioso, não sei.

- O que foi? – Perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Ah! Ah!

- Você está nervoso por conhecer meu pai? – Perguntei reprimindo o riso. Edward desviou os olhos. Eu não contive a risada. Ele fez uma careta.

- Qual é Edward? Não precisa ficar nervoso. Aliás... Isso não é nem verdade, mesmo.

- Eu sei, mas... – Ele cruzou os braços. – Não é todo dia que um garoto vai à casa de um policial pedir para namorar a filha dele. Mesmo que de mentira.

- Relaxa Edward. Não vai acontecer nada demais. – Eu ri e ele respirou fundo.

Voltamos nossa atenção para o filme. Era de gênero policial, e isso não ajudou em nada.

- Bella, você quer me torturar? – Ele riu.

- Eu nem sabia que gênero era. E você disse tanto faz.

- Ah, é? Então tanto faz me torturar? – Dei de ombros para sua pergunta. – Você é uma namorada muito má. – Ele murmurou.

Antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação, Edward começou a me fazer cócegas.

- Edward... O que... Você... – Eu não conseguia falar direito por causa dos risos.

- Torturando você Jingle Bells. – Ele sorriu diabolicamente e intensificou as cócegas.

- Edward... Pára... Eu quero... Ar... – Tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele era mais forte e não me permitiu escapar.

- Nada disso Bella. – Ele ria junto comigo.

- Pára... Por... Favor... – Supliquei, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

Minha bexiga já estava apertando mais que o normal. Se ele não parasse com as cócegas eu iria acabar fazendo xixi nas calças e me constranger absurdamente.

- Pára Edward... – Minha barriga doía de tanto rir. Eu me empenhei um pouco e o empurrei, mas Edward segurou meus pulsos e quando caiu acabou me puxando junto, de forma que eu caí por cima dele no chão.

Nós dois gargalhamos sonoramente.

- Eu te odeio Edward. – Falei de brincadeira.

- Eu também te amo Jingle Bells. – Ele sorriu torto para mim. Eu fiquei momentaneamente com meus olhos presos em sua boca. Até que luzes azuis e vermelhas clarearam a sala e chamaram minha atenção.

- Meu pai, Edward. – Eu comecei a rir enquanto me afastava rapidamente dele. Nos sentamos de lados opostos do sofá e ouvimos a porta se abrir.

- Oh. – Meu pai exclamou baixo. – Boa noite meninos. – Charlie disse. Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Boa noite. Sou Edward Cullen, senhor.

Charlie apertou a mão de Edward.

- Olá Edward. E pode me chamar de Charlie.

Ufa! Meu pai estava sendo amigável.

- Boa noite Bells. – Meu pai me cumprimentou.

- Boa noite pai.

Edward se sentou novamente. Charlie tirou o cinturão e descarregou a arma. Vi Edward ficar tenso. Eu segurei a risada e me aproximei dele para segurar seu braço.

- Relaxa Eddie. – Sussurrei. Ele me lançou um olhar provocativo.

- O cheiro está bom. - Charlie comentou inspirando profundamente.

Eu sorri para Edward.

- Fiz guisado de frango. Edward me ajudou.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Nossa. Assim me sinto envergonhado. - Meu pai disse. - Não sei fazer absolutamente nada.

Edward e eu rimos.

- Não fique constrangido pai. - Falei brincando e me levantei indo em direção à cozinha pôr a mesa. Depois nós fomos jantar. A maior parte do tempo ficamos em silêncio. Não era um silêncio habitual. Era meio tenso...

Depois que terminamos eu lavei a louça e Edward me ajudou, enxugando-as.

- Bella, eu estou nervoso. – Edward murmurou.

- Acalme-se Edward. Pense assim: 'é uma encenação. É uma encenação. E tudo vai ficar bem.' – Tentei tranquilizá-lo. Ele assentiu.

Nós fomos para a sala e meu pai estava assistindo a um jogo de baseball. Sentamos no sofá e Charlie nos olhou questionador.

- Querem me dizer alguma coisa garotos? – Charlie abaixou o volume da televisão. Edward pigarreou baixo.

- Senh... Charlie. – Ele se corrigiu e meu pai assentiu, aprovando. – Eu e Bella estamos mais próximos, como o senhor pode ter percebido. – Edward me olhou por um instante. – A nossa relação está um pouco além da amizade.

- Hum. – Meu pai assentiu.

- E como eu respeito ao senhor e à sua filha... – Edward estava se saindo muito bem. Ele parecia ter um discurso gravado. – Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para namorá-la, com o seu consentimento Charlie.

Meu pai olhou para mim. Eu estava pasma com a formalidade de Edward. Quem olhasse de fora pensaria até que isso era real.

- Bem, Edward. – Meu pai começou. Eu lhe lancei um olhar de súplica para que fosse justo em sua decisão. – Eu conheço seus pais há um bom tempo. Conheço também seus irmãos e vocês são de uma família digna e de respeito. O que eu quero para a minha Bells é que ela seja respeitada. – Edward assentiu. – E desde que isso também esteja aprovado por seus pais... – Ah! – Por mim, você tem permissão para namorar minha filha.

Ow. Até eu fiquei nervosa agora.

- Obrigado Charlie. – Edward agradeceu sorrindo e meu pai assentiu.

Pelo resto daquela noite nós três ficamos na sala conversando agradavelmente. Até que eram oito horas e Edward se despediu.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Edward. – Charlie foi educado.

- Digo o mesmo Charlie. – Edward apertou a mão de meu pai.

- Eu te levo até a porta. – Falei.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e Edward respirou fundo, depois me abraçou.

- Sobrevivemos! – Caçoei.

- Hum. Você também ficou muito nervosa. – Ele me acusou e se afastou do abraço.

- Claro que fiquei. Sabe que com o Jacob meu pai não foi tão tolerante? E não foi só porque ele era meu primeiro namorado e eu tinha quinze anos.

Edward riu baixo.

- Então seu pai gosta mesmo de mim? - Pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha.

- Parece que ele aprova você. Parabéns Cullen. – Eu ri.

- Obrigado. – Edward e eu nos olhamos por um instante. – Hmmm... Acho melhor eu ir antes que seu pai mude o conceito sobre mim.

Eu assenti sorrindo.

Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha. Mas este beijo foi bem mais perto da boca do que deveria. Ele manteve os lábios ali, bem perto por um momento. Eu senti um frio na barriga.

- Boa noite Jingle Bells. – Seus lábios roçaram nos meus enquanto ele falava.

- Boa noite Eddie.

Edward se afastou e deu um passo para trás, ainda olhando para mim e sorriu torto. Depois se virou e foi para o carro.

Entrei em casa.

- Hmmm... – Meu pai murmurou. – Este é um bom garoto Bells.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

- É. Ele é. Hmmm, vou me deitar. Boa noite Pai.

- Noite, Bells.

Droga! Por que eu senti um ligeiro frio na barriga? Será que a noite estava fria demais, ou foi uma reação espontânea? Merda! Isso não pode acontecer! Não!

.

.

.

- Lembra que eu prometi que te levaria para comer sushi? – Edward falou quando estávamos a caminho de minha casa na quarta-feira depois da aula.

- É verdade. Sim, eu me lembro. – Assenti.

- Ok. O que acha de irmos àquele restaurante que lhe falei?

- Quando? – Perguntei empolgada. Embora sushi não fosse minha praia, eu adorava experimentar coisas novas.

- Hoje à noite. Pode ser?

- É perfeito!

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Que horas eu posso passar para te pegar? – Estacionou em frente à garagem da minha casa.

- Às sete horas está bom?

- Para mim está ótimo.

- Tudo bem. Então... Até mais tarde.

- Até mais. – Edward sorriu para mim e eu retribuí. Depois saí do carro.

...

Depois de fazer alguns exercícios atrasados da escola, eu preparei o jantar. Durante este último evento, eu avisei meu pai que Edward iria me levar para sair e ele concordou com um sorriso. Ah, Charlie. Por que ele tinha que ser tão simpático quando se tratava de Edward e quando era Jacob ele simplesmente mudava de opinião? Vai entender o meu pai...

Quando eram seis horas fui tomar um banho para começar a me arrumar.

- Bella! – A voz de Charlie ecoou pela escada. – O Edward está aqui.

- Já estou descendo. – Respondi da porta do quarto.

Coloquei os brincos e dei mais uma olhada no espelho. Não estava nada mal. Aquela calça jeans black deixava minhas curvas mais salientes e maiores. Nem parecia eu mesma naquele jeans! Uma regata branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta completavam o look. Sem deixar meus tênis de lado, claro. Alice certamente aprovaria meu visual.

Desci para a sala e encontrei meu pai conversando amistosamente com o meu "namorado".

Quando me viu, Edward se levantou e sorriu para mim.

- Boa noite Bella. – Disse pegando minha mão.

- Boa noite Eddie. – Sorri de volta. – Vamos?

Ele assentiu.

- Foi um prazer vê-lo novamente Charlie. – Apertou a mão de meu pai.

- Digo o mesmo. Apareça qualquer dia destes.

- Claro. Obrigado.

- Tchau pai. – Me despedi.

- Tchau. Juízo meninos.

Revirei os olhos e puxei Edward para fora de casa.

- O que vocês tanto conversavam, hum? – Perguntei enquanto andávamos para o carro.

- Assuntos de homens. – Falou Edward cheio de mistério e depois riu. – Seu pai estava me falando sobre alguns casos interessantes que ele pegou nos últimos dias.

Chegamos até o carro e ele abriu a porta para mim. Depois deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista dando a partida.

- Mesmo que fossem "assuntos de homens" – fiz aspas no ar – você poderia ter me contado, sabe? Não há muita coisa que meu pai esconda de mim. Aliás, ele faz questão que eu sabia, caso um dia eu precise me defender, ou algo do tipo. Charlie tem medo que eu me machuque.

Ele sorriu e depois franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Onde está sua mãe?

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Aquela era uma das coisas que Edward não sabia sobre mim.

- Você não sabe. Mas a minha mãe... Ela faleceu quando eu tinha catorze anos.

Por mais que já fizesse três anos que minha mãe partiu, eu ainda sentia muito a sua falta. Olhei para as minhas mãos em meu colo. Eu precisava muito de Renée em situações como estas em que eu me encontrava agora.

Vi quando Edward levantou sua mão e pegou a minha. Olhei para cima, ele parecia condescendente com a minha dor.

- Sinto muito. – Disse baixo. E olhou para a estrada ainda segurando a minha mão.

- Eu só... Sinto a falta dela. – Respondi. Edward me olhou rapidamente. – Sinto falta de ter alguém para conversar sobre algumas coisas. Sabe... Não dá para contar tudo para o meu pai.

Ele assentiu. Tirou a mão da minha apenas para trocar a marcha, mas voltou a pegá-la logo em seguida.

- Talvez ela poderia ter me aconselhado nesta história toda e me ajudado a ser mais esperta e adulta para lidar com isso. Ou talvez me ajudado a encontrar uma solução...

Edward me olhou.

- Mas você não está sozinha. Sabe... Tem a mim. E Alice, claro. Meus pais gostam muito de você também.

Eu sorri.

- Sua família entrou em minha vida no momento certo. Seu pai dava apoio ao meu... Sua mãe e Alice me acolheram, e por isso eu passava mais tempo lá do que na minha própria casa.

Edward comprimiu os lábios e olhou para a estrada, apertando um pouco mais minha mão.

- Me desculpe por eu não ter estado lá quando você precisava.

Minha garganta se apertou em um nó.

- Sabe, Edward... Algumas pessoas entram em nossas vidas em momentos em que mais precisamos delas. Naquela época eu precisava de uma presença materna. Esme e Alice eram o que eu mais precisava. Mas agora... Talvez, eu precisasse de um amigo. E então veio você.

Ele sorriu.

- Você está aqui no momento certo.

- Então, a partir de agora, vou ficar até que você enjoe de mim.

Nós dois rimos.

- Não vai ser tão fácil eu enjoar de você. – Uma lágrima escorreu de meu olho, mas tratei logo de enxugá-la.

Edward me olhou preocupado.

- Não chore. – Pediu com uma voz triste e afagando com o polegar as costas de minha mão.

- Não vou mais. Hoje eu quero apenas me divertir com você Eddie.

- Ok. Vamos esquecer todos os problemas esta noite.

- Certo.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

...

O restaurante tinha a decoração temática dos países orientais. Fiquei encantada com os balões de papel de seda coloridos, os dragões pintados nas paredes e os origamis nas prateleiras.

- Isso é tão legal, Edward. Eu nunca soube da existência deste lugar.

- Porque você tem uma visão distorcida de comidas japonesas. Por isso nunca se interessou em procurar.

Eu ri.

- É verdade. Se fosse um lugar que vendesse massas folhadas eu procuraria por todas as ruas de Port Angeles para achar.

- Viu? – Edward sorriu.

Um garçom, que parecia ter a minha idade, veio nos atender. Ele tinha traços orientais.

- Oi, sou Erik. Os olhos e os ouvidos deste lugar. – Se apresentou simpaticamente. Sorriu alegremente para mim. – O que vão pedir?

Olhei para Edward. Ele olhava para Erik de um jeito estranho, com os braços cruzados e os olhos um pouco estreitos.

- Queremos Dezesseis sashimis, dezesseis sushi, quatro filadélfia roll, quatro ebimaki, oito hot tuna, seis hot filadelfia, seis tekkamaki e dois kappamaki. – Ditou os nomes estranhos para o garçom, que anotou tudo sem olhar para cima. Ao final, sorriu para mim. - Por favor, traga duas sodas.

- Trago já, já. – Fez um cumprimento oriental e se foi.

- Eles são bem hospitaleiros. – Comentei.

- Hum. – Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. – Isso foi com você.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

- Fala sério... Você não percebeu que ele perguntava só para você?

Praticamente gargalhei com sua afirmação.

- Rá. Isso é sua imaginação fértil. – Revirei os olhos.

- Ok. Quer ver só? – Indicou com a cabeça para o garçom que vinha trazendo os refrigerantes.

Olhei para o garoto que, sorridente, colocou os copos diante de nós.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci sem tirar os olhos dele para ver a reação.

- Erik fica muito feliz em servi-los. – Sorriu e se retirou depois de mais um cumprimento daqueles.

- Viu só? Diga que é a minha imaginação fértil.

Fiz bico. Na verdade, Edward tinha razão. Por mais que eu tentasse negar – afinal, eu nem era tão bonita assim para chamar atenção – o garoto realmente me deu tratamento diferente, como se eu estivesse sozinha naquela mesa.

Suspirei.

Edward pegou um pequeno envelope comprido – tipo aqueles de canudo - que estava ao lado do porta guardanapos e abriu, revelando dois palitinhos de madeira.

- Ah! Eu não sei usar isso. – Apontei.

Ele posicionou os palitos em sua mão e com eles formou uma pinça, me mostrando como fazia para pegar com aquilo.

- O nome disso é hashi. - Ele disse.

Peguei palitinhos, os chamados 'hashi', também e tentei fazer o mesmo. Não deu certo, obviamente. Foi um fracasso total.

- Ai. – Um deles escapou e caiu no chão.

Edward riu.

- Não tem graça! – Fiz bico.

- Tem sim. – Ele debochou. – Tudo bem, me dê a sua mão.

Estendi minha mão para ele, por cima da mesa.

- Este palito fica aqui, e o outro bem aqui. – Ajustou os palitos em minha mão. - E você usa este dedo para auxiliar a pegar a comida.

Assim até parecia fácil. Na prática era outra coisa...

Nós conversamos durante vinte minutos enquanto a comida não vinha. Erik passou duas vezes por nossa mesa, e eu percebi o seu olhar furtivo em nossa direção. Aquilo já estava ficando chato.

Resolvi que daria uma lição naquele rapaz. Eu não queria machucar ninguém, mas arranjaria uma forma de dispensá-lo sem ser mal educada. Então, quando entendi que nosso pedido estaria quase vindo, pois Erick entrou para a cozinha, eu tomei uma atitude.

Eu levantei e sentei na cadeira ao lado de Edward, que estava com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Agora eu fiquei mais atenta em direção à porta, esperando aquele garçom aparecer para começar a encenar.

Quando vi Erik aparecer outra vez segurando uma bandeja em forma de barca, percebi que era o momento perfeito.

Olhei sorrindo para Edward. Ele sorriu de volta, provavelmente atônito sobre o meu plano.

Me aproximei dele e coloquei uma mão na sua nuca, mexendo em seu cabelo carinhosamente. Ele franziu o cenho sem entender o porquê de eu estar agindo estranhamente. Apoiei meu queixo em seu braço e segurei seu rosto, trazendo-o para perto do meu. Assim, comecei a esfregar lentamente a ponta do meu nariz no dele.

- Bella, o que – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um baque na mesa.

Eu dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e me afastei um pouco, olhando para a mesa.

- Obrigada. – agradeci com um sorriso para Erik.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

- No que mais posso servi-los? – Perguntou seco. Em seu tom mais profissional, acredito.

Olhei para Edward, que me encarava ainda com aquela expressão confusa.

- Mais alguma coisa, meu bem? – Perguntei com o tom mais carinhoso que consegui.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Não. Não agora, querida. – Depois olhou para o garçom. – Obrigado.

Erik assentiu e se retirou.

- Hmmm... Você é boa nisso. – Edward comentou passando a mão no cabelo.

- Eu queria arranjar um jeito de "dispensá-lo" – fiz aspas – de forma sutil.

- Ah. – Edward riu. – Ele entendeu o recado.

- Finalmente. – Suspirei e olhei para aquela bandeja em forma de barco recheada de comidas diferentes das que eu costumava comer. – Uau. – Exclamei surpresa.

- Vamos lá. – Ele pegou os palitinhos e pinçou um enroladinho de peixe cru.

Fiquei olhando-o comer. Fez uma cara de que estava bom.

Dei de ombros e tentei fazer o mesmo. Como eu disse, apenas _tentei_fazer o mesmo.

Foi uma experiência desastrosa.

O rolinho de peixe escorregou do palito e rolou pela mesa, caindo no chão.

- Epa. – Falei envergonhada.

Edward gargalhou.

- Deixe eu te ajudar. – Ele pegou minha mão e ajustou corretamente os palitos, depois pegamos juntos um rolinho e levamos até a minha boca.

A consistência era até boa. Não era tão ruim quanto imaginei. Edward esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- E então? O que achou?

- Hmmm... – Fiz suspense. - É muito bom.

Ele sorriu presunçoso e continuou a comer.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas eu consegui comer com palitos. Era divertido até.

- É só uma questão de prática. – Edward pegou um bolinho de arroz e trouxe para perto da minha boca.

Me inclinei e aceitei que ele o colocasse em minha boca. Sorriu para mim.

Com sucesso, peguei também um daqueles e levei até sua boca.

Foi a partir daí que nós comemos o resto de nosso jantar desta forma: ele dava na minha boca e eu na dele.

- Você me convenceu, Cullen. Não é tão ruim quanto pensei. – Deixei os palitinhos sobre um guardanapo.

- Não podemos dizer que não gostamos de uma coisa sem antes experimentar. – Sorriu e apoiou o cotovelo no encosto da minha cadeira. Tirou a mecha de cabelo que caía em meu rosto e colocou atrás da orelha. – Você está se divertindo?

Respirei fundo e sorri.

- Claro.

- Sério mesmo, ou está dizendo isso para me agradar?

- Não. Eu falo sério.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

...

Não permitiu que eu ajudasse a pagar a conta. Fiquei chateada, mas Edward garantiu que da próxima ele me deixava ajudar.

Recebemos biscoitinhos da sorte quando passamos pelo caixa.

- Hmmm... O que diz o seu biscoito? – Edward perguntou enquanto examinava a sua frase no papel.

- Amizade e Amor são coisas que podem virar uma só num piscar de olhos. – Respondi. Bem, talvez aquele não fosse um biscoito de tanta sorte assim... – E o seu?

Edward franziu o cenho.

- O amor está mais próximo do que você imagina.

- Acho que a sua pode estar mais certa que a minha. Talvez você esteja mais perto de conseguir Tanya de volta.

- É. Pode ser. Em geral, estas frases sempre funcionaram comigo.

- Sorte para você, então. – Eu ri.

Seria um absurdo que a minha frase falasse sobre a minha vida. Impossível que a minha amizade – com Edward? – se tornasse amor.

Durante o caminho para casa nós fomos conversando e rindo de nossas histórias de quando éramos crianças. Edward aprontava bastante, pelo que ele me contou. Eu também não era um anjo. Isso rendeu uma crise de risos para nós. Minha barriga doía de tanto que eu ri. Sequei uma lágrima que escorria de meu olho.

Edward estacionou o carro em frente à minha casa.

- Bem, está entregue.

- Charlie iria acabar com você se me entregasse morta de tanto rir, Edward.

- Ia ser por uma boa razão.

- Oh! – Estreitei os olhos e bati em seu braço de brincadeira.

Ele sorriu e saiu do carro. Abriu a porta para mim.

- Você não precisa me levar até a porta de casa. – Falei.

- Mas eu quero. – Ele fez língua para mim.

- Bobo! – Eu ri. Edward me deu o braço e nós caminhamos até a porta. – Obrigada. Eu me diverti mesmo esta noite.

- Eu também me diverti bastante. – Pegou minha mão e sorriu para mim.

Deu um passo em minha direção e segurou meu rosto com a mão livre. Se aproximou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Ficou com os lábios ali por algum tempo.

Meus olhos se fecharam sem que eu comandasse conscientemente. Senti Edward se afastar milimetricamente, e sua respiração quente ao longo da minha bochecha até o canto da boca.

Como na noite anterior, ele apenas encostou de leve seus lábios ali.

- Boa noite Bella. – O movimento de seus lábios me provocou arrepios.

- Boa noite Edward. – Respondi.

Ele se afastou. Fiquei esperando até seu carro sumir de vista para entrar em casa.

Antes de pegar no sono eu lembrei de cada minuto desta noite. Até ri de novo com algumas histórias que Edward me contou. Foi assim que adormeci.

* * *

><p><strong>Genteeemmm...<strong>

**Sério que vocês gostam tanto assim dessa fic? O.o**

**Tudo bem, ela é meu xodózinho (modéstia parte eu amo ela), mas TRINTA E DOIS REVIEWS EM TRÊS CAPÍTULOS?**

**Uaaauu! Assim vocês me matam. Adorei isso. Mutããããããooooo. Nossa. Sem palavras pra agradecer.**

**Amei cada review que me enviaram. Todinhos. Agradeço as palavras fofas, lindas, meigas e os elogios. Vocês são demais!**

**Respondendo um geralzão às dúvidas de você...**

**Não, INFELIZMENTE esta fic não contém POV's Edward. Sinto muito. Mãããããnsss... Pode surgir uma surpresinha por aí! Estou escrevendo uma que tem muuuuuuuuuuito POV Edward para a felicidade da nação Team Edwardiana. kkkkkk Tem umas três fics aqui que eu pretendo postar. Umas amigas minhas leitoras me disseram que estão boas e valem a pena de serem postadas. E se Deus quiser eu irei, pq eu realmente gostei delas.**

**Sobre quantos capítulos vão ser... Ixe, sei não. Eu já disse que to com ela prontinha aqui, mas não está dividida em caps. Tá todinha no word e tudo depende da divisão que eu fizer por aqui...**

**Muitas de vocês devem se perguntar pelo ritmo de postagem. E eu lamento dizer que tbm não sei sobre isso. Eu sou meio imprevisível e me dá uns surtos e eu começo a postar e depois paro. É difícil até pra mim. Mas eu vou tentar ser mais responsável galera.**

**Sem mais delongas... Comentem. Surpreendam-me.**

**Vamos ao próximo?**


	5. Capítulo 5: Toque de realidade

Olha como estou me esforçando para ser mais responsável?

Sério, em menos de dois meses faço dezoito e preciso tomar conta das minhas coisas. kkkkkkk QUE MEDOOOOO

Fiz uma capinha superlegal para a fic, mas to tentando achar um jeito de mostrar pra vcs.

Alguém tem alguma sugestão de como eu posso fazer isso? :)

Have fun...

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Toque de realidade<strong>

Trilha sonora: **Realize – Colbie Caillat**

"_Se você apenas compreendesse_

_O que eu acabei de compreender_

_Que nos seríamos perfeitos um para o outro_

_E nós nunca acharemos outro_

_Apenas compreenda_

_O que eu acabei de compreender_

_Nós nunca teríamos que nos perguntar_

_Se perdermos um ao outro, agora._"

(Realize – Colbie Caillatt)

Chegamos à escola e encontramos Jacob sem Tanya. Eles não estavam mais grudados como antes. Agora cada um ficava em seu canto. Eu não poderia me sentir mais satisfeita.

E seus olhos não estavam longe de nós. Sob os olhares raivosos deles eu resolvi agir. Mulher de atitude!

- Edward! – Chamei-o e ele me olhou.

Quando fez isso eu me atirei nele e passei os braços em seu pescoço, depois beijei seus lábios. Ele retribuiu perfeitamente.

- Por esta eu não esperava, Jingle Bells. – Ele encostou sua testa na minha enquanto recuperávamos o ar.

- Mulher de atitude, lembra? – Murmurei e ele riu.

- Certo. Bastante atitude. – Ele elogiou.

- Bella. Bellaaaa! – Alice cantarolou.

- Alice. – Eu a abracei.

- Uau. – Ela exclamou. – Vocês estão arrasando nisso. Digo e repito: se eu não soubesse poderia até achar que vocês são mesmo namorados.

Eu sorri satisfeita.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Ela olhou sugestivamente para Edward.

- Hum. Ok. Eu já vou indo. Até mais Bella. – Edward me deu um selinho nos lábios e se foi.

Alice cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando.

- O que foi Alice? – Perguntei.

- Hum. Hum. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Vai me dizer qual é a de vocês?

Eu a olhei me sentindo perplexa.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ah, me poupe Bella. Sério... Isso está mais que exagerado. Vocês parecem... Sei lá, real demais. Está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês? Tipo... _De__verdade_?

- Claro que não Alice! – Sibilei.

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Vou filmar tudo e mostrar para você. Isso é mais que um mero teatrinho. – Ela deu de ombros. – Que seja...

Eu fiquei momentaneamente distraída pelo que ela disse. Nós não estávamos exagerando. Ou estávamos? E se estávamos, era bom para que fosse bem convincente, então.

...

Na hora do intervalo eu não encontrei Edward me esperando. Então fui para a cantina sozinha.

Chegando lá tive mais uma surpresa. Nossa mesa estava mais cheia do que ontem. Havia mais três pessoas lá. Eram Emmett, Rosalie e Mike Newton!

- Hey Bella! – Emmett gritou.

- Hmmm... Oi. – Falei confusa.

Alice me olhou e levantou as sobrancelhas. Por que estas pessoas queriam sentar conosco agora? Ah! Droga de popularidade idiota. Me sentei emburrada. Por que Edward não estava aqui para lidar com isso também? Ele devia estar com a Tanya em algum canto...

Uma mão tapou meus olhos. Eu fiquei irritada e tentei me livrar de quem fazia a brincadeira boba comigo.

- Adivinha quem é Jingle Bells? – Ah! Quem mais poderia ser? Era a voz de Edward em meu ouvido, claro.

- Um garoto muito irritante. – Murmurei de volta. Ouvi risadas na mesa. Edward também riu em meu ouvido e tirou a mão que vendava meus olhos. Quando abri minhas pálpebras para olhá-lo com raiva, vi que em uma de suas mãos ele tinha uma rosa vermelha.

As garotas que estavam na mesa fizeram um som do tipo 'ownn'. 'Que fofo' - uma menina suspirou um pouco longe de nossa mesa. Percebi que a cantina inteira nos espiava. Entre eles Jacob e Tanya – que até então eu não tinha notado a presença - nos olhavam boquiabertos.

Edward virou uma cadeira em minha direção e sentou olhando para mim. Eu peguei a rosa que estava em sua mão.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci sentindo meu rosto esquentar por ter toda aquela atenção voltada para nós.

- Uma bela flor para a minha linda namorada. – Edward sorriu e colocou a mão em minha nuca, me puxando para um beijo. Sem hesitação, sua língua encontrou a minha. Eu não tive o que fazer, senão retribuir o beijo.

Paramos o beijo quando ouvimos Emmett pigarrear. E não preciso nem dizer que todos olhavam sorrindo e cochichando. Fiquei envergonhada e abaixei a cabeça, cheirando minha rosa.

...

Depois da aula tinha treino do time de Baseball. Alice me chamou para ir ver Emmett treinar e vê-la no time das líderes de torcida. Edward também foi ver o irmão jogar.

- Edward, você é o garoto mais fofo que estas garotas já viram. – Alice comentou e revirou os olhos. – Rose espalhou para todo mundo o que você disse. Parabéns, você merece o globo de ouro do namorado mais falso.

Edward riu satisfeito.

A baixinha saiu quicando para onde grupo de líderes se concentrava.

Olhei para o campo. Jacob se alongava com os olhos fixos em nós. Tanya pertencia às líderes de torcida e também se alongava de olho em nós.

Edward sentou na arquibancada e eu sentei na fileira à frente da sua, entre suas pernas. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Parabéns Cullen. – Sussurrei.

Ele riu.

- Você também tem os seus créditos, Jingle Bells.

Ele olhou para o campo e depois para mim sorrindo. Me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Você gostou da rosa? – Perguntou roçando os lábios no meu pescoço.

- Sim. Ela é linda.

- É. Ela é bonita. Mas eu não diria linda. Não com você por perto para comparar. – Edward beijou de leve o meu pescoço.

- O que está fazendo? – Eu falei sentindo minha garganta ficar seca.

- Eu só estou te elogiando. – Ele falou me olhando.

- Sim, mas não precisa fazer isso quando ninguém está ouvindo. – Lembrei-lhe.

- Eu sei. Mas você não gosta de ser elogiada Bella? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Não é isso.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bom... Nós somos amigos, não somos?

- Claro. – Agora éramos sim amigos de verdade. Éramos mais próximos do que antes.

- E eu, como seu amigo, não posso te elogiar? – Segurou minhas mãos e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Pode. – Murmurei.

- Então... Eu te acho uma menina linda. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Controlei um arrepio que percorreu involuntariamente meu corpo, evitando um tremor.

- Menina? – Questionei e ele riu.

- Sim. Uma menina. – Eu virei um pouco para olhá-lo. – Bella... Eu não acho você infantil. Muito pelo contrário. Você parece saber bem o que quer. – Ele ficou sério.

- Você... Acha isso?

- Acho. Não entendo por que... – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Por que Jacob me chamou de pirralha e imatura? – Concluí.

Ele assentiu.

Respirei fundo. Edward era meu amigo, certo? Então ele podia saber a verdade. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos enquanto dizia isso, então abaixei minha cabeça e encarei o banco da arquibancada.

- É que eu disse a ele que não estava pronta... Eu não quis... – Mordi meu lábio. Edward segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

- Foi por isso? Por que você não quis dormir com ele?

Eu assenti.

- Pode dizer... Eu sou uma idiota. – Eu ri infeliz.

- Nada disso Bella. Você não é idiota. Nunca foi. – Edward me puxou do banco e me colocou sentada em seu colo. Ele me abraçou forte. – Você não é obrigada a perder sua inocência para que ele fique com você. Você deve fazer isso quando estiver preparada Bella. Quando realmente quiser estar com alguém. E me desculpe dizer isso, mas se Jacob não quer respeitar o seu tempo para isso... Ele não merece você.

Eu senti meus olhos arderem.

- Mas Edward... Eu amo o Jacob.

Edward apertou um pouco mais os braços em torno de mim.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas você tem o seu tempo. Ele tem que respeitar isso. Qualquer homem deve fazer isso! – Ele falou com raiva.

Eu segurei a gola de sua camisa e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Edward afagou minhas costas tentando me tranquilizar. E funcionou bastante bem.

- Eu não te acho um certinho. – Murmurei e ele riu.

- Ah, não? E por quê?

- Veja só. – Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. – Você me fez sentar no seu colo. Isso não é coisa que se faça Edward Cullen! – Falei em tom repreensivo.

Ele suspirou.

- Verdade. – Assentiu, mas não me moveu para sair de seu colo. – Mas é que você é tão frágil que eu sinto como se devesse proteger você. – Disse enquanto passava os braços em minha cintura de forma protetora.

- Como é? – Perguntei.

- Você é frágil e delicada.

Nós dois rimos.

- Parece uma bonequinha de porcelana. – Ele afagou meu rosto.

- Boneca de porcelana? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Sabe que a Tanya não te merece? – Comentei.

Ele ficou sério.

- Você é muito legal Edward. Tem seu jeito educado e responsável, mas também é brincalhão. – Eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto. – Ela deveria aceitar como você é. Um homem com jeito de menino. – Ele riu.

- Menino? – Cutucou minhas costelas.

- Isso. Você é um menino. Bem travesso. – Eu ri, porque ele me fazia cócegas. – Pára com essas cócegas Edward. – Pedi pulando de seu colo.

- Volte aqui Bella. Eu não vou mais fazer nada com você. – Ele abriu os braços me chamando de volta, mas eu balancei a cabeça. – Você não vai confiar em mim? – Levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente em minha direção. Feito um leão pronto para atacar um cordeiro.

- Nem pensar. – Eu ri e saí correndo pela arquibancada.

- Volte aqui Jingle Bells. – Ele chamou correndo atrás de mim.

- Vem me pegar Eddie. – Corri para dentro da escola. Eu ouvia as risadas dos caras no campo.

'Pega ela de jeito Edward!'

'Isso aí Edward!'

Entre estes gritos eu ouvia também garotas berrando.

Isso me fez rir mais e eu escutava o riso de Edward atrás de mim. Corri pelos corredores da escola, esperando que ninguém nos pegasse.

Continuei correndo com a maior velocidade que pude, mas ainda não era rápido demais. Edward me alcançou facilmente.

Ele agarrou meu braço e me parou.

- Eu peguei você. – Me abraçou com força e começou a me fazer cócegas de novo.

- Pára Edward... – Pedi. E quem disse que ele parou? Quando finalmente me soltou estávamos ofegantes.

- Sua vez Jingle Bells. – Ele correu para longe de mim. Edward era muito rápido. Eu não conseguia alcançá-lo.

Então tive uma ideia.

- Ai! – Gritei e me encostei à parede do corredor segurando a perna.

Edward parou de correr de mim e veio para perto com a expressão mais preocupada do mundo.

- O que você tem Bella?

- Eu sou frágil, lembra? – Falei fazendo careta de dor.

- Onde está doendo? – A preocupação era evidente também em sua voz.

- Aqui. – Apontei para a perna.

- Aqui onde?

- Aqui... Eu te peguei Edward! – Eu ri e comecei a fazer cócegas nele.

- Bella! – Ele gritou rindo.

Aproveitando-se de ser mais forte, Edward segurou meus pulsos e os colocou para trás de meu corpo. Suas mãos formaram duas algemas que imobilizaram as minhas.

- Rá – Ele riu.

- Tudo bem. Você venceu! – Tentei libertar minhas mãos, mas ele não permitiu. – Você venceu ok? O que quer mais? Uma rodada de aplausos? Eu posso dar. É só você soltar as minhas mãos. – Olhei-o provocativamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nem pensar. Não sou bobo.

- Por favor, Eddie? – Pedi.

Edward piscou duas vezes.

- Não me chame assim. – Falou estremecendo um pouco.

- Por favor, Eddie? – Repeti com a voz mais baixa. – Eddie, por favor?

Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Não vai parar?

- Só se você me soltar.

- Ok. – Ele deu de ombros. Pensei que fosse me soltar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Edward passou meus dois pulsos para uma mão só. Incrível como ainda assim não consegui me soltar.

Edward colocou seu braço em minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo em um movimento rápido. Olhou diretamente em meus olhos. Aquele verde era hipnotizante e eu fiquei imobilizada. Até meus sentidos estavam paralisados. Aproximou seu rosto centímetro por centímetro. Milímetro por milímetro...

- Bella! – Ouvimos um grito fino vindo de longe. Edward me soltou e se afastou rapidamente. – Bella! – Alice surgiu no fim do corredor toda saltitante, dando até uma estrelinha e parando perto de nós.

- O que aconteceu para vocês saírem correndo feito dois loucos por aí? – Ela nos encarou.

- É que Edward está com uma mania muito feia de me fazer cócegas. – Fulminei-o com os olhos. Ele riu e piscou para mim.

- Hum. Que fofinho. – Alice zombou. - O treino acabou. Emmett vai sair com Rose e você – ela apontou para Edward – vai ter que me levar para casa.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Fazer o que, não é?

- Edward! – Alice deu um tapa no braço dele que gargalhou alto. Eu ri também. A risada de Edward era contagiante.

Eles me levaram até em casa.

- Hmmm... Obrigada. – Agradeci a Edward.

- Não há de quê. – Ele sorriu torto para mim. Eu pisquei duas vezes meio atordoada.

- Tchau Alice. – Me despedi dela e saí do carro.

.

.

.

O telefone de casa tocou.

- _Bella._ – Alice cantarolou.

- Oi Alice. – Respondi.

- _Adivinha?_ – Ela nem me esperou perguntar. – _Amanhã__vai__ter__festa!_

- Onde? – Perguntei.

- _Aqui__na__nossa__casa.__É__que__meus__pais__vão__viajar.__Papai__tem__congresso__em__Miami__e__mamãe__vai__com__ele._

- E quando os gatos saem, os ratos fazem a festa? – Eu ri.

- _Isso__aí__querida!_

- Que horas vai ser esta festa?

- _Começa__às__três__da__tarde,__porque__segundo__a__previsão__do__tempo,__amanhã__vai__ser__um__dia__raro__de__sol.__E__nós__vamos__aproveitar__a__piscina._

- Sol em Forks? – Perguntei duvidando.

_-__Algo__me__diz__que__o__dia__vai__mesmo__estar__perfeito__para__um__banho__de__piscina.__Traz__as__suas__roupas__e__passa__a__noite__aqui__com__a__gente._

- Alice, acho que meu pai não vai gostar muito se eu for dormir aí.

Charlie não ficaria feliz sabendo que eu estava dormindo na mesma casa que meu_suposto_ namorado.

- _Eu__falo__com__ele.__E__sei__que__ele__não__vai__me__dizer__não!_

_-_Você pode até tentar. – Falei desanimada. Eu sabia que Charlie não ia me deixar ir.

.

.

.

- Você pode ir à festa Bells. – Meu pai disse repentinamente enquanto jantávamos.

- O que? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Alice ligou e contou da festa para comemorar o aniversário de sua amiga. Não acho bom que você venha dirigindo tarde para casa. É perigoso. – Ele alertou. – Essa menina é uma boa amiga.

- Hum. Ela é mesmo. – Eu te adoro Alice Cullen. Só ela conseguia dizer umas mentirinhas bobas para meu pai e não ser pega.

- Mas ainda assim quero lhe pedir uma coisa. – Ela abaixou os olhos para o prato. – Fique longe do quarto de Edward, tudo bem?

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Claro pai. – Murmurei.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte lá estava eu na casa dos Cullen às três da tarde. Ainda não tinha chegado muita gente.

- Jingle Bells. Você veio! – Edward abriu a porta para mim.

- Claro seu bobo. Alice não me deixaria fazer esta desfeita.

- Hum. – Ele concordou e me deu um abraço apertado. – Como você está minha linda? – Edward perguntou em meu ouvido.

Ele agora estava com esta mania de me chamar de linda.

- Bem. E você?

- Pode ter certeza que estou muito melhor agora que você veio. – Ele se afastou de mim um pouco e acariciou minha bochecha. – Emmett e Alice estão surtando e quase me fazendo pirar também.

Ele me deu passagem para que eu entrasse e pegou minha bolsa.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar para o quarto de hóspedes. – Ele pegou minha mão e nós subimos as escadas.

Colocou minha bolsa no sofá e sentou na cama. Fiquei em pé olhando para meus pés. Eu estava um pouco constrangida. Nunca tinha ficado em um quarto sozinha com um garoto. Mesmo que esse garoto fosse meu amigo. Edward estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu segurei sua mão e ele me puxou levemente para perto e me fez ficar de pé entre suas pernas. Edward suspirou e abraçou minha cintura, encostando a cabeça em minha barriga. Eu mexi no seu cabelo macio.

- Eu estive pensando... – Edward começou a falar. – Se não fosse toda esta situação, nós dois tentando recuperar quem amamos, talvez nunca teríamos nos tornado tão amigos.

- Verdade. Você seria apenas o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

- E você seria apenas a melhor amiga da minha irmã.

- Há males que vem para o bem. – Falei.

- Sim.

- Mas no fim vamos ter nossos namorado e namorada de volta e ainda, de brinde, uma amizade. – Comentei.

- Sabe Bella... – Edward se afastou de mim, ainda com as mãos em minha cintura. Minhas mãos caíram para seus ombros. – Se nós nos conhecêssemos melhor antes disso tudo, eu poderia ter me apaixonado por você.

– Hmmm... E se estivéssemos em outra situação, eu poderia pensar que isso era uma declaração. - Nós dois rimos juntos.

- Eu não faria isso com você.

- Como assim? – Perguntei sem entender nada.

- Eu não falaria assim, e nem aqui. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu te levaria para um lugar melhor e falaria de uma forma diferente.

- Ah, é? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Para onde você me levaria?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Eu te levaria a um lugar que só eu conheço. É como uma campina. A grama é mais verde do que em qualquer outro lugar de Forks. Eu levaria você na época das flores silvestres.

Ele falou e eu esbocei uma linda imagem de uma campina bem verde e cheia de flores em minha cabeça.

- Este lugar existe mesmo? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Claro que existe. É para lá que vou quando quero pensar e ficar sozinho.

- Parece bem legal.

- Se quiser eu te levo lá qualquer dia destes. Posso te levar sem a parte da declaração. – Ele riu. - Talvez no mês que vem na época das flores.

- Ah, sim. Por favor. Você me fez querer conhecer este lugar.

- E eu sei que você vai gostar dele, tanto quanto eu. – Ele sorriu.

- Não fure comigo Eddie. – Ameacei-o.

- Eu prometo que te levo lá. – Edward jurou.

- Você é um fofo. – Falei sem pensar.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu.

- Eu não... Desculpe. – Pedi tapando o rosto com uma mão me sentindo constrangida.

Edward pegou minha mão e a tirou de meu rosto.

- Está com vergonha?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu também te acho fofa, Jingle Bells. – Ele falou sorrindo. Depois se levantou. – Vamos procurar Alice, se não ela vai surtar.

.

.

.

Alice me fez escolher o traje de banho assim que entramos em seu closet.

- Você não tem peças maiores? – Perguntei examinando aqueles biquínis pequenos.

- Olha Bella, a maior peça que tenho para você é este maiô aqui. – Ela me entregou um pedaço de pano que dizia ser um maiô.

- Mas isso não tampa nada. – Reclamei.

- Você não pretende que te de dê um maiô da minha bisa, não é? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Anda logo. É este aqui e ponto.

Ela me empurrou para o banheiro.

Aquele maiô deixava a minha cintura à mostra de mais. Eu me senti muito exposta.

- Alice... – Eu grunhi.

- Pára de reclamar.

- Mas é que estou quase sem roupa.

- Ok. – Ela abriu um armário e procurou alguma coisa lá. – Vista isso.

Ela me entregou outro pedaço de pano.

- O que é isto? – Perguntei examinando a peça.

- É uma saia.

Era uma mini saia. Mas era melhor do que nada!

- Estou lá em baixo. – Ela saiu do quarto.

Coloquei a saia e fiquei me examinando no espelho por longos minutos. Me virei de cotas e o que vi não era melhor que na frente. Se eu agachasse um pouco sequer, mostraria mais que o necessário.

- Isso é ridículo. – Bufei.

Procurei tomar coragem para descer. Eu ia ter que enfrentar aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Havia já algumas pessoas na casa. Elas me olhavam de cima a baixo quando passei. Meu rosto devia estar vermelho feito um pimentão.

Vi Edward conversando com James.

Vestia uma bermuda e uma camisa branca. Ele, até então, não tinha me visto.

- Eddie. – Chamei-o. Ele se virou em minha direção. Seus olhos vagaram de cima a baixo em mim e sua boca se abriu um pouco. Cheguei mais perto e abracei-o pela cintura. Ele parecia meio atordoado.

- Eu vou procurar Emmett. – James comentou passando a mão no cabelo, lançando um olhar misterioso para Edward e depois se afastou de nós.

- Está tão ruim assim? – Perguntei a Edward quando ele não falou nada.

- Hmmm... Não.

- Sério? – Perguntei. – Achei que estava ridícula. Alice me fez vestir isso. É meio pequeno demais e... – Fiz uma careta.

- Você está... Linda. – Ele sorriu torto enquanto passava uma mão em seu cabelo desalinhado.

Ele aproximou a boca de meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Muito linda. Assim eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes.

Edward colocou a mão em minhas costas e acariciou a pele ali exposta. Eu senti meus pêlos arrepiarem.

- Você está arrepiada? – Ele riu perto de meu pescoço e eu estremeci. – Você é meio sensível aqui.

Para demonstrar de onde estava se referindo, Edward encostou os lábios na curva de meu pescoço.

- Edward, não faz isso. – Pedi baixo e com dificuldade.

Ele colocou a outra mão em meu cabelo.

- Parar de fazer isso? – Ele acariciou minhas costas de novo e beijou meu pescoço com mais de pressão.

- É. P-pára. – Soltei um suspiro involuntário. Edward separou os lábios e roçou os dentes na pele de meu pescoço.

Eu não sabia por que ele estava fazendo isso. Talvez ele tivesse visto Tanya ou Jacob antes de mim. E se fosse isso? Então eu devia contribuir.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos no cabelo de Edward. A ponta de seu nariz subiu pelo meu pescoço e passou por meu maxilar. Ele afastou o rosto e olhou nos meus olhos. Ele me puxou para mais perto usando a mão que apoiava minhas costas. Aproximou o rosto do meu.

Edward colocou meu lábio inferior entre os seus e mordeu de leve. Depois passou a língua no local onde mordeu. Isso me causou outra onda de arrepios. A mão dele desceu até o cós da saia e parou ali. Eu suspirei e comecei a beijá-lo. Edward retribuiu com o mesmo entusiasmo. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente agora de encontro uma com a outra.

Ele quebrou o beijo. As bochechas dele estavam mais rosadas.

- Está corado Edward Cullen? – Perguntei provocando-o.

- Hmmm... Acho que não estou mais do que você. – Ele riu.

Estreitei os olhos.

- Claro. Estamos na frente de várias pessoas e você me agarra assim. – Soltei sem pensar. Eu estava ficando muito impulsiva ultimamente.

- Prefere que eu te agarre quando estivermos a sós então? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu... E-eu... – Gaguejei.

Edward riu.

- Relaxa Bella.

Olhei em volta à procura de quem queríamos chamar mais atenção. Varri o local, mas não havia nem sinal deles.

- Onde estão Jacob e Tanya? – Sussurrei para Edward. – Eu não os vejo.

- Você não os vê porque eles não estão aqui. – Ele falou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

- Então... Por que... – Eu não consegui terminar a frase.

- Nós temos que fingir para os outros também você não acha? Senão ninguém vai acreditar.

- Hum. Isso é verdade.

Eu resolvi provocá-lo.

- Eu estava começando a pensar que isso era só um pretexto para me beijar. – Brinquei.

- Seria mais fácil eu pedir a você permissão para te beijar, e não ficar arranjando pretextos, não acha?

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. – Eu ri e me afastei dele, indo para a mesa de bebidas. O sol tinha dado as caras em Forks e realmente fazia calor. Minha boca estava seca. E talvez isso fosse só uma estratégia para deixar Edward curioso.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Edward veio atrás de mim.

Eu sorri satisfeita por provocar a sua curiosidade.

- Talvez não fosse mais fácil você me pedir antes de me beijar. – Me servi de um copo de coca cola.

- Por quê? – Edward me olhava ansioso por uma resposta.

- Se você me pedisse eu poderia dizer não. – Bebi um gole de refrigerante, tentando conter uma gargalhada. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você me diria não se eu pedisse para te beijar Bella? – Perguntou meio desconfiado.

- Eu disse que poderia dizer não. Isso depende muito do motivo. Se estivéssemos na frente de Jacob e Tanya, tudo bem. Mas fora isso... – Dei de ombros.

- Acho que você não seria capaz.

Eu ri. Na verdade eu gargalhei.

- Posso até apostar com você como não me negaria um beijo. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- É melhor não apostar nada Cullen.

- Está com medo?

- Medo? Medo de quê? – Questionei.

- De perder. – Ele mordeu o lábio.

- Claro que não. Só não quero que você saia desta frustrado.

Ele riu.

- Quer que eu prove como você não tem coragem de me negar um beijo?

- Nem tente Edward. – Alertei-o. Eu não iria beijar Edward assim. Eu não queria isso.

Ele pegou o copo de minha mão e bebeu um gole, olhando nos meus olhos. Depois deixou o copo na mesa e se aproximou de mim, colocando uma mão em minhas costas e me puxando para mais perto dele.

- Posso te beijar Bella? – Ele pediu sério.

- Nem pensar. – Eu ri.

- Por favor, Bella. – Ele se inclinou em minha direção, mas então eu virei o rosto para o lado e ele acabou beijando minha bochecha.

- Edward, eu disse que poderia dizer não.

Ele aproximou a boca de meu ouvido.

- Por favor. – Ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Por favor, Jingle Bells. – Sussurrou com uma voz extremamente sedutora.

- Não. – Eu neguei.

- Por que não? – Ele insistiu, acrescentando mais uma leve mordida em minha orelha. Eu já estava arrepiada.

- Porque eu não quero. – Respondi com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Tem certeza que não quer? – Ele riu me provocando mais arrepios.

- Uhum. – Falei mordendo meu lábio quando ele beijou logo abaixo da orelha, quase na nuca.

Edward foi traçando lentamente uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço, pelo maxilar até parar no canto da boca.

Ele parou e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Posso te beijar? – Ele beijou mais uma vez o canto de minha boca.

Por mais que eu ainda quisesse resistir, eu já não tinha mais força psicológica para isso. Infelizmente Edward tinha razão. Eu não ia conseguir negar um beijo a ele quando me pedia assim. Eu sei que isso era errado, mas eu sou humana e tenho minhas fraquezas. Malditos hormônios!

- Você venceu. – Murmurei.

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Um beijo lento e sem pressa. Parecia até que Edward estava me provocando. Curtindo o gosto de sua vitória sobre mim.

Senti algo gelado cair em minhas costas.

- Ah! – Eu interrompi o beijo e olhei para trás.

- Ops. – Tanya estava bem ali. Ela tinha estampada na cara a expressão mais falsa de arrependimento que alguém poderia esboçar. – Desculpe. Foi sem querer. Alguém esbarrou em mim e eu derrubei coca em você. – Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca.

Eu olhei para Edward que parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava Tanya. Ela estava bem vestida com seu biquíni cor de rosa Pink. Mais parecia uma modelo da capa de revistas com trajes de banho. Mas quem ela pensava que era para me jogar refrigerante?

- Hmmm... Na verdade você me fez um grande favor. – Eu falei pegando a mão de Edward e apertando de leve. Ele pareceu acordar do 'transe' e olhou para mim. – Eu estava quase pegando fogo aqui. – Me abanei fingindo calor e pisquei para Edward. Ele me deu um sorriso fraco e voltou a olhar para Tanya. Esta me lançou um olhar mortal, largando seu copo sobre a mesa e saiu andando a passos firmes para longe de nós.

- Acha que ela ficou com raiva? – Ele perguntou baixo.

- Raiva? – Eu bufei. – Isso tem outro nome. Ciúmes.

Ele piscou duas vezes.

- Tem certeza?

- Edward... Depois do jeito que você me beijou não há quem não fique com ciúmes ou inveja.

Ele gargalhou e me puxou para um abraço.

- Eu venci. – Cantarolou baixo em meu ouvido.

Eu bati em seu braço.

- Admita de uma vez Jingle Bells. Eu sou irresistível.

Eu me afastei de seu abraço.

- Você se acha. – Revirei os olhos.

- É difícil, até para você que é minha amiga, resistir a mim. – Ele deu uma piscadela.

- Cala a boca Edward. – Falei me sentindo um pouco irritada. Agora ele ia ficar se achando porque conseguiu me beijar.

Ele riu sonoramente e eu bufei. Depois fui procurar Alice. Não estava mais a fim de discutir com Edward.

Encontrei minha amiga conversando com um convidado de sua festa.

-... então ela disse que era melhor esperar. – Ela terminava a frase. – Oi Bella. – Ela desviou o olhar de Jasper para mim e sorriu.

- Oi Bella. Como vai? – Jasper perguntou.

- Oi Jasper. Tudo bem, e você?

- Estou bem. Alice estava me contando algumas histórias bem legais. – Ele sorriu torto para Alice. O sorriso torto dele não era bonito como o de Edward, mas tinha seu charme. Que não passou despercebido por minha amiga.

Eu senti uma troca de atmosfera. Era como se o 'clima' ali tivesse mudado. De repente me senti sobrando. Pensei bem em sair de perto, deixar de ser a amiga vela. Mas quando olhei em volta, vi que Edward olhava para mim. Ele me deu um sorriso descarado. Meu sangue ferveu e eu decidi que iria ignorá-lo durante toda aquela festa idiota. Na verdade senti até vontade de ir embora.

- Com licença. – Pedi e me afastei de Alice e Jasper.

Para onde eu iria? Para algum lugar bem longe de Edward Cullen! Resolvi me juntar a Ângela e outras duas garotas que eu conhecia de vista.

- Oi Ang. – Cumprimentei-a. Ela, dentre todos aqueles da mesa 'popular' era a que eu mais gostava, pois ela não tentava me ignorar como os outros faziam descaradamente. Eu até arriscaria uma amizade com ela...

- Oi Bella. – Qual é? Agora deu pra me chamar de Bella também? Isso tudo por causa de Edward. – Estas são Leah e Emily. Elas são de La Push.

- Olá meninas. – Cumprimentei-as.

- Você é a namorada do Edward, certo? – Emily, a menina que parecia uma indígena com seu cabelo liso e preto e pele amadeirada, me perguntou.

- Hum. É. – Respondi.

- Você esqueceu rápido o Jacob, não? – A outra menina, Leah, que também tinha alguns traços indígenas menos marcados que a outra, comentou. Com certeza ela devia fazer parte da tribo onde Jacob fora criado.

- Não eu... – Eu gaguejei.

- Leah! Isso é coisa que se diga? – Emily a repreendeu. – Não liga para ela não, Bella. É que ela não mede as coisas antes de falar.

Leah fez cara feia. Eu já sabia que não era totalmente bem vinda ali. Mas não tinha mais opções.

Fiquei no meio das meninas que conversaram normalmente comigo, exceto por Leah que mantinha sua aversão a mim por algum motivo relacionado à Jacob. O que ela sabia sobre ele? Como ela o conhecia? O que ela era dele? O que ele representava para ela? – estas perguntas pipocavam em minha mente.

Até que Alice me reclamou a atenção. Finalmente ela se lembrou que tinha uma amiga.

- Ai amiga. O Jasper é tão fofo. – Ela comentou assim que chegamos perto da piscina e nos sentamos em duas espreguiçadeiras brancas.

- Alice, por acaso você está a fim do Jasper? – Perguntei para confirmar o que eu já suspeitava.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Bom... Acho que é cedo para dizer isso. A gente estava só conversando e... Temos muitas afinidades. Quem sabe num futuro...?

Eu sorri abertamente. Minha amiga estava mesmo apaixonada. Dava para ver isso nos olhos dela.

- Alice, amiga. Você está apaixonada. – Exclamei.

- Não estou. – Ela ficou corada e desviou os olhos.

- Está, claro que está! – Falei. – Seus olhos brilham quando você fala dele.

- Sério? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Falei e ela sorriu timidamente. – Pode ser... Mas ele nem deve gostar de mim.

- Você precisava ver o jeito que ele olhava para você! – Comentei e ela sorriu ainda mais. – Mas vá com calma para ver no que dá.

- É. Eu vou com calma. E olha que para ele a calma também não vai faltar. Jasper é bem tranqüilo.

Olhou para o outro lado da piscina onde Jasper conversava com os irmãos dela. Neste momento Edward olhou para nós também.

Eu bufei e desviei o olhar.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou.

- Edward! – Falei simplesmente, nervosa.

- O que tem o Edward? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Ele me irritou.

- Como? – Alice franziu a testa.

Eu mordi a língua. Quase contei sobre a conversa que tivemos. Abaixei minha cabeça para que ela não notasse meu rosto provavelmente corado.

- Ele está vindo para cá. – Alice falou.

- O que? – Eu sibilei olhando para cima. Vi Edward contornando a piscina e vindo para perto de nós. – Ah, não. Droga! Alice, me ajuda. Vamos sair daqui. – Pedi.

- Por que... – Ela começou a perguntar, mas então balançou a cabeça e se levantou estendendo a mão para mim. – Vem Bella, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa que eu comprei. – Ela falou alto quando Edward estava bem perto para poder ouvir.

- Será que eu posso ter a minha namorada de volta? – Edward perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e ao mesmo tempo eu senti uma pontada de raiva por isso. Eu queria ignorá-lo para ele parar de pensar que era irresistível.

- Nem pensar. Agora eu vou mostrar uma coisa para a Bella. – Alice me puxou pela mão.

- Alice. Você não pode mostrar outra hora? – Ele resmungou pegando minha outra mão.

- Não. Tem que ser agora. – Alice fez cara feia para ele.

- Mas eu mal fiquei perto dela hoje. – Ele falou.

- Pára de show Edward. – Alice bufou. – Você nem é mesmo o namorado dela. E eu também quero um tempinho com a minha amiga.

Eu a agradeci mentalmente.

- Tudo bem. – Edward se rendeu soltando um suspiro pesado.

Mas antes que Alice me puxasse definitivamente, Edward se aproximou de mim. E antes que ele sequer pudesse me dar um beijo na boca, eu beijei sua bochecha rapidamente e me afastei com Alice, deixando-o parado feito uma estátua e sem entender o porquê de eu o estar evitando assim.

- Você vai me contar o porquê de tudo isso. – Alice alertou enquanto nos afastávamos do quintal.

Engoli em seco. O que eu diria a ela agora?

* * *

><p><strong>E então amores?<strong>

**O que acharam deste?**

**Surpreendam-menos reviews. Eu sei que vcs podem!**

**Kisses!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Briga e reconciliação

Capítulo novoooo :)

Demorei, mas cheguei! hahaha

Have fun...

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Briga e reconciliação<strong>

Trilha Sonora: **First Time - Lifehouse**

" Ando com uma vontade tão grande de receber todos os afetos, todos os carinhos, todas as atenções. Quero colo, quero beijo, quero cafuné, abraço apertado, mensagem na madrugada, quero flores, quero doces, quero música, vento, cheiros, quero parar de me doar e começar a receber." - Caio Fernando Abreu.

- Pronto, já estamos seguras e longe do Edward. Pode me contar tudo senhorita. – Alice se sentou na cama aguardando para que eu começasse o discurso.

- Não é nada Alice.

- Nada? Então porque você está fugindo dele como o diabo da cruz? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Bufei e me sentei na cama também.

- Eu fiquei com raiva porque ele fez uma brincadeira sem graça. Só isso.

- Meu irmão não é muito de fazer brincadeiras. – Ela ponderou. – Edward está muito mudado.

- Mudado como? – Perguntei curiosa.

- É. Ele não é mais como antes.

- E isso é ruim? – Questionei.

- Claro que não. Ele mudou de um jeito bom, sabe? – Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. – Mudou depois que vocês começaram a andar juntos. Agora ele... Brinca. Sorri mais. Edward realmente parece animado. Há um certo tempo ele vivia isolado, calado. Sempre no canto dele. Agora sai do quarto, anda pela casa. Voltou até mesmo a tocar piano.

- Ele toca piano? – Eu fiquei surpresa.

- Você não sabia? – Alice estava mais surpresa que eu. Ela deixou a surpresa de lado e seu rosto se transformou numa máscara de deboche. – Você é a namorada dele. Deveria saber disso.

- Rá. Rá. – Falei não achando graça.

- É sério Bella. Achei que ele tivesse te contado. Edward é um ótimo pianista. Não sabe como mamãe ficou feliz em vê-lo tocar novamente.

- Há quanto tempo ele não toca? – De novo a curiosidade me tomou.

- Nem tenho uma noção. Minha mãe acha que ele toca apenas quando está feliz. Ou quando está apaixonado. É geralmente nestas épocas que tem inspiração para compor.

- Então ele está feliz?

- Feliz, ou talvez... – Ela suspirou. – Apaixonado.

- Deve estar mesmo. Para fazer isso tudo para reconquistar a Tanya... – Comentei.

- E você por Jacob, não é?

Eu assenti.

- Nem sei se meu irmão deveria fazer isso tudo por aquela lá. – Disse com desdém. – Ela não o merece. Edward é um garoto diferente do que ela espera. Ela quis mudá-lo para encaixá-lo no mundinho dela. Mas ele não estava feliz. Eu sei disso. Eu só queria que ele enxergasse isso, sabe?

Eu ouvia a tudo atentamente.

- Eu queria que meu irmão encontrasse uma garota melhor. Que não quisesse mudá-lo em nada. Que deixasse ele ser quem realmente é.

- Mas se ele a ama... Não há nada que mude isso. – Falei.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Mas talvez... Quem sabe ele não acaba encontrando a pessoa certa e caia na real? - Alice sorriu fracamente. – Quem sabe... Ele abra os olhos e enxergue que Tanya não é a única mulher no mundo? E ainda perceba que esta pessoa certa pode estar mais perto que ele imagina...

Eu já tinha ouvido isso em _algum__lugar_...

Eu realmente desejava que Edward fosse feliz. Ele devia sim encontrar alguém legal que o respeitasse e não o desmerecesse.

- Edward merece, Alice. Ele é especial... Edward é... – Respirei fundo. – É educado, divertido, sincero, carinhoso e lindo.

Alice riu.

- Você acha meu irmão lindo?

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Você sabe que ele é.

- Tá. Ok. Ele é meu irmão, mas eu tenho que admitir que Edward é bonito sim. – Revirou os olhos.

- Então... Aposto como muitas meninas legais devem fazer fila para ele.

- E fazem. Como fazem! Mas ele não tem olhos para elas. E eu dou graças a Deus por ele não ser um galinha que fica com qualquer uma que se oferece.

Nós duas rimos.

- Está pronta para voltar? – Ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim.

- Hum. Então vamos lá.

Nós descemos para o jardim. Quando chegamos lá Alice me cutucou.

- Ali está seu namorado. Coitadinho... Parece tão triste. Vá consolá-lo. – Ela falou e saiu rindo.

Edward estava encostado em uma pilastra da cobertura da área gourmet do jardim, olhando - sem ver – algum ponto em específico.

Andei lentamente, para me dar tempo para pensar o que falar. Será que Tanya havia feito ou dito alguma coisa?

Quando eu estava a dez passos de distância ele desviou os olhos do ponto e olhou em minha direção abrindo um sorriso inesperado. Apertei o passo e parei de frente para ele.

- Pensei que você estivesse me evitando.

- É. Eu estava.

- Por que Bella? – Perguntou agora sério.

- Porque você deveria parar de fazer certas brincadeiras Edward.

- Você mesma disse que é brincadeira. Então por que se importa tanto? – Questionou me olhando fixamente.

- Edward... Existem limites. – Falei. - Você exagera às vezes.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Você não quer mais que eu te beije, então?

- Você sabe que não é a isto que estou me referindo.

- Mas ao invés de ficar me evitando, não era melhor ter falado comigo?

Nós dois paramos de falar e ficamos olhando para as outras pessoas. Aquele silêncio era incômodo. Tão incômodo que Edward se afastou indo para dentro da casa. Eu odiava brigar com alguém. Principalmente quando este alguém era meu melhor amigo. E ainda mais por uma coisa tão boba como esta.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Alice surgiu ao meu lado.

- Nós meio que brigamos. – Falei me sentindo uma tola. Edward só estava brincando... Eu não tinha que levar tudo tão a sério.

- Não acredito. – Ela choramingou. – Mas por quê?

- Porque eu sou uma boba. Que mal há em uma brincadeira?

Alice franziu os lábios.

- Talvez seja melhor eu ir para a minha casa. – Falei.

- Não! – Ela fez bico. – Não vai não, Bella. Daqui a pouco vocês se acertam, você vai ver. Todo mudo tem altos e baixos. Até verdadeiros amigos. Vai ver como não vão ficar assim por muito tempo.

...

Aquela festa já tinha dado para mim. Eu briguei com meu melhor amigo, Jacob não veio e ainda Tanya pareceu gostar que Edward e eu estivéssemos bem longe um do outro, pois não parava de lançar olhares furtivos em direção a ele que voltou para a festa, mas não para perto de mim.

De vez em quando nossos olhares se encontravam. Ficávamos nos olhando por um bom tempo. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer dar o braço a torcer e pedir desculpas. Cada um tinha a sua parcela de culpa nisso tudo.

No final do dia, a festa ainda estava cheia. As pessoas pareciam não querer ir para suas casas. Mas para mim a festa já estava encerrada. Eu queria ir para um canto e dormir.

Sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e fiquei assistindo as pessoas se jogarem na piscina enquanto a música bombava.

Depois do que me pareceu uma hora inteira e eu estava pensando em entrar na casa, Edward sentou de frente para mim na espreguiçadeira. Nós ficamos nos olhando por um momento.

- Eu não aguento mais isso. – Ele falou. – Não quero ficar brigado com você.

- Eu também não.

- Desculpe pela brincadeira, Bella. - Ele suspirou. – Eu vou parar de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, se você não gosta.

- Eu que deveria ter sido mais tolerante, Edward. Aquilo não era motivo para brigar.

- Chega de evitar. Isso é chato. – Ele sorriu.

- Muito chato. – Falei.

Edward levantou e estendeu a mão. Eu peguei sua mão e levantei. Depois ele me abraçou.

Ficamos abraçados por bastante tempo.

Resolvido todo esse episódio, nós não nos afastamos mais durante a festa. Quando não estávamos abraçados, estávamos de mãos dadas.

...

Já era quase uma da manhã quando as pessoas perceberam que a festa tinha acabado finalmente e foram para suas casas. Ângela tinha ficado por não ter como ir para casa àquela hora. Emily e Leah também estavam sem ter como ir embora.

Eu estava morta de cansaço e não via a hora de me deitar. Mas quando fui entrar no quarto de hóspede destinado a mim, me deparo com uma porta trancada.

- Que merda! – Tentei girar a maçaneta mais uma vez sem obter sucesso.

Desci as escadas bufando de raiva. Fui para a cozinha onde Alice, Ângela e Edward ainda estavam conversando.

- O que foi Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Parece que estão usando o quarto de hóspedes. A porta está trancada.

- Oh! Bella, me desculpe eu não sabia -

- Tudo bem Alice.

- Caras de pau. Como podem fazer uma coisa destas? – Ângela comentou.

- Acho que só mais tarde que vamos saber quem está lá. – Edward falou.

Alice fez um som de 'urgh'!

- Mas... No quarto dos meus pais estão Emily e Leah. No meu vai ficar a Ângela. E você ia ficar no quarto de hóspedes. – Alice fez uma cara infeliz.

- Não esquenta Alice. – Suspirei. – Só preciso que você me arranje roupas limpas, uma escova de dente, um travesseiro e uma coberta. Eu me arranjo ali no sofá.

- Você não vai dormir no sofá! – Alice retrucou.

- Não há problemas. O sofá de vocês parece bem confortável. E com o cansaço que eu estou, durmo em qualquer lugar.

Alice respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem. – Ela se rendeu. – Vamos lá para eu pegar umas coisas para você.

Alice me emprestou um baby doll. Ficou pequeno em mim, mas eu não podia reclamar. Era o melhor que teria. Uma escova de dente nova também foi me dada.

Tomei banho e depois desci para me acomodar no sofá que já tinha um travesseiro e uma coberta me esperando.

Eu suspirei. Finalmente poderia descansar. Sentei e já ia me preparando para deitar, mas então vi Edward descendo as escadas. Ele vestia calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta azul marinho.

- Eu não vou deixar você dormir no sofá. – Ele falou.

- Edward, eu não me incomodo. De verdade.

- Isso não é justo. – Passou a mão no cabelo. – Minha cama é bem grande... Dá para nós dois.

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

- E-Edward... E-eu não vou d-dormir com você. – Gaguejei.

Edward riu.

- Jingle Bells, você não vai dormir _comigo_. Você vai dormir _no__meu__quarto_. É diferente.

- Mesmo assim... Eu não vou dormir no seu quarto com você lá dentro.

Edward suspirou.

- Você acha que eu vou fazer alguma coisa?

Engoli em seco. Eu sabia que ele não faria nada comigo. Mas isso ia ser constrangedor demais.

- Não.

- Bella, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Ponderei sobre o assunto. Edward era meu amigo. Qual era o problema de dormirmos na mesma cama? Além do mais, meu pai não precisava nem saber disso. Se soubesse, Charlie teria um ataque do coração, mas enfim...

- Tudo bem. – Murmurei.

Edward e eu fomos para o quarto dele. Eu nunca tinha entrado lá. Era realmente muito legal. Bem a cara dele.

Tinha uma parede preta e as outras brancas. Uma imensa parede de vidro que dava para as montanhas ao oeste. Ele tinha uma enorme estante com livros e CDs. O enxoval de cama também era preto.

- Hmmm... Seu quarto é bem legal. – Comentei quando ele fechou a porta.

- Obrigado. – Ele riu.

A cama era grande. Uma king size. Dava para ficarmos bem confortáveis cada um em seu espaço.

De repente me lembrei da roupa que vestia e então meu rosto corou violentamente. Olhei para os meus pés. Aquele short curto deixava boa parte de minhas coxas de fora. E a mini blusa ficou ainda mais _mini_, deixando uma pequena parte de minha barriga aparecendo.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou.

- Hum? – Perguntei sem levantar o rosto.

- Por que você não se deita?

Eu olhei para cima e vi que Edward esperava para poder apagar a luz.

- Ah! Sim. – Eu me apressei e fui para baixo das cobertas. Ele apagou a luz e somente um abajur iluminava fracamente o quarto. Ele se deitou e ficou olhando para o teto.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Pensei que ele tivesse dormido.

- Edward? – Sussurrei.

- Sim? – Ele respondeu com a voz normal.

- Pensei que tivesse dormido.

Ele riu e se deitou de lado, de frente para mim.

- E eu pensei que_você_tivesse dormido.

- Agora estou sem sono. – Admiti.

- Eu também estou um pouco sem sono.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um minuto. Então eu me virei de frente para ele.

- Alice me contou que você toca piano.

Edward desviou os olhos.

- Por que não me contou? – Perguntei.

- Porque poucas pessoas sabem.

- Tanya sabia?

Ele assentiu.

- Mas você parou de tocar, não é?

- Sim. Na verdade... Eu não sentia mais vontade.

Ficou em silêncio e eu pensei que o assusto estava encerrado.

- Ela achava muito... Antiquado, que eu tocasse piano.

Então eu tive um estalo. Edward parou de tocar por causa da infeliz da Tanya.

- Eu parei de ter inspiração e... – Deu de ombros.

- Mas não devia ter parado.

Falei e ele olhou para mim.

- Edward... Eu acho lindo que você toque piano. Isso é tão... Único.

- Você acha?

- Claro. Eu não conheço ninguém que toca piano. Muito menos na sua idade.

- Você não acha isso esquisito?

- Esquisito? Claro que não! Na verdade... Eu ouço música clássica.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Escuta, é?

- Sim. Clair de Lune é a minha favorita.

- É a minha também. – Ele falou surpreso.

- Então você poderia tocar ela para mim qualquer dia destes.

- Se você quiser mesmo me ouvir...

- Deixa de ser bobo. Claro que eu quero te ouvir.

- Você é diferente. – Falou de repente.

- Diferente como?

- Você não é como as outras garotas.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não. Muito pelo contrário. Você sempre me surpreende.

- Eu surpreendo você? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- É. Eu nunca sei de suas reações ao que eu faço. Você é imprevisível.

- Claro... Como hoje por aquela brincadeira boba que eu fiquei com raiva à toa.

Edward riu.

- Me desculpe por aquilo.

- Sem problemas.

Fiquei olhando Edward sorrir. Pensei em como uma garota poderia ter coragem de magoá-lo.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou para mim.

- Não... É só que me pergunto como uma garota pode fazer o que _ela_ fez.

Ele suspirou.

- E eu me pergunto exatamente a mesma coisa sobre Jacob.

- Hum?

- Você é uma menina linda Bella. – Edward pegou minha mão por debaixo da coberta e entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Se eu fosse seu namorado de verdade... Eu não iria querer perder tempo com brigas, discussões. Muito pelo contrário. Iria gastar nosso tempo com beijos, palavras de amor... – Edward riu. – Devo estar parecendo um idiota falando isso, não é?

- Não! – Falei rápido demais para soar convincente, então tinha que complementar a frase. – Eu... Gostei de ouvir isso. Você pode... Hmmm... Continuar?

- Quer mesmo que eu continue?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Se eu fosse seu namorado de verdade, te faria um elogio diferente a cada dia.

Eu acabei tendo imagens de Edward como meu namorado. E, diga-se de passagem, a imagem era boa.

- Faria uma canção. Daria a ela o seu nome e tocaria só para você.

- Qual seria o nome da minha canção?

- Hmm... Um nome doce. – Ele pensou por um instante. – Bella's Lullaby.

- Canção de ninar da Bella?

- Sim. E eu gravaria em um CD, para que quando estivéssemos juntos você a escutasse e dormisse em meus braços.

Eu, inconscientemente, me aproximei um pouco de Edward arrastando meu corpo pelo colchão.

- Fala mais. – Pedi baixo.

Edward soltou minha mão. Pensei que ele iria falar que devíamos dormir. Mas o que ele fez foi muito diferente de se preparar para dormir.

Edward segurou minha cintura e me puxou para perto. Até que eu estava colada em seu corpo quente. Ele tinha um doce aroma de colônia masculina, ou loção de barbear, sabonete... - Eu ia descobrir algum dia. - Era gostoso e eu inalei até que meus pulmões inflaram o seu limite.

Não me assustei ou quis me afastar. O calor do corpo de Edward me envolveu. O seu cheiro inundou minha mente. Sua respiração batia na pele do rosto e eu inspirava ainda mais profundamente.

- Eu não iria querer ficar longe de você. Iria querer você assim... Bem perto para eu poder te abraçar, te tocar – ele disse isso e sua mão deslizou em minhas costas lenta e suavemente – e te beijar.

Meu coração palpitou um pouco mais rápido.

A mão dele me apertou um pouco mais contra seu corpo. Minha respiração acelerou o dobro.

- Eu... – Edward olhava profundamente em meus olhos. – Eu posso te... – Fez uma pausa por um minuto que pareceu longo demais até que deduzi que a frase não seria terminada.

- Termine sua frase Edward. – Eu pedi.

Mesmo pela luz fraca do quarto eu pude ver que os olhos dele estavam em um verde profundo.

- Você vai me dizer não. – Ele murmurou.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – Minha voz era um fio.

- Eu não sei... Mas de todo modo... – Ele semicerrou os olhos. – É melhor você me pedir.

- Por quê?

- Porque é a sua vez. – Sorriu.

- M-me... – Eu gaguejei. – Me beija Edward. – Pedi de uma vez.

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu. Logo nossos lábios se encontraram, se movendo de uma forma quase selvagem. E eu não reclamava disso.

Nossas línguas procuravam uma à outra. Eu adorava o gosto suave e doce que a boca de Edward tinha. Nunca provei nada igual.

Paramos para respirar.

- Eu gosto da sua boca. É tão doce e macia... – Eu falei sem fôlego.

- A sua também é doce e macia para mim. Gosto do seu cheiro de morangos.

Ele passou a ponta do nariz no meu pescoço e deu um leve beijo ali. Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo e eu estremeci por completo.

- Seu ponto fraco. – Ele riu em meu pescoço, o que causou outra onda de arrepios.

Edward beijou o local mais uma vez, mas agora com mais pressão. Senti sua boca se abrir um pouco e depois seus dentes rasparam de leve em minha pele. Outro arrepio eriçou os pelos de meu braço e de minha nuca.

Soltei um suspiro alto demais que seria constrangedor se eu não estivesse tão envolvida nos toques dos lábios suaves.

Eu passei meus dedos no cabelo dele, e puxei Edward para mim. Ele roçou seus lábios em minha pele até chegar à curva entre o ombro e o pescoço. Ali ele beijou com vontade. Senti sua língua acariciar minha pele logo após seus dentes terem passado no local. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ficaria uma marca pela manhã. Mas nem me preocupava com isso no momento.

Sua mão desceu em minhas costas e parou bem no final de minha coluna. A pele, ali exposta, estava formigando. Um calor intenso atingiu minha barriga.

Edward voltou a beijar minha boca. Agora de uma forma mais lenta e provocante. Ele me empurrou levemente para o lado e eu o puxei junto, de forma que ele ficou sobre mim. Evitou que eu sentisse seu peso, mas isso fez com que nossos corpos se afastassem. Eu não queria que esta distância existisse entre nós. Arqueei minhas costas na busca de mais contato.

Edward entendeu minha intenção, então deixou que parte de seu corpo pressionasse o meu.

Sua mão, que estava em minha cintura, foi descendo dolorosamente lenta, até meu quadril. Por onde passava era como um rastro de fogo me deixando atordoada e ofegante.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto isso sua mão descia mais um pouco. De forma suave, Edward puxou minha perna e a encaixou em seu quadril. Um encaixe perfeito. Como se eu tivesse sido feita à medida certa para ele.

E nada disso tinha me intimidado. Nem o fato de ele ser meu melhor amigo e que eu não deveria estar tendo este tipo de carinho com ele.

Edward pressionou seu quadril contra o meu levemente e eu tive a certeza do quão longe já tínhamos ido.

Ele aproximou os lábios de meu ouvido.

- A gente tem que parar por aqui Bella. – Falou ofegante. Eu sabia o porquê de ele querer parar. Mas eu não queria que ele parasse.

- Não! – Murmurei.

- Bella... – Ele suspirou e olhou em meus olhos. – A gente não pode. - Edward disse isso com certa hesitação.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não posso fazer isso assim com você. É errado.

- Não é. Eu... Quero. – Mordi meu lábio.

- Não quer não. – Ele discordou.

- Eu sei o que eu quero Edward. – Falei.

- Eu tenho que... Eu disse que qualquer homem deveria respeitar o tempo de uma mulher. E... Eu não estou... – Edward parecia meio nervoso. – Isso não está certo.

Depois de dizer isso, Edward saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele.

O coração de Edward batia em um ritmo mais acelerado, assim como o meu. Senti seus lábios beijarem meu cabelo. Eu levantei um pouco meu rosto para olhá-lo.

- É melhor a gente tentar dormir. – Ele disse quase como se aquilo fosse contra toda sua vontade.

Assenti de leve, mas depois beijei seus lábios da forma mais doce que eu conseguia. Edward retribuiu por um momento, depois ele me afastou delicadamente, mas firme.

- Durma Bella. – Ele pediu.

Fiz o que ele disse, ou pelo menos _tentei_fazer o que ele disse.

.

.

.

Eu mal tinha conseguido dormir esta noite. Fiquei pensando em várias coisas. Coisas como, por que eu tinha feito isso? Por que com Jacob eu me sentia tão insegura... Tão inconsequente... E com Edward eu tinha perdido o controle de mim, de minha mente? Quase me entreguei completamente a ele. Eu mal pensei sobre o assunto e aquilo era o que eu queria. Era como se fosse ele. Ele quem eu deveria amar pela primeira vez.

Eu o olhei enquanto ele dormia. Edward dormia como se estivesse imerso em bons sonhos. Sua boca formava um leve biquinho que fez meu coração acelerar um pouco.

Não... Eu não gostava dele. Não mais do que meu amigo. Mas... _Naquele __momento_... Era como se amizade fosse a última coisa que havia entre nós. Era como se houvesse mais que isso. Com os olhos fechados, Edward parecia apenas alguém muito especial para mim. Mas quando seus olhos fitavam os meus daquele jeito estranho que eu não entendia muito bem, era como se eu até... Parecia que... Eu precisava dele. Como se eu o quisesse para sempre ao meu lado.

Quando consegui pegar no sono de verdade já devia ser bem tarde.

.

.

.

Acordei e me espreguicei, sentindo um enorme vazio ao meu lado na cama. Abri os olhos e procurei por ele. Edward não estava mais no quarto. Eu queria saber como estariam as coisas entre nós hoje. Se é que deveriam mesmo estar diferentes.

Levantei e saí do quarto.

Será que hoje eu poderia usar as minhas roupas que estavam no quarto que era para ter sido meu?

Tentei abrir a porta e ela estava, finalmente, destrancada.

E o quarto estava incrivelmente arrumado. Todas as minhas coisas estavam em cima da cama. Estranho. Peguei o necessário e fui para o banheiro.

Depois de tomar um banho quente e relaxante, eu desci. Ouvi as vozes na cozinha e fui para lá. Encontrei Alice, Emmett e Edward conversando.

- Ora, ora... Acordou a Bela adormecida. – Emmett zombou.

- Bom dia. – Falei imaginando que horas seriam. – Que horas são?

- Onze e cinquenta. – Alice respondeu.

Como eu imaginei: bem tarde!

O único lugar disponível para eu me sentar perto da bancada de mármore, era ao lado de Alice, de frente para Edward. Ele mal tinha me olhado desde que entrei na cozinha.

- O que vocês dois ficaram fazendo ontem para acordar tão tarde? – Emmett provocou.

Edward olhou para mim realmente, pela primeira vez. Senti meu rosto esquentar gradualmente.

- Emmett, larga mão de ser idiota! – Alice o repreendeu. – Quem é você para falar alguma coisa? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Ah! Não vem...

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei meio tímida, por Edward ainda olhar para mim. Tentei ao máximo não olhar para ele de novo.

- Você não vai acreditar em quem estava ocupando seu quarto ontem à noite. – Alice cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo em direção à Emmett.

- Era você! – Estreitei meus olhos.

- Ele e a gata Rose dele. – Alice esbravejou.

- Foi mal Bells. – Emmett se encolheu.

- Eu podia ter usado seu quarto! – Murmurei.

- Mas aposto que você deve ter gostado mais da companhia do meu irmãozinho aqui, não é? – Provocou de novo.

Eu revirei meus olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar novamente.

- Você não sabe falar nada que preste, Emm? – Alice reclamou. – Bella, você está com fome?

- Só um pouco. – Admiti enquanto meu estômago roncava.

- Pode tomar café se quiser. Emmett, vamos comigo no supermercado comprar as coisas para o almoço. – Alice se levantou.

- Ah, e porque eu? – Ele se queixou.

- É o mínimo que você pode fazer. Depois de ter feito isso com a Bella, vai comigo comprar coisas para fazer um almoço especial para ela. Vem logo. – Ela saiu da cozinha com Emmett arrastando os pés.

- Você quer comer? – Edward me perguntou.

- Hmmm... Pode ser. – Respondi olhando para as mãos no meu colo.

Por que eu me sentia tão tímida perto dele agora?

Edward pegou torradas e geleia para mim, e me serviu suco de laranja. Eu comi enquanto ele estava sentado do outro lado da bancada olhando para algum ponto fixo da cozinha.

Depois que terminei meu café eu fui lavar a louça. Antes que eu começasse a lavar senti os braços de Edward envolvendo minha cintura. Ele me abraçou pelas costas e falou em meu ouvido.

- Bella... Não é para as coisas mudarem entre a gente.

- Uhum.

- Eu falo sério. Nada mudou.

- Tudo bem Edward.

Ele segurou meus braços me impedindo de movê-los.

- Eu não vou deixar você lavar a louça.

Eu olhei para ele que tinha o rosto bem próximo do meu.

- Me deixe lavar o que eu sujei, pelo menos. – Pedi.

- Nem pensar. Você é visita.

- Visita? Para a sua informação eu venho aqui há mais de três anos. Não acho que eu ainda seja uma visita.

- Para mim você é, já que, quando você vinha, eu estava fora na maioria das vezes.

- Me deixe levar. – Tentei livrar meus braços.

- Vamos fazer um acordo? Eu lavo e você seca.

- Tudo bem. – Me rendi, então ele sorriu e me soltou.

Edward lavou minha louça e eu sequei. Depois ele guardou tudo. Só então percebi o porquê de ele me mandar só enxugar.

- Trapaceiro! – Acusei-o. Ele me olhou sem entender.

- Por quê?

- Me mandou enxugar porque eu não sabia onde guardar tudo depois, com isso você faria a maior parte do trabalho. – Ele riu. - Você é um trapaceiro. – Falei entre dentes e dei um soco de leve em suas costelas. Ele me abraçou e bagunçou meu cabelo. - O que a gente vai fazer agora? – Perguntei.

Ele pensou por um instante e pareceu ter uma ideia muito boa.

- Você quer me ver tocar? – Perguntou meio hesitante.

Até eu podia imaginar meus olhos brilhando quando ele falou isso.

- Oh! – Arfei. – Seria... Maravilhoso. Eu quero muito.

Edward sorriu largamente.

- Vem comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey! O que acharam deste cap?<strong> :D

**Ficaram sabendo da não-presença do Rob, Taylor e Kristen na TwiTour? Isso é aquele evento onde os fãs podem prestigiar os astros e fazer perguntas... =/**

**Pow que chato neh? Essa parada da traição desanimou uma galera. O que era para ser um fim da franquia com chave de ouro nem vai ser mais tão fantástico. Masssss... Vamos deixar nas mãos divinas poque Ele sim tem o poder de julgar.**

**Só fiquei tão chateada pelo Rob, pq sinceramente, ninguém merece isso e ele então nem se fala... Sou team Rob eternamente. :) É uma fase ruim que vai passar, para ambos...**

**Me deixem Revieeeews :***


	7. Capítulo 7: Piano Lesson

Mais um capítulo para distrair vocês :)

Have Fun e, para não perder o hábito, comeeenteeem!

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Piano lesson<strong>

Trilha sonora: **Stay With Me - Colbie Caillat**

"Ela era a beleza mais pura

Mas não de um tipo comum

Ela tinha um jeito

Que fazia você se sentir vivo

E por um momento

Você fez o mundo ficar parado"

(We owned the night – Lady Antebellum)

.

- Vem comigo. – Ele pegou a minha mão e me levou em direção às escadas.

Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo. Nunca tinha visto um piano no andar de cima. Muito menos sabia que aqui tinha um piano. Chegamos a um terceiro andar da casa.

Eu sabia da existência daquele andar, mas não ficava perambulando por ali. Não me surpreenderia que ali estivesse o piano de Edward.

Na última porta do corredor ele abriu e deu passagem para que eu entrasse primeiro. Quando entrei ele acendeu a luz.

Aquilo mais parecia uma sala abandonada. Era muito limpa, mas era fato que ninguém ia ali para simplesmente ficar. Vários lençóis brancos cobriam o que deveria ser a mobília. E um no canto que cobria um enorme móvel – provavelmente deveria ser o piano.

- Ninguém vem muito aqui, não é? – Perguntei para Edward.

- Não muito. – Ele sorriu timidamente.

Depois foi até o canto e tirou um lençol, surgindo sob ele um sofá de veludo vermelho.

- Fique à vontade. – Apontou o sofá para mim.

Depois ele foi para o outro canto e puxou outro lençol – o maior -, então, como imaginei, surgiu o piano.

Ele era lindo. Um piano de calda preto e lustroso de teclas brancas.

- É lindo. – Falei baixo.

- Obrigado. – Edward sentou no banquinho e deslizou com a ponta dos dedos as teclas do piano.

Eu me sentei no sofá esperando para ouvir ele tocar. Depois de um minuto a primeira nota pairou no ar. Uma nota grave.

Mais um minuto de silêncio então o ambiente foi preenchido por uma melodia doce. Eu não identifiquei nada familiar naquela música. Não que eu conhecesse muitas músicas em piano...

Eu queria vê-lo tocar mais de perto. Queria ver seus dedos encostando-se às teclas. Me levantei e caminhei lentamente para perto de Edward.

Ele não esperava que eu fizesse isso, então se assustou e parou de tocar quando encostei a mão em seu ombro.

- Desculpe. – Pedi retirando a mão de seu ombro. – Só queria ver você de perto. – Abaixei minha cabeça.

Edward pegou minha mão delicadamente e me chamou para sentar. Sentei ao seu lado no banco. Ele ainda segurava a minha mão.

Eu não olhava para ele, então Edward pôs a mão livre sob meu queixo e o levantou para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

- Eu não me importo. – Sorriu torto. – Realmente gosta?

Seu sorriso se tornou hesitante.

- É perfeito Edward. – Mordi meu lábio. – Hmmm... Qual o nome da canção?

- É uma composição minha. – Respondeu acariciando minha bochecha. – Compus para... Para...

Ele não terminou.

- Eu entendi. – Falei. – É muito bonita.

- Vou compor uma para você. – Ele estreitou levemente os olhos. – Você quer?

- Claro que quero. – Assenti.

Ele sorriu e voltou as mãos para o piano. Depois de mais algum tempinho de silêncio uma nova melodia começou a preencher o vazio. Aquela melodia não era tão linda se comparada a esta. Esta sim era suave, doce e... Mágica.

Em alguns momentos ele usava apenas as teclas de timbre mais fino. Em outros ele trabalhava com as graves também, mas não deixava de ser suave.

Me peguei chorando em um certo momento. Ouvi toda a melodia com encanto. Quando estava próxima do fim – pelo tom que tomava – Edward olhou para mim sorrindo, mas quando viu que eu chorava seu sorriso sumiu dando lugar a uma expressão de preocupação.

Ele terminou a música e se virou um pouco para mm.

- Por que está chorando? – Enxugou uma lágrima com o polegar.

- É que... A música é linda. – Falei.

Edward riu baixo.

- Está chorando de emoção?

Assenti.

- A música combina perfeitamente com você... – Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão. – É doce, serena, tranqüila, e acima de tudo é linda.

Eu sorri.

- Edward... Eu fico envergonhada quando você diz estas coisas assim. – Já sentia minhas bochechas ficando quentes.

- Por quê? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. E o que eu penso... – Ele suspirou. – Sabe Bella... Tanya não gostava muito de me ver tocar. Viu a diferença no tom da sua música e a dela?

Balancei a cabeça. Qualquer um perceberia a diferença, mesmo que não fosse expert no assunto.

- Você toca perfeitamente bem. – Falei.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, olhando intensamente nos meus olhos.

- Bella... Por que eu não te conheci melhor antes? Três anos perdidos... – Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Será que nós estaríamos... Hmmm... Juntos? – Perguntei num sussurro.

Edward deu de ombros uma vez.

- Seria muito fácil eu ter me apaixonado por você. Mas nada garante que você sentiria o mesmo por mim. – Ele riu. – Não que eu seja um bobo apaixonado... Mas é que você... É diferente. Você é, vamos dizer... O meu tipo. Será que eu tenho um tipo? – Perguntou para si mesmo. – Em fim. Nós temos muitas coisas em comum, você já reparou isso, Bella?

- É. – Eu sorri. - Todos têm um tipo... Tanto que eu também me apaixonaria por você.

Edward aproximou o rosto olhando em meus olhos e beijou minha bochecha. Ele deixou os lábios ali por um momento e depois, ainda com o rosto perto, deslizou a ponta de seu nariz no meu deixando sua testa encostar-se à minha.

- Você quer aprender a tocar?

- E-eu? T-tocar pian-no?

- É. Você quer? – Perguntou esfregando a ponta do seu nariz no meu.

- U-hum. – Por que eu estava gaguejando tanto? Espero que Edward não tenha notado minha gagueira súbita.

- O quanto você quer? – Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado. Eu notei que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso que só ele sabia.

- M-muito. – Eu senti certo duplo sentido na frase dele.

Busquei as forças de onde eu nem tinha para me afastar dele. Era hora de parar com isso ou nós iriamos acabar nos beijando.

Edward riu baixo e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente como que para clarear a mente.

- Tudo bem. – Ele inspirou profundamente. – Hmmm... Primeiro você deve saber que o primeiro e o quinto dedo são usados para alcançar as notas mais separadas ao mesmo tempo...

Edward me instruiu passo a passo. Eu nem sempre acompanhava o seu raciocínio, então ele teve que voltar e me ensinar de novo. Mas Edward parecia paciente e satisfeito por me ensinar tudo de novo e de novo, quando preciso.

- Agora, vamos à prática. – Ele olhou para mim. – Qual a música que você quer aprender?

- Aquela de Beethoven que a gente ouve nos porta jóias...

- Fur Elise. – Edward sorriu. – Ótima escolha.

Ele me mostrou as notas e pegou algumas partituras guardadas em uma pasta dentro da gaveta no móvel sob outro pano branco.

As minhas primeiras tentativas foram um fracasso. Eu batia forte demais nas teclas. E eu perdia muitas notas apertando outra ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é complicado demais para meu cérebro. – Falei cruzando meus braços emburrada.

- Mas você mal tentou. – Ele riu. – É preciso paciência, Bella.

- Você é um ótimo pianista. Eu não consigo te acompanhar e ponto.

Edward suspirou. Depois pegou minha mão.

- Sinta isso. – Ele virou minha palma para cima e começou a fingir que meus dedos eram teclas de piano. – Sente como é leve? Você não pode brigar com as teclas. Você só tem que apertá-las assim. – Ele continuou a 'teclar' em meus dedos. – Também precisa sentir a música dentro de você.

Ele virou minha mão com a palma para baixo e a levou até as teclas. Com a mão sobre a minha, Edward conduziu meus dedos sobre as teclas.

Uma melodia estava se formando. Não era aquela de Beethoven, mas era linda.

Eu olhei sorrindo alegremente para Edward e ele retribuiu. Eu não consegui desviar mais os meus olhos. Ele me prendia somente com o olhar. Era quase magnético.

Senti nossas mãos parando de tocar o piano, enquanto seus dedos entrelaçavam-se aos meus, de forma lenta e suave.

Lutei, mais uma vez, para desviar meus olhos. Mas foi em vão. Edward percebeu o que eu ia fazer, então segurou meu rosto.

- Alice já deve estar aqui e eu... Eu quero dar uma ajuda a ela na cozinha.

- Se tivessem chegado ela teria vindo atrás de nós, pode apostar.

- Mas eu quero ir.

- Por que Bella? – Ele questionou.

- Eu não sei... Eu... – Respirei fundo. – Por que se a gente ficar aqui... Você e eu... A gente vai acabar se beijando. E isso não é certo Edward.

- Mas... Se eles podem, por que a gente não?

- Por que eles não estão tentando nos reconquistar.

- Bella, a gente pode fazer isso sem que ninguém saiba e sem segundas intenções.

- Qual é Edward? – Eu me irritei. – Você está sentindo falta dela e quer que eu a substitua por enquanto, não é? Admita!

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Não! Bella, não é nada disso!

- Então é o que Edward? Crise de abstinência?

- Não! Muito menos isso. Você devia saber que eu sou diferente de Jacob. – Ele sibilou.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Cala a boca Edward. – Falei entredentes tirando sua mão de meu rosto e puxando minha mão no momento em que levantava.

- Bella, não... Eu não queria dizer isso.

Caminhei em disparada para a porta, mas Edward segurou meu braço.

- Edward! Me solta. – Eu tentei puxar o braço, mas ele me segurou pela cintura.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo e você sabe disso.

- Não! Eu não sei. – As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Por favor. Não chore. – Ele pediu.

- Então me solta. – Pedi. – Pára de fazer isso. Eu não sou a Tanya, Edward. Não confunda aquela lá comigo. Só entrei nessa para ter meu namorado de volta, não para substituir alguém.

- Isabella, olha bem para mim e diga se eu seria capaz de fazer uma coisa destas com você.

Edward me olhou daquele jeito intenso e eu sabia que ele falava a verdade.

Chorei ainda mais por saber que ele estava sendo sincero. Em Edward eu podia confiar. Eu não deveria ter falado assim com ele que sempre foi tão verdadeiro comigo.

Eu o abracei forte.

- Não. – Falei entre o soluço. – Você não faria.

- Eu nunca, me escute bem, nunca colocaria você no lugar de outra garota. – Ele afagou meu cabelo.

- Me desculpe. – Eu pedi escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. – Eu não devia ter -

- Não peça desculpas. Não há o que desculpar.

Agarrei sua camisa.

- Shh... Se acalme Jingle Bells.

Ele me afastou um pouco para me olhar.

- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou agir assim. Perdoe-me. Eu fui um idiota.

- Não. Pára. Não fique se chamando de idiota.

- Mas eu fui. Eu não tenho o direito de beijar você sem que esteja dentro dos planos. Prometo que não faço mais isso.

Eu voltei a esconder meu rosto em seu peito.

- Você me perdoa Bella? – Ele pediu.

- Como eu não iria perdoar você, Eddie? – Eu ri levemente e ele suspirou aliviado.

.

.

.

Ajudei Alice a preparar uma lasanha. Enquanto esperávamos o queijo gratinar, nós fomos para a sala onde os garotos assistiam ao jogo de baseball.

- Nós podíamos sair hoje à noite, não é? – Alice comentou.

- Sair para onde? – Emmett perguntou.

- Tem um restaurante bem legal em Port Angeles. Lá eles servem boa comida e ainda por cima tem música para dançar.

- Por mim tudo bem se eu puder chamar a minha gata. – Emmett sorriu.

- Chame a sua tal gata se quiser. – Alice revirou os olhos. – E pode chamar aquele amigo de vocês... O Jasper. – Ela disse timidamente.

- Ow. – Emmett tossiu.

- Isso está parecendo mais um encontro triplo. – Edward comentou.

Eu ri. Alice devia estar inventando tudo aquilo só para se encontrar com Jasper.

- Não tem nada a ver. Eu só não estou a fim de ficar segurando vela. – Ela fez careta.

- Ta bom. Então por que não chama uma amiga? – Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ih Edward! – Alice reclamou. – Fica quieto que você já tem seu par.

Alice piscou para mim.

- Por que eu tenho que ser a ovelha negra e nem ter um acompanhante?

- Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Edward riu.

- Jasper e Alice se beijando em baixo da árvore... – Emmett cantarolou.

- Emmett! – Alice tacou uma almofada nele. – Cala a boca.

.

.

.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa. – Falei para Alice quando estávamos em seu quarto.

- Mas por quê? – Ela fez bico.

- Eu tenho que pegar roupas, pedir ao meu pai para sair... Coisas do tipo.

- Com a roupa não se preocupe. E com o seu pai... Deixe comigo.

- Mas Alice... Eu não...

- Fique quietinha aqui e eu vou imediatamente ligar para ele.

Ela saiu da cama toda saltitante e pegou seu celular.

Discou o número e esperou um instante.

- Oi Charlie! – Alice cantarolou. – Sim, estou ótima, e você?

Ela esperou a resposta.

- Que ótimo! – Pausa. – Sim, estou devendo uma visita. Vou aparecer aí esta semana. Hmmm... Sabe Charlie, é que eu e meus irmãos estamos planejando ir à Port Angeles, um encontro de jovens. E eu queria pedir se a Bella pode ir com a gente.

Ela esperou.

- Juro que vamos nos comportar. Juízo é o que não nos falta. E você sabe muito bem disso. A Bella não poderia estar em companhia melhor e... – Ela parou e sorriu largamente saltitando na cama. – Mil obrigadas Charlie. Por isso que eu gosto de você. – Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Sim. Ela vai estar aí antes da meia noite. Edward vai levá-la. Mil beijinhos. Tchauzinho.

Eu já sabia a resposta.

- Ele disse sim!

Ela me abraçou.

- Alice, e quanto as minhas roupas? – Olhei para baixo. Eu não tinha nada para vestir nesta ocasião.

- Vem cá. – Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para seu closet.

.

.

.

Um vestidinho de renda rosa foi o que ela me emprestou. Além de me arrumar uma sapatilha de sua mãe que calçava o mesmo número que eu. Fez questão ainda de arrumar meu cabelo com um penteado novo. Algumas tranças prendiam meu cabelo, enquanto outra parte ficava solta. Minha maquiagem ficou total e completamente por conta dela. Isso tudo ela fez depois de se aprontar primeiro.

- Lindas e poderosas, estamos prontas para ir.

- Afinal, para onde estamos indo?

- Secret. – Ela franziu os lábios.

- Ah, Alice. Fala logo. – Pedi.

- Na-na-ni-na-não.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero que seja uma surpresinha.

Eu revirei meus olhos. Alice sempre gostava destes suspenses. Mas eu ia perguntar a Edward mesmo...

Descemos as escadas, eu levei minha bolsa com minhas roupas, e encontramos Jasper, Emmett e Edward. Todos bem arrumados, mas dentre todos eu preferia Edward. Ele estava com uma camisa verde escura de mangas três quartos, um jeans escuro e tênis pretos. Ele estava sexy...

- Fiu. Fiu. – Emmett assobiou.

Alice revirou os olhos e me olhou sorrindo. Eu me aproximei de Edward que sorriu de lado para mim.

- Hmmm... Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntei para ele.

- Ao C'Est Si Bon, em Port Angeles. – Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Alice empalideceu.

- Edward! – Arfou. – Eu disse que não era para contar! – Ela bateu o pé.

Ele fez cara de inocente, levantando um pouco os ombros.

- Não adianta... Você não nega nada para a Bella mesmo. – Ela bufou.

Não era bem assim... Edward não fazia tudo o que eu pedia. E Alice sabia bem disso.

- Eu posso ir com você Jasper? – Alice perguntou para ele piscando os olhos freneticamente. – Não estou a fim de segurar vela para ninguém. – Ela olhou especificamente para mim e para Edward. Eu devo ter corado em um milhão de tons de vermelho.

- Claro. – Jasper sorriu alegremente para ela.

- Cuidado com a nossa pixel. – Emmett bateu de leve no ombro de Jasper.

- Cala a boca Emmett. – Alice falou entre os dentes.

- Tudo bem. A gente já pode ir? – Edward perguntou impaciente.

- Vamos passar na casa da Rose. Lembrem-se. – Emmett pegou as chaves de seu carro na mesinha de centro na sala.

- Todo mundo já sabe Emmett, não precisa repetir. – Alice fez um gesto de desdém com a mão.

- Então vamos embora. – Emmett pulou porta a fora.

Alice agarrou a mão de Jasper e saiu pulando e correndo, puxando ele junto.

Eu ri.

- Qual a piada? – Edward perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para a porta.

- Seus irmãos são duas comédias. Estão realmente animados.

Edward trancou a porta da casa quando saímos.

- Isso é só uma parte do que eles costumam fazer. – Nós dois rimos. – Mas eu também estou feliz. Só não saio pulando por aí.

- Você é o mais comportado.

- E isso é ruim? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não acho. – Falei sinceramente. – Gosto disso. Olha para mim. Estou pulando feito uma criança feliz?

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Então... Somos os mais comportados deste grupo. – Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e me estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a entrar.

- Com certeza.

.

.

.

Passamos na casa de Rosalie e ela saiu de lá toda deslumbrante. Eu até pensaria que era uma modelo de catálogo se esbarrasse com ela na rua. Ela e Tanya eram muito parecidas e pensei se aquilo era uma moda que elas seguiam...

Imediatamente me senti inferior. Um golpe na minha alto-estima. Será que eu podia competir com Tanya? Será que Edward optaria _mesmo_ por mim algum dia se pudesse ter escolhido?

Eu parecia tão sem graça e humilde perto dela que era difícil acreditar que, aos olhos de Edward, eu me destacaria.

Ele disse que em outras circunstâncias poderia ter se apaixonado por mim. Antes de tudo isso acontecer. Será que ele queria se referir à antes da chegada de Tanya? Antes da chegada dela ele até poderia olhar para Bella Swan.

Olhei para ele que dirigia com uma expressão calma e serena. Edward era mesmo lindo, eu tinha que admitir. Seus traços deveriam ser invejáveis para qualquer modelo ou ator de Hollywood.

Antes de namorar Jacob, Edward era o tipo de garoto que faria eu me derreter toda. Eu sempre me imaginei namorando alguém como ele. Não que eu fosse exigente nesta questão da aparência. Mas toda garota tem lá seu sonho de par ideal.

Ele reparou que eu o estava olhando e desviou os olhos da estrada e me olhou sorrindo.

- No que está pensando Bella? – Edward perguntou e olhou de novo para a estrada.

- Nada. – Respondi sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Nada _mesmo_, ou você não quer me contar? – Indagou me dando mais uma olhada.

- Estava só divagando. Nada de mais. – Tentei parecer o mais casual possível.

- Hum. – Ele sorriu voltando a olhar a estrada.

Volta e meia eu o pegava me olhando pelo canto do olho. Mas não falávamos nada. Era um silêncio agradável, apesar de um pouco constrangedor.

.

.

.

Chegamos ao tal lugar em Port Angeles. Era bem bonito por fora, e por dentro devia ser ainda mais.

Deixamos o carro no estacionamento.

- Esse lugar é maneiro. – Emmett se juntou a nós na beira da calçada.

- Boa noite. – Rosalie disse.

- Boa noite Rose. – Alice respondeu.

- Boa noite. – Respondi timidamente. Rosalie me olhou rapidamente dos pés à cabeça.

Me senti desconfortável sob seu olhar. Ela era a melhor amiga da ex/futura namorada de Edward e aposto como cada ato meu seria relatado de Rosalie para a _tal_.

Reparando o meu desconforto, Edward passou um braço em minha cintura e aproximou a boca de minha orelha.

- Não deixe que ela te intimide. – Sussurrou.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri de leve.

- Vamos lá. – Alice apressou-se para entrar no restaurante.

Como por fora, por dentro o lugar era bem arrumado. Não chegava a ser sofisticado, mas era de classe.

Sentamos em uma mesa redonda reservada para os seis. Eu, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, sentados nesta ordem.

Não estava muito cheio, mas havia uma boa quantidade de pessoas. Uma banda tocava em um canto onde tinha um palquinho próprio para isso. O garçom veio nos atender e nós escolhemos o que íamos pedir.

- Uh, é Bella? Certo? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Sim. – Sorri fracamente.

- Hum. Gostei da sua roupa. É de qual coleção? – Ela perguntou com um leve arquear de sua sobrancelha esquerda.

Não gostei do tom como ela falou comigo. Parecia que estava querendo me testar.

Olhei para a roupa que Alice tinha em emprestado. Eu nem sabia onde ela tinha comprado, quanto mais de que coleção era.

- Ah, Bella. – Alice se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa. – Lembra que a gente comprou meu vestido e o seu naquela boutique aqui no centro de Port Angeles? A nova coleção da _Burberry_.

- Claro. – Murmurei.

- Você não lembra, não é? – Alice riu.

Olhei para Rosalie que observava bem curiosa.

- Naquele dia você e Edward tinham marcado de se encontrar. Mal prestou atenção no que eu falava. – Ela riu. – Fui eu quem acabou escolhendo tudo sozinha enquanto você falava com ele no telefone. Dia meloso aquele. – Ela fez uma careta encenada.

- Ah! É verdade. Como eu poderia me esquecer? – Fingi que realmente tinha saído com Alice para comprar nossos vestidos desta noite. Olhei para Edward e sorri timidamente. Ele levantou a mão até meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Acho que estamos de vela. – Jasper comentou depois rindo baixinho.

- Liga não, brother. – Emmett falou para ele. – Conviver com isso todos os dias é ainda pior.

- Vocês são assim... Hmmm... Apaixonados? – Rosalie piscou duas vezes. Ela parecia sondar tudo.

- Se são apaixonados? – Emmett gargalhou. – Isso já é mais que paixão, cara Rose. Eles são como um só. – Ele balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços sobre o peito musculoso. Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

- Há quanto tempo estão_juntos__mesmo_? – Ela indagou.

- Ih! Vamos começar a falar sobre o relacionamento de Bella e Edward agora? – Alice se irritou. Eu a agradeci mentalmente. – Há tanta coisa mais normal para falarmos do que um amor de roteiros de filme.

Ela olhou para mim pelo canto do olho e sorriu. Ah! Alice. Minha heroína.

Realmente se aquela Tanya tivesse mandado Rosalie sondar como Edward estava comigo, ia encontrar mais do que pensava procurar.

Edward, para facilitar ainda mais a situação, apoiou um braço no encosto de minha cadeira e alisou meu braço com a ponta dos dedos, repetindo o movimento várias e várias vezes.

E aquilo me causou arrepios. As pontas de seus dedos estavam quentes e uma leve energia percorria meu braço.

Na mesa, o assunto era outro. Mas eu mal prestei atenção no que eles falavam. Estava ciente somente de Edward afagando meu braço e dos olhos de Rosalie que nos fitavam de vez em quando.

O pedido chegou e nós comemos. Agora, sem a mão de Edward me tocando e os olhos de Rosalie nos secando, eu conseguia interagir na conversa.

- Nós podíamos ir ao Paintball amanhã à tarde. – Jasper sugeriu.

- Um Paintball em plena segunda feira? – Alice questionou.

- É. Qual o problema? Vai ser maneiro. – Emmett falou.

- Vai estar vazio, então a gente pode aproveitar mais. – Disse Jasper. Alice sorriu para ele concordando com a cabeça.

- Acho que vai ser legal. – Comentei.

- Vamos todos! – Emmett bateu palmas e uivou.

Ganhamos alguns olhares das pessoas que estavam em volta, mas nem ligamos. Nos divertíamos e isso era tudo o que importava.

A banda tinha parado para descansar e algumas músicas aleatórias tocavam nas caixas de som espalhadas pelo teto do ambiente. Reconheci minha favorita entre elas. _Dancing__in__the__moonlight_ de Toploader. O toque fazia daquela música inconfundível. O ritmo diferente de qualquer outro que eu conhecia me deixava com vontade de dançar.

Bati de leve a palma da mão na perna de acordo com a batida da música.

- Quer dançar? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não... Não tem ninguém dançando. – Falei olhando para um espaço vago perto do palco.

- E daí? Vamos ser os primeiros, então. – Ele me estendeu a mão.

Mordi meu lábio. Eu queria muito ir. A música me chamava para dançá-la com Edward. Eu peguei sua mão e nós levantamos indo para a 'pista' de dança.

Chegando lá, Edward segurou minha mão e com a livre apoiou minhas costas, me puxando para perto de si.

Ele sorriu para mim e começamos a dançar. Estávamos na posição de quem dança uma música clássica, ou uma valsa, só que nós movíamos um pouco mais rápido, no ritmo de Dancing in the moonlight;

Ele me afastou de seu corpo e me rodou uma vez, depois eu voltei para perto dele e encostei a cabeça em seu peito.

Mais alguns passos, e ele me afastou de novo, só que desta vez Edward me fez estender o passo – até que nossos braços estivessem esticados – para depois me puxar com um pouco de força. Eu parei de costas para ele, encostada em seu corpo. Seus braços me envolveram e nós dançamos assim.

Me lembrei da cena de um filme de romance, 'Um amor para recordar', a parte em que os atores principais dançam na sacada do quarto da menina. Edward e eu dançávamos praticamente daquele jeito.

Vi Alice e Jasper se juntando a nós no espaço de dança. Depois vieram Emmett e Rosalie. Isso foi o convite para que mais pessoas se juntassem à dança.

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu.

- Viu? Está todo mundo dançando agora. – Ele falou em meu ouvido.

- É. – Eu sorri.

A música estava perto do fim, então Edward me girou de forma que fiquei de frente para ele.

- Você dança muito bem. – Elogiei-o.

- Correção: _nós_dançamos bem.

A música acabou e outra mais lenta passou a tocar. Era lenta e _romântica_. As pessoas à nossa volta começaram a dançar abraçadas com seus parceiros e parceiras. Eu olhei para Edward que também observava as pessoas em vonta de nós. Éramos os únicos parados ali no meio.

Ele olhou para mim e permanecemos parados por mais alguns segundos, então Edward poassou um braço por minha cintura e me conduziu naquele novo ritmo.

_We __simply __fit __together_

(Nós simplesmente nos encaixamos)

_Like __a __piece __of __apple __pie_

(Como um pedaço de torta de maçã)

_I __will __be __vanilla __ice __cream_

(Eu serei o sorvete de baunilha)

_And __I'll __sing __you __lullabies_

(E eu cantarei para você canções de ninar)

_I __will __love __you __in __the __moonlight_

(Eu te amarei à luz da lua)

_And __I'll __love __you __in __the __Day_

(E eu te amarei durante o dia)

_Always_

(Sempre)

.

_I __love __the __time __we __spend_

(Eu amo o tempo que passamos juntos)

_Like __a __watch __from __an __old __friend_

(Como um relógio de um velho amigo)

_I __will __help __you __keep __your __smile_

(Eu te ajudarei a manter o seu sorriso)

_Promise __me __you'll __stay __awhile_

(Me prometa que você ficará por um tempo)

_I __will __come __to __you __in __need_

(Eu irei a você quando precisar)

_And __I'll __help __you __when __I __can, __when __I __can_

(E eu te ajudarei quando eu puder, quando eu puder)

.

Eu prestava um pouco de atenção na letra da música. Ela me parecia familiar demais. Era daquelas músicas em que, simplesmente, parecem falar para você. Edward buscou meus olhos por um instante até que eu retribuí o olhar. Ele franziu um pouco o cenho e apertou os lábios, mas respirou mais profundamente e pareceu relaxar.

_Stay __with __me_

(Fique comigo)

_Promise __me __you're __never __going __to __leave_

(Me prometa que nunca vai deixar)

_Stay __with __me, __yeah_

(Fique comigo, sim)

_Let's __try __to __be __the __best __that __we __can __be_

(Vamos tentar ser o melhor que podemos ser)

_And __take __our __time_

(E ter o nosso tempo)

.

_We __always __joke __together_

(Nós sempre brincamos sozinhos)

_Laugh __'til __we're __rolling __on __the __floor_

(Rimos até rolarmos no chão)

_I __like __the __way __you __dance __around_

(Eu gosto do jeito que você dança)

_When __you're __running __for __the __door_

(Quando você está correndo para a porta)

_I __will __come __to __visit __you_

(Eu virei te visitar)

_Even __when __we're __old __and __Gray_

(Mesmo quando ficarmos velhos e grisalhos)

_Always_

(Sempre)

.

Edward ainda sustentava meu olhar. Não que eu quisesse desviar meus olhos. Não, muito pelo contrário. Me sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos cor de esmeralma. E Aquela letra estava cada vez mais familiar. Era como se eu já conhecesse a história... Já conhecesse tudo o que a letra dizia.

_I __love __the __way __you __make __me __feel_

(Eu adoro o jeito que você me faz sentir)

_When __you're __a sleep __I'll __take __the __Wheel_

(Quando você estiver dormindo eu pegarei o volante)

_Make __sure __to __call __when __you __get __home_

(Não se esqueça de ligar quando você chegar em casa)

_When __you're __driving __on __the __Road_

(Quando você estiver dirigindo na estrada)

_I __will __come __to __you __in __need_

(Eu irei a você se precisar)

_And __I'll __help __you __when __I __can, __when __I __can, __so_

(Eu te ajudarei quando eu puder, quando eu puder, então)

.

_Stay __with __me __(stay __with __me)_

(Fique comigo (fique comigo))

_Promise __me __you're __never __going __to __leave_

(Me prometa que nunca vai deixar)

_Stay __with __me, __yeah __(stay __with __me)_

(Fique comigo, sim (Fique comigo))

_Let's __try __to __be __the __best __that __we __can __be_

(Vamos tentar ser o melhor que podemos ser)

_And __take __our __time_

(E ter o nosso tempo)

.

Tudo em volta de mim parecia fora de foco. Nada nem ninguém parecia estar mais ali. Era como um mundo diferente. Um mundo onde só quem habitava era Edward e eu.

_I __will __come __to __you __in __need_

(Eu irei a você quando precisar)

_And __I'll __help __you __when __I __can_

(E eu te ajudarei quando eu puder)

_I __will __help __you __when __I __can_

(Eu te ajudarei quando eu puder)

_I __will __come __to __you __in __need_

(Eu irei a você quando precisar)

_And __I'll __help __you __when __I __can_

(E eu te ajudarei quando eu puder)

_I __will __help __you __when __I __can_

(Eu te ajudarei quando eu puder)

_aways_

(sempre)

.

Seus olhos pareciam me dizer algo que sua boca ocultava. Mas eu não queria ouvir. Queria simplesmente ver em seus olhos. Mesmo que não soubesse bem o que era, aquilo me envolvia. Edward mexeu os lábios acompanhando o refrão da música.

_So __stay __with __me_

(Então fique comigo)

_Promise __me __you're __never __going __to __leave_

(Me prometa que nunca vai deixar)

_Stay __with __me, __yeah_

(Fique comigo, sim)

_Let's __try __to __be __the __best __that __we __can __be_

(Vamos tentar ser o melhor que podemos ser)

_And __take __our __time_

(E ter o nosso tempo)

.

A música acabou e nós ficamos ali, sem que qualquer um fizesse menção de dar fim à dança.

- Gente! Estas músicas foram demais. – Alice falou entusiasmada, então eu afastei de Edward me sentindo meio envergonhada.

Mas vergonha de quê, se nós não fizemos nada de errado? Ou era a força do hábito ou aquela dança tinha mexido nos meus sentidos.

- Vamos lá, o pessoal espera a gente para ir. – Alice entrelaçou seu braço no meu e me carregou para onde Rosalie esperava com os garotos.

Eles foram pagar a conta e nós três ficamos perto da porta de saída.

- Eu estou realmente animada para o Paint amanhã. – Rosalie falou sorrindo.

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Olha Rose, não me leve a mal... – Alice mudou o peso de seu corpo para a perna esquerda. – Não espalha para ninguém que nós vamos sair, ok?

Ela fez uma cara de espanto.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Alice fez biquinho tentando achar uma desculpa. Eu sabia muito bem que ela não queria que a conversa chegasse aos ouvidos de Tanya, ou Jacob.

- Porque imagina só que legal vai ser ter um pouco mais de tempo a sós com seu namorado? – Sugeri.

- Isso! – Alice concordou prontamente. – Vamos poder aproveitar a oportunidade de ter atenção exclusiva. Não ia ser ótimo?

Rosalie pareceu ponderar a decisão.

- É. Vocês têm razão. Com esta história de treino, o Emm tem ficado bem ocupado. Até que não seria nada mal ter um tempinho a mais com ele.

- Pois então Rose. Se todos os demais amigos forem, ele não vai ter olhos só para você.

Ela assentiu veementemente.

- É. Ninguém mais vai ficar sabendo.

Alice e eu respiramos aliviadas que pelo menos tínhamos colocado algo na cabeça de vento de Rosalie, usando sua própria vaidade, claro.

Me despedi dos outros e Edward me levou para casa. Peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás e ele veio abrir a porta para mim enquanto isso. Ainda nem eram onze e meia quando me deixou na porta.

- Antes da meia noite, viu?

- Sim. Está tentando puxar saco do meu pai?

Ele riu.

- O que? Eu? Não... Imagina. – Edward encostou o antebraço no marco da porta, logo à cima de minha cabeça.

- Ok. – Dei de ombros. – Mas meu pai gosta de você mesmo sem essa bajulação toda.

– Só estou obtendo o passe livre para a próxima vez.

- Tudo bem, então.

Apertei com as duas mãos a alça da minha mochila pendurada no ombro. Mais uma vez Edward estava me olhando daquele jeito estranho e penetrante.

- Hmmm, boa noite? – Minha frase saiu como uma pergunta.

Ele sorriu.

- É. Boa noite. – Riu uma vez e balançou ligeiramente a cabeça. Aproximou o rosto do meu e me deu aquele beijo na bochecha bem no canto da boca. – Até amanhã Bella. – Seus lábios passaram bem rente aos meus, até chegar ao outro canto da boca, onde ele colocou mais um beijo demorado.

Meu coração batia tão rápido quanto as asas de um pássaro.

- Até. – Engoli em seco.

Quando ele se afastou eu tive medo de cair, pois minha cabeça girava e tudo ficou meio instável. Acenei rapidamente com a mão e entrei em casa.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Mereço review?<strong>

**O que acharam? :)**


	8. Capítulo 8: Eddie Bear e Jingle Bells

Maaais um capítulo aí geeeente.

Uma coisa importante antes: Por faavooooooorrrr acessem este Blog aqui: descentescolhido

(é só acrescentar o .blosgpot no fim, lá no google, é que aqui não posta link)

É o livro da minha amiga que se Deus quiser será lançado *-*

Deem uma conferida! Eu li e aprovei bastante. Vi ela escrevendo dentro da sala de aula,

ajudei a escolher nomes tbm. Isso é de muita importância, please!

Agora... Have Fun! ;*

* * *

><p>Capítulo: <strong>Eddie Bear e Jingle Bells<strong>

Trilha sonora: **A** **Beautiful Mess – Jason Mraz**

"Você tem o melhor dos dois mundos

Você é o tipo de garota que pode derrubar um homem,

E levantá-lo de volta novamente

Você é forte, mas você está carente."

(A Beautiful Mess – Jason Mraz)

.

- Vamos lá galera! Uhul. – Alice gritou animada quando chegamos ao Paintball.

O lugar realmente estava mais vazio, então seria melhor para aproveitar.

A arena era como um campo de batalha. Estavam distribuídas algumas muretas de proteção e paredes falsas, tambores e até algumas peças de demolição para tornar o jogo mais emocionante e realístico.

- Vai ser competição ou apenas diversão? – Emmett perguntou quando fomos até o caixa pagar e pegar os instrumentos.

- Claro que vai ser só diversão, Emmett. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ah, mas por quê? – Ele ficou emburrado.

- Porque quando você entra em competição você perde a noção. – Jasper bateu em seu ombro.

- Eu vou me comportar. – Ele insistiu.

- Não, Emmett. Tem meninas jogando. – Edward lembrou-lhe.

- Qual é Edward! Está nos chamando de incapazes? – Rosalie retrucou.

- Não. Mas por acaso você já ouviu falar que um tiro desses dói?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Já ouvi falar por aí.

- Então... Para agradar a todos vamos ter a equipe dos meninos contra das meninas, sem competição acirrada. É só diversão, ok? – Alice estabeleceu ordem. Todos concordamos.

Pegamos luvas, máscaras, botas, macacões.

- Acho melhor a Bella colocar joelheira e cotoveleiras. – Alice colocou a mão sob o queixo.

- Hey! Eu não sou tão frágil assim. – Reclamei.

- A Alice tem razão, Bella. – Edward disse. – É mais proteção para você. Não queremos que você termine o jogo menos perfeita do que começou.

Fiz uma careta, mas ele me ignorou e me ajudou a colocar os equipamentos 'extras'. Que constrangedor. Eu devo parecer uma idiota com tantos 'equipamentos de proteção'. Acho que nem as crianças usavam aquilo. Um absurdo!

Pegamos as sacolas com as paintballs.

Feito isso estávamos prontos para começar. As garotas estavam de macacão vermelho e os garotos com o azul, para ficar mais fácil de visualizar.

Que se inicie o jogo!

.

.

.

Eu mais corria do que tentava acertar alguém. Me escondia atrás das barreiras enquanto os outros atiravam uns nos outros.

Em um puro momento de distração, não percebi que havia um componente do time azul a menos no meu campo de visão.

Comecei a olhar em volta procurando por ele. Eu senti que estava perto e me observando.

Resolvi mudar de local, mas foi um erro.

- Ah! – Gritei quando ele pulou na minha frente.

- Rá! Se escondendo, Bella?

- Edward, não! – Eu pedi rindo.

Ele mirou a pistola para mim. Eu caí no chão e tapei minha cabeça, esperando ele atirar onde quer que fosse.

Ouvi sua risada e não senti absolutamente nada.

- Atira logo. – Falei.

- Já atirei na sua bota.

Destapei meus olhos e olhei meus pés. Havia ali uma mancha verde.

Edward estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Vem, vamos lá jogar com os outros.

Peguei sua mão e ele me puxou para me ajudar a ficar de pé.

- Isso aí deve machucar. – Olhei-o dos pés à cabeça e vi poucas manchas de tinta.

- Dói um pouco, mas depois de alguns segundos passa. – Começamos a andar em direção aos outros ainda de mãos dadas.

Foi então que comecei a interagir no jogo. Eu mais acertei o chão e obstáculos do que a alguém. Logo as minhas munições se foram rapidamente.

- Parece que a munição de alguém acabou! – Emmett riu alto e veio em minha direção.

- Para Emmett. – Pedi.

- O que? E aquele tiro que você deu na minha barriga?

- Er... Foi sem querer.

- Sem querer querendo, não é? – Ele apontou sua arma para mim.

Antes que eu sentisse a bolinha atingindo-me na barriga, Edward pulou na minha frente e recebeu o tiro, assim como também atirou em Emmett.

- Hey, Edward! Assim não tem graça.

- Claro que tem. Estamos jogando, certo?

- Mas eu quero atirar nela que não tem mais munição. – Ele tentou se esquivar de Edward, mas ele me escondeu atrás de si. – Qual é maninho? Vai ficar contra o seu time, agora?

- O time delas tem um a menos, então... – Dito isso ele atirou uma dezena de vezes no irmão.

- Isso dói Edward! – Emmett se queixou.

- Não me diga. – Ele disse ironicamente e riu.

- Vai se ver comigo!

Emmett me esqueceu e começou a correr atrás do irmão dando tiros, mas errando a maioria pois a velocidade de Edward era impressionante.

O tempo de jogo acabou.

Tiramos nossas máscaras.

- Uau. Isso foi muito divertido. – Rosalie pulou de animação.

- Foi mesmo. – Alice concordou dando alguns pulinhos também.

- Pena que não gastei toda a minha munição. – Edward comentou para mim.

Olhei para a sacola dele que ainda tinha três bolinhas.

- Nossa! Você foi o único que não gastou tudo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vou gastar agora.

Antes que eu fizesse alguma pergunta, ele pegou as três bolinhas e tacou-as em mim.

- Seu... Seu... Trapaceiro! – Gritei.

Todos riram de mim, inclusive ele.

- Isso não se chama trapaça, e sim esperteza.

- Isso não vai ficar assim!

Como não tinha mais ninguém para jogar além de nós, a arena estava livre.

Edward correu para dentro dela e eu o segui.

- Volta aqui Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Berrei e ele se virou para mim, correndo de costas.

- Vem me pegar Isabella Marie Swan.

- Pega ele Bella! – Ouvi gritos ao longe.

- Eu te pego. – Apontei em direção a Edward.

- Ow. – Edward sorriu maliciosamente. – Venha me _pegar_ então.

Ele parou subitamente. Levei tempo demais para perceber o que ele tinha feito, então corri até me chocar contra ele e nós dois cairmos no chão.

- Louco! – Eu ri, deitando minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Ele me abraçou.

- Louco, eu? Quem foi que pulou em cima de mim?

Apoiei a mão no chão e me levantei um pouco.

Edward e eu rimos. Ele pegou parte do cabelo caído ao redor do meu rosto e colocou atrás da orelha.

Me virou de lado e se levantou estendendo a mão para me ajudar.

Saímos da arena e todos os outros já estavam sem o macacão e os instrumentos de proteção.

- Galera, eu estou com fome. – Emmett passou a mão na barriga.

- Novidade... – Alice murmurou.

- Vamos comer em algum lugar aqui perto. – Rosalie abraçou o namorado e lhe deu um beijo.

Isso pareceu inspirar Jasper e Alice, pois eles também se beijaram.

Ok! Edward e eu estávamos de vela agora.

Ele pegou meu braço. Levei um susto até perceber o que estava fazendo. Me ajudou a tirar as cotoveleiras, assim como os outros instrumentos. Depois cada um tirou seus macacões.

Fizemos tudo isso e aqueles outros casais ainda continuavam em seus momentos.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos sem saber o que fazer. Mas não podíamos simplesmente ficar ali parados como dois estranhos, principalmente perto da melhor amiga de Tanya.

Andei para perto dele e Edward passou um braço em volta de mim. Eu apoiei uma mão em seu peito e ele beijou minha testa. Aquilo não era como os outros estavam fazendo, mas era um gesto de carinho e que qualquer casal poderia fazer.

...

- Eu estou adorando essa tarde. – Alice comentou.

Estávamos em uma lanchonete sentados naquelas mesas com cabines individuais.

- Eu também. – Rosalie estava sendo até simpática quando não estava na presença da 'abelha rainha da ignorância', vulgo Tanya. - Devíamos repetir a dose, o que acham?

- Com você eu repito tudo duas vezes Rose. - Emmett sorriu bobamente para Rosalie e depois deu beijinhos doces em seus lábios.

- Ow Emmett! - Jasper tacou batatas fritas no Emm. - Estamos comendo!

- Cala a boca Jazz! Não esqueça que você namora a minha irmãzinha. - Emmett devolveu as batatas em Jasper.

- Rá, rá. - Alice se queixou e assim começou uma pequena guerrinha de comida bem ali.

Aquela realmente estava sendo uma tarde prazerosa na presença de amigos. Sentados em uma lanchonete comendo hambúrgueres e batatas fritas acompanhados de um refrigerante.

- E você? – Edward sussurrou para mim. – Está gostando?

Eu sorri.

- Claro.

Ele sorriu de volta e me deu na boca uma batata frita.

Isso serviu de mais inspiração para os outros que pararam de implicar entre si e começaram de novo em seus momentos românticos.

Logo senti o braço de Edward em torno de meus ombros. Olhei para ele, que sorria para mim. Depois se inclinou em minha direção e tapou a visão das pessoas à nossa volta.

Para quem olhasse de fora talvez parecesse que ele estava me beijando, quando na verdade, ele apenas olhava para mim.

Para dar mais um toque de realidade, eu coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo e segurei entre os dedos algumas mechas.

Ele sorriu para mim, em resposta.

Estávamos perto demais para que eu sentisse sua respiração quente em meus lábios. Mas eu não permiti que aquilo me abalasse. Tentei manter meus olhos fixos nos seus, mas talvez isso não tenha sido a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer.

No entanto, consegui reunir forças dentro de mim para me controlar e segurar o impulso de beijar Edward.

Poucos segundos depois ele se afastou.

Permanecemos por mais um tempo na lanchonete e depois fomos embora.

O resto do dia eu aproveitei para fazer minhas tarefas de escola que estavam meio atrasadas e preparar o jantar.

Enquanto comíamos Charlie se mostrou interessado em saber como tinha sido meu final de semana e eu lhe contei. Depois de uma conversa tranquila eu fui me deitar, esgotada por um dia tão cheio de emoções.

.

.

.

Era mais uma daquelas tardes em que Alice me escoltou para ir até sua casa.

Depois de um filme que acabávamos de assistir, e eu já tinha me aproximado mais do que deveria de Edward, Alice teve uma ideia.

- Vão todos à quermesse lá no fim da rua. Vamos também? – Perguntou animada, quicando no sofá.

- Todos quem Alice? – Edward perguntou.

- Todo mundo, oras! Emm, Rose, Tyler, Ben, Ângela, Mike, Jessica, Lauren... Acho que Victoria, Laurent e James também vão. Ah, e claro... O Jazz. Talvez as meninas de La Push. Jacob e Tanya vão aparecer. Ou seja, o pessoal todo vai estar lá. Nós temos que estar também.

- Você quer ir? – Olhei para cima, para Edward.

- Se você quiser... Tudo bem para mim.

- Ok. Vamos então Alice. – Suspirei profundamente.

- Eba! – Gritou. – Eu vou lá colocar o meu suéter rosa e já volto num minuto. – Saiu pulando e cantarolando pela sala e sumiu.

- Parece uma criança em dia de natal. – Edward bufou.

- Está realmente muito animada. – Concordei.

Um minuto foi pouco. Alice devia estar se maquiando ou algo do tipo. Eu apenas passei os dedos em meu cabelo e voltei para os braços de Edward.

Quando Alice finalmente estava pronta, nós pudemos partir em direção ao fim da rua. Como era bem perto, fomos a pé.

A rua estava lotada de carros e pessoas na fila para entrar na quermesse. Passados cinco minutos nós adquirimos o bilhete e entramos. Passamos pelos grandes arcos de neon que tinham seu brilho ressaltado naquele dia nublado e meio escuro. Não chovia, mas o céu estava cinzento.

Alice avistou o grupo de amigos logo de longe.

- Ah! Lá estão alguns deles. – Ela se apressou e foi à frente.

- É... Que se iniciem os jogos. – Edward murmurou.

Olhei para ele, que sorriu para mim e pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Andamos até onde as pessoas conhecidas se aglomeraram.

Cumprimentamos todos. Como Alice falou, a turma toda estava ali. Exceto...

- Olhem lá o Jake e a Tanya. – Mike apontou. Todos olharam em direção ao portão. – Hey! – Gritou e eles olharam em direção a nós e vieram de mãos dadas. É! _Todos _estavam aqui.

- Como vão caras? – Jake cumprimentou todos e parou em Edward e em mim. – Edward. – acenou com a cabeça. Senti a mão de Edward apertar um pouco a minha.

- Jacob. – Edward retribuiu o aceno.

Jacob olhou para mim.

- Hey, Bella. – Sorriu.

- Oi. – Respondi timidamente.

Tanya nem sequer se deu o trabalho de falar conosco. Apenas sorriu para Edward e foi só.

- Ok! – Emmett falou alto como que para quebrar o clima tenso. – Quem aí vai no giro da morte? – Disse e apontou para uma montanha russa que tinha vários e vários loops que me deixavam tonta só de olhar.

A galera gritou e se apressaram para a fila.

Eu caminhei ao lado de Edward, encarando aquele que deveria ser mesmo o giro da morte. Da _minha __morte._Eu não era fã de altura.

A fila estava grande e logo atrás de nós – por ironia do destino, ou não – estavam Tanya e Jacob.

Edward e eu olhamos discretamente para trás. Jacob e Tanya nos encaravam. Jacob sorriu meio malicioso.

- Você vai encarar este Bella? – Perguntou.

Olhei brevemente para Edward, que também me olhou.

- É. Acho que vou. – Falei tentando sorrir, mas acabou saindo uma careta.

- Hum. – Tanya fez som de deboche. – Se vai então olha para frente e anda. A fila já está indo. – Fez sinal para que eu andasse.

Edward e eu olhamos para frente. Minha respiração ficou difícil a cada passo que dávamos.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou baixinho.

Eu assenti.

Não sei se o que me deixou enjoada foi ver Tanya e Jacob atrás de nós ou era o medo do brinquedo à nossa frente.

Senti a mão de Edward segurar meu rosto e o virar em sua direção. Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos.

- Você tem certeza, Bella?

- Não. Eu... – Eu parei e tentei puxar a minha mão. – Eu não vou neste. Você pode ir. Espero bem ali. Na saída do brinquedo. – Falei meio nervosa.

Ele não soltou minha mão.

- Hey, a fila andou. Anda Isabella, se vai amarelar então sai logo da fila. – Tanya falou rudemente.

Edward encarou-a. Eu nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de olhar para ela daquele jeito, parecendo... Irritado?

- Fico com você. – Edward sorriu para mim.

- Não. Você pode ir...

- Você é fracote, Edward? – Jacob caçoou.

Vi o maxilar de Edward travar. Ele deu um passo em direção a Jacob.

- Obrigada por fazer isso por mim, Eddie. – Falei sorrindo para ele.

Edward me olhou. Sorriu de volta e nós saímos da fila.

- Você devia ter ido. – Falei quando estávamos longe do brinquedo.

- Eu não ia deixar você sozinha.

- Obrigada. – Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes.

- Não há de quê Jingle Bells. – Ele sorriu torto. – Hey, o que acha de irmos à barraca de tiros?

- Onde fica? – Olhei em volta.

- Vem comigo. – Edward me puxou pela mão.

Em uma barraquinha tinham duas esteiras com patinhos amarelos feitos em papelão indo de um lado para o outro.

- Venham, amigos! – O dono da barraca gritava. – Acertem os patos e ganhem prêmios. Quem acertar todos leva o panda gigante!

Um lindo urso panda estava pendurado em uma haste. Ele era lindo. Mas eu me contentaria com qualquer bichinho daqueles.

- Quanto é? – Perguntei pegando minha carteira.

- Cinco dólares. – O moço corpulento informou.

Peguei a nota, mas Edward colocou a mão sobre a minha e estendeu uma nota de dez dólares para o dono da barraca.

- Duas fichas, por favor.

Olhei-o incrédula.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntei-lhe.

Ele fez cara de inocente.

- Faça de conta que estamos em um encontro. Eu pago a conta, ok? – Ele sorriu genuinamente.

- Bem, e se eu quiser dividir a conta? – Falei enquanto Edward pegava as fichas.

- Então você me paga um sorvete na saída.

Estreitei os olhos.

- Injustiça. Você disse outro dia que me deixaria dividir... Mas no próximo eu que vou pagar! – Declarei.

- Então vai haver um próximo? – Perguntou pegando as espingardas e dando uma para mim.

Meu rosto esquentou. Eu havia acabado de chamá-lo para sair, tecnicamente.

- Para eu quitar a minha dívida.

Levantei a espingarda e mirei nos patinhos amarelos. Errei o primeiro tiro; o terceiro; o sétimo; oitavo e nono.

Fiz bico quando minha munição acabou.

- O que eu ganho? – Perguntei ao moço da barraca.

Ele olhou para a estante de bichinhos de pelúcia e pegou algo lá no meio deles. Algo bem pequeno.

Depois se virou e me entregou um pequeno ursinho marrom e fofinho. Ele segurava um coraçãozinho escrito "I Love you".

Edward riu.

- Ah! – Choraminguei. – Ele é bonitinho. Pequenino, mas uma gracinha.

Ele riu mais do meu prêmio.

Bati em seu ombro.

- Pára de rir. Foi o meu mérito.

- Ok. – Ele riu mais um pouco e levantou sua arma mirando os patinhos.

Acertou o primeiro; o segundo; o terceiro... O único que ele errou foi o sétimo.

- Puxa! Foi por pouco. – Eu murmurei frustrada por ele não ter ganho o panda.

- Você pode escolher o seu prêmio. – O homem da barraca falou.

Edward olhou para mim.

- Pode escolher. – Sorriu.

- Um que se pareça com você... – Olhei para a prateleira. – Mas são todos tão lindos...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sou lindo?

Edward estreitou os olhos e riu.

Bufei.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só é difícil escolher o mais bonito... Hmmm... Aquele ali, talvez. – Apontei para um pingüim imperador de tamanho médio.

O homem pegou o bichinho e entregou para mim.

- Eu me pareço com um pingüim? – Edward riu alto.

- Não no sentido literal. Ele diz muito sobre a sua personalidade.

- É? E o que diz?

Saímos andando para longe da barraca.

- O pingüim imperador é um animal muito organizado. Por isso eles são capazes de sobreviver em invernos rigorosos. O grupo sabe cooperar para isso. Ele é uma ave de pés no chão, literalmente. – Nós dois rimos. – Mas ele domina e tem grandes habilidades no meio no qual anda. Quando está longe dos predadores naturais, se sente confiante e tem respeito pelas pessoas que se aproximam deles. E quando um pingüim escolhe uma parceira, ele a quer para amar até seu último dia de vida.

Edward parou a caminhada. Eu parei logo em seguida.

- Eu sou assim? – Perguntou.

Assenti.

- Você é a pessoa mais organizada que já conheci, sabe? Você pensa e reflete sobre as suas ações. Você tem seus pés no chão. Apesar de algum dia tentarem mudar você, mantém a sua personalidade, porque isso é o que você é e nada vai mudar por dentro. Quando não está com... – Eu deveria dizer Tanya? – Quando está com aqueles que gosta, é você mesmo. Divertido, simpático e amável. E o mais importante: você está à procura daquele amor duradouro. Você quer estar com a pessoa amada até o seu último dia de vida e é capaz de fazer tudo por ela.

Ele franziu um pouco o cenho.

- Bella, isso foi... Isso foi a coisa mais legal que já me disseram.

Dei de ombros. Edward era assim... E isso era o que eu achava sobre ele. Estendi o pingüim para ele.

- É seu. – Ele sorriu pegando uma mecha de meu cabelo e colocando atrás da orelha.

- Não...

- Não _me_ quer de presente?

Eu sorri. Olhei para minha mão que ainda tinha um ursinho.

- Não é grande coisa, mas... – Estendi a mão para entregar o urso para Edward. – É de coração.

Ele sorriu para o bichinho e o pegou.

- Até que se parece com você. Pequena e fofinha. – Ele riu.

Eu revirei os olhos e abracei o pingüim.

- Bella! Bellaaaaa! – Ouvimos um gritinho fino.

Alice pulava alegremente. Seus cabelos estavam mais arrepiadinhos.

- Foi in-crí-vel. Vocês não foram? – Ela olhou para nossas mãos.

- Diga oi para o Eddie Bear. – Apontei para o ursinho na minha mão.

- Eddie Bear? Mas isso não é um pingüim? – Alice fez uma careta.

- Alice... Não estrague o trocadilho. Ele é meu e eu dou o nome que quiser.

- Que seja. – Ela deu de ombros e olhou para o bichinho de Edward. – E isso aí? Que nome tem?

- Não a chame de _isso_! – Edward abraçou protetoramente o ursinho que eu lhe dei.

- Ah! É garota? – Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. É a Jingle Bells. – Ele sorriu como uma criança feliz.

- Vocês... – Alice apontou entre nós dois. – Vocês trocaram esses bichinhos?

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Edward me deu o Eddie Bear e eu lhe dei a Jingle Bells.

Alice piscou duas vezes.

- Ooook. Vamos para os outros brinquedos. – Ela olhou estranhamente para nós antes de virar as costas.

Senti Edward pegar minha mão. Olhei para ele que piscou para mim. Meu rosto deve ter corado.

Era a vez da casa mal assombrada.

- Você vai amarelar neste também, _Bella_? – Tanya debochou entrando mais uma vez atrás de nós na fila. Fala sério... Isso já era perseguição!

Tive que morder minha língua para não xingá-la dos pés a cabeça. Aquela loirinha falsa e dissimulada... E Jacob segurava uma risada, como ele pôde?

- Nem pensar. Perder a oportunidade de entrar no escurinho com o meu Eddie está fora de questão. – Eu sorri maliciosamente para Edward e pisquei.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer Bella? – Perguntou, entrando no personagem.

- Você vai ver... – Eu ri provocativamente e crispei os lábios. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e aproximei a boca da orelha de Edward. Coloquei a mão em sua nuca e acariciei seus cabelos. – Faça a expressão mais surpresa que já fez em toda sua vida Edward. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Mas eu realmente estou surpreso. – Ele sussurrou de volta. E então se afastou de mim com os olhos meio arregalados.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Jacob se inclinar um pouco em nossa direção e Tanya abrir a boca.

Edward olhou para o início da fila.

- Esse troço não anda? Estou ansioso para _ver __os __monstros_. – Olhou novamente para mim e sorriu de modo travesso.

- Seus safados! – Ouvimos Jacob guinchar. – Têm crianças neste lugar.

Edward bufou.

- Só se for você Black!

- Seu... – Jacob levantou o punho.

- Hey! – Eu fiquei na frente de Edward. – Uma sessão de porradaria é muito pior que qualquer outra coisa.

- De onde você tirou toda essa sua... – Jacob gesticulou para mim e cuspindo as palavras.

- Acho que faltava atitude. Mas agora eu cresci Jacob. Não sou mais aquela garotinha que você conheceu.

- Não acredito. – Tanya bufou.

- E é bom vocês taparem seus ouvidos. – Deixei o aviso em suspenso. Eles iam ver o que é bom para tosse.

- O que você quer diz... – Jacob começou.

- Deixa Jake. Deixa essa daí. É só conversa fiada. O Edward não vai capaz de fazer o que essa louca está falando.

Finalmente chegou a nossa vez. E o carrinho era de quatro lugares e – para a minha felicidade – o casal de trás ia com a gente. Mais perfeito que isso só ver a cara de Tanya no fim deste "passeio".

Entramos no carrinho e as travas foram fechadas. Deixamos nossos ursos em baixo, sobre nossos pés. Logo o carrinho começou a entrar e o breu tomou conta de tudo.

- Está com pressa Eddie? – Murmurei.

Senti Edward pegando minha mão e a apertando de leve.

- Três minutos é pouco para fazer o que você me prometeu.

Ah! Então ele estava dentro do jogo.

Ouvi um arfar atrás de nós. Rá! Toma essa Tanya!

Mas o primeiro monstro veio e encheu o ambiente com uma luz vermelha. Dava para ver claramente que Edward e eu estávamos blefando.

Tanya bufou.

- Estão mentindo. – Jacob riu.

Um som metálico preencheu o espaço.

- Você tirou a trava do carrinho? – Falei abismada e sem ver, tateando à minha frente para ter a certeza de que não tinha mais a barra de proteção ali.

- Shh... - Edward riu baixo. Depois senti-o me puxar e eu sentei em seu colo.

- O que está fazendo? – Sibilei. – Nós vamos cair e nos machucar.

- Confie em mim. E coopere.

Logo em seguida senti os lábios de Edward em meu pescoço. Ele fez o máximo de barulho que pode enquanto sugava a minha pele.

- Edward! – Arfei de verdade. – Vai deixar uma marca. – Eu realmente me preocupava com isso.

- A ideia é essa. Para que todos saibam que você é minha.

Eu estava prestes a afastá-lo. Mas o segundo monstro veio e encheu a casa com luz azul.

Foi então que vi a cara de choque de Tanya e Jacob. É! O plano estava dando certo e eu tinha que cooperar.

- Edward! – Agora eu gemi. – Hmmm.

Ele riu em meu pescoço. Sua respiração gelou o lugar onde sua boca estava segundos antes.

– Agora é minha vez de brincar. – Falei com a voz mais rouca que pude.

- Bella! – Edward riu.

- Meu Deus! – Tanya arfou. – Vocês... – Ela parou quando Edward bateu a mão no banco do carrinho.

- Ah! – Arfei.

O banco tremeu quando um chute foi dado no encosto.

Eu senti uma enorme vontade de rir.

- Ah, Jingle Bells. – Quando chegou a outra luz vermelha Edward deixou a cabeça cair para trás. – Você é uma menina muito travessa.

- Ainda não Eddie. – Eu ri e inclinei minha cabeça para o pescoço de Edward. Quando a luz azul estava vindo, tirei impulso não sei de onde e beijei o pescoço dele.

- Eu também sou seu Bella. – Edward murmurou.

A pele de Edward era muito macia. E isso não passou despercebido por meus lábios. Passei a língua naquele local e depois meus dentes quiseram entrar na brincadeira.

Senti a mão de Edward segurar minha perna e apertar um pouco. Segurei seu cabelo firmemente.

- Bella. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Um grunhido escapou de minha garganta. Fui para seu maxilar e beijei onde podia. Cada parte que tinha acesso.

Até que senti algo macio e quente demais para ser o seu queixo ou algo parecido.

O algo macio se abriu e acomodou meus lábios de forma suave e gentil.

Em meus lábios entreabertos eu sentia sua respiração quente e deliciosa, com gosto de menta. Meu preferido...

Senti seus dentes puxarem meu lábio e sua mão subir lentamente em minha perna.

- Ah, Edward. – Isso mais pareceu um soluço. Não foi algo realmente fingido.

Senti a velocidade do carrinho ir diminuindo. Abri meus olhos e percebi que o passeio estava acabando.

- Edward. Já se passaram os três minutos. – Murmurei. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou em volta.

- Hmmm? – Perguntou atônito.

- O passeio acabou. – Respondi voltando para o meu lugar e peguei meu pingüim que estava caído no chão.

Logo o carrinho estava na luz natural do dia.

Edward saiu com o ursinho em uma das mãos e me estendeu a outra para me ajudar a sair do carrinho.

Jacob e Tanya passaram à nossa frente. Tanya me lançou um olhar da morte antes de olhar admirada para Edward.

Jacob me olhou de forma diferente... Suas sobrancelhas meio unidas e os lábios formavam um biquinho.

Olhei para Edward e sorri.

- Você é um ótimo ator. – Elogiei-o.

- E você me surpreende a cada dia.

Nós rimos.

Vimos os outros perto de uma barraquinha de comidas e fomos até lá.

- O que vocês... Ah meu deus! – Alice tapou a boca.

Ganhamos a atenção do grupo com o pequeno escândalo de Alice.

- É... Parece que a casa mal assombrada serve para outras coisas... – Mike comentou tapando a boca para reprimir uma risada.

- Edward, mano! – Emmett apontou para o pescoço dele.

Eu olhei naquela direção e eu devo ter inventado um novo tom de vermelho com um constrangimento.

Uma marca vermelha de todo o tamanho na pele marfim de Edward.

- É. E ele não ficou para trás. – Tyler apontou para mim. Eu nem queria imaginar o que todos estavam vendo. Edward apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Desviei os olhos e coloquei a mão no meu pescoço.

- Edward... Eu vou comprar um algodão doce. – Apontei para a barraquinha mais distante possível.

- Ok.

Praticamente corri para lá.

Ai, que vergonha! Meu pescoço devia ficar roxo logo em breve. E como faria para esconder isso de Charlie?

Alice ia ter que me socorrer com isso depois.

Pedi um algodão doce branco. A moça da barraquinha enrolava com vontade aquele algodão. Ele ia ficar gigante pelo visto!

Cinco minutos se passaram até que eu estivesse comendo o meu algodão. Será que eles já tinham parado de caçoar? Era maldade de minha parte ter deixado Edward sofrer sozinho, mas os garotos sabem levar isso melhor que as garotas... Principalmente eu, que fico vermelha por tudo.

Eu tinha meu pingüim em uma mão e o algodão na outra. Estava voltando para o grupo. Mas eles não estavam mais reunidos na barraquinha de comidas. Na verdade, somente dois deles estavam lá. Tyler e Mike.

Mas... Cadê Edward? Aquele bobo nem me esperou?

Saí procurando-o pela quermesse. Enquanto isso saboreava o meu algodão.

Foi então que vi. Num canto bem isolado... Lá estava Edward e... Tanya!

Ela estava com a mão no cabelo dele, bem na ponta dos pés, chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoinhas, tá aí mais um capítulo pra vcs. Quanto a rotina de postagens, eu não tenho nada definido não. Sou imprevisível<strong>

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Não esqueçam de passar no Blog da minha amiga! É MUITO IMPORTANTE PRA GENTE! :D**

**Beeijos e como de costume... COMENTEEEEEEM!**


End file.
